The Start of Forever
by Cassiopeia-AnnaSophia-Pratt
Summary: 7 years have passed since the fall of Voldemort, now a new law is shaking things up. A Marriage Law. How will Draco, Hermione, and friends fair as they navigate life as married couples. And what new craziness could be brewing out there in the dark? Find out! MARRIAGE LAW FIC! (I'm horrible at summaries, but check out this story!) (Rated M for later chapters) (Also on Wattpad) AU!
1. The Start

**~A/N~**

 **Ok, so I haven't been active for a very long time...years. That's on me! I've been a bit of a world traveller! I went to Ireland on a family vacation and fell in love with the country, so I've spent some time there. XD HOWEVER! I'm back! I'll be updating some stories and I'm starting this new one! I hope you like it!**

 **I also hope I don't end up screwing it up, I have no idea where I'm going with this one. XD**

 **ENJOY THIS LITTLE TASTE!**

 **~END OF A/N~**

 _ **Blood status is still a slight problem, nothing violent but enough so that the Ministry is making a last ditch attempt to be rid of it: Marriage Law. The stipulations: (1) you must marry the person chosen for you by the Ministry based on testing and personalities. (2) you must be married by the Minister of Magic (Kingsley Shacklebolt) on the date you are given. (3) the marriage will be a wizarding marriage, magically binding. (4) you will be married to the person you are matched with for exactly one year after the date you are married. If the marriage is not consummated before then, you will be rematched and the marriage null. (5) if you consummate the marriage, you will not be rematched and the marriage will be set, bound for the rest of your lives. (6) you and your spouse must live together and share a bed as any married couple would. (7) if you conceive a child within the first year, you must notify the Ministry as soon as you have the pregnancy verified by a Healer.**_

 **(DRACO P.O.V.)**

 _ **Jan. 5, 2005.**_

 _ **-Almost 7 years after the fall of Voldemort.-**_

I groaned when the beaming ray of sunlight hit my eyes as I woke up. Mitzi must've, once again, opened them to wake me up. Of all the days that I would want to oversleep, today has to be the main one. It's not that I don't want this 'wedding' to happen, I don't think, it's just that I never really saw myself getting married before the age of thirty, at least. The war changed a lot, including my desire to marry and have kids. However, the Ministry seems bent on ensuring that the 'muggle-born vs pureblood' notions are finally put to rest at any cost. Hence this marriage law. Not everyone is going to be paired based purely on blood status, they're apparently playing matchmaker and pairing those they believe will work best together. Potter and Pansy have been paired, Blaise and Weaslette have been paired, and they paired me with none other than Hermione Granger. So today, in roughly five hours, I will be standing in the Minister's office with Hermione Granger. She will walk in a Granger and walk out a Malfoy. By the Gods, do I feel sorry for her.

 _ **5 Hours Later**_

I sighed and walked into the Ministry. It was busy and bustling like it almost always was. I shook my head and walked into the lift to take me to the Minister's office. Once I exited the lift I noticed Blaise standing there with Pansy. Both gave me a small smile as I walked up to them.

"She's here. And I have to say, she looks beautiful." Pansy said as she gave me a hug. I nodded and looked over her shoulder to see Granger. She was nervously picking at her nails, sitting on a bench outside the Minister's office. I sighed and pulled away from Pansy before passing her and walking up to Granger, putting my hand on hers to stop her picking. She looked up at me and gave me a small, almost sad smile. I returned it and kneeled in front of her.

"Look Granger, if I could get you out of this I would. I've already tried, believe me. They won't budge. I'm sorry for that." She gave me a confused look, tilting her head to the right slightly.

"What do you mean if you could get me out of this? You're in this too." I nodded and then scoffed.

"Yeah, except it doesn't exactly affect me in a negative way. You're a war hero, the Brightest Witch of the Age, member of the Golden Trio, and a million other positive things. I'm Draco Malfoy. Former Death Eater, Hogwart's legendary evil student, former pureblood elitist, and well, a Malfoy. Not a lot of positives there. I have a lot of baggage, if I could spare you the weight, I would. For that I am sorry." She gave me a smile and then nodded before looking at her hands.

"Your parents are probably less than thrilled you're marrying someone like me." I inwardly cringed. I knew exactly what she was referring to. I shook my head and squeezed her hand.

"I don't give a shit about blood status, and neither should you. And yes, they weren't entirely thrilled at first, old habits die hard. But my mother is warming to the idea. And if Narcissa Malfoy says you are welcome, Lucius Malfoy will not question her. Trust me. Malfoy women are terrifying." I said with a chuckle. She gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Oh, before I forget. Speaking of my mother, she gave me this yesterday to give to you. She picked it up from the vault over the weekend." I said as I pulled out a black leather box from my pocket. I opened it and gave it to her, her eyes went wide as she stared at the ring in the box, her left hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Malfoy, this is huge." She said in shock. I had to resist the urge to make a comment along the lines of 'it's not the only huge thing I possess'.

"It's a Malfoy family ring, one of a couple actually. My father proposed to my mother with it, but she said that it wasn't her style so she went with the marquise diamond ring. She said she thought you might like this style." I said looking down at it. She was still staring at it with wide eyes. I chuckled and then shook my head.

"Are you going to put it on, or shall I?" I said with my signature smirk. She looked up at me and then swallowed before looking back down at it. I just shook my head and took the box from her hands. I pulled out the emerald cut diamond engagement ring and then closed the box. She offered me her left hand and I slipped the ring on her ring finger before I gave her hand a little squeeze. She pulled her hand back and proceeded to gaze down at the ring on her finger.

"Malfoy, this is really too much. This is a priceless family heirloom. I couldn't possibly accept this. I've never seen a diamond this big, at least not in person. Let alone on my own finger." I just chuckled and then sat down next to her on the bench. She was still looking at it, she hadn't taken her eyes off of it once.

"Look, we may only be getting married because of this law, but we are still getting married. You're going to be a Malfoy, so technically in about fifteen minutes that ring will legally be your family heirloom. As for it's size, I actually told my mother to go with the smallest carat size." Her eyes darted up to mine and I swear they grew even larger, as if it were possible.

"So, as long as we are legally married, you will be a real Malfoy, as scary as that is. The Malfoy family really doesn't need any more terrifying women. However, something tells me that you and my mother are going to be good friends. Eventually." She gave me a small smile. She was about to say something when we were told that the Minister is ready for us. We walked in, with Blaise and Pansy as our witnesses, and prepared as best we could. We stood in front of his desk and Kingsley Shacklebolt didn't waste anytime with pleasantries. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at our joined left hands.

"Shall we? Draconis Lucian Abraxas Malfoy, do you hereby take, Ms. Hermione Jean Granger, to be your lawfully and magically bound wife until the start of next year or even in death you shall not part?" I took and breath and nodded before answering.

"I, Draconis Lucian Abraxas Malfoy, so do." He nodded and then looked at Granger.

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you hereby take, Mr. Draconis Lucian Abraxas Malfoy, to be your lawfully and magically bound husband until the start of next year or even in death you shall not part?" I could hear her heart about ready to beat out of her chest but she nodded.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, so do." Kingsley nodded.

"Now, if you have rings please exchange them." He said. I saw her pull out a plain silver wedding band and slip it on my finger. I smirked when I realized she had spelled it so that it would fit perfectly to my size. I then pulled out a diamond band and slipped it onto her finger. It matched her engagement ring. She gave me a look of shock before masking it and turning back to Kingsley.

"By the power vested in me, as the Minister for Magic, I pronounce you magically bound husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said looking at me. I just looked at Granger as if to ask permission and she gave me a slight nod. We both leaned in and our lips connected. It was soft and quick. A simple peck. He nodded and then the blue light coming from his wand dissolved into our rings.

"Now, I need you both to sign this and also, Hermione you will have to decide what your last name is going to be. We would suggest Hermione Jean Malfoy." I looked at her and could practically smell the worry rolling off of her.

"You can hyphenate, Granger. It doesn't simply have to be Malfoy." I said hoping to ease her worry. She nodded at me and gave me a small smile, it did help ease her worry. She wrote her new name for the first time, Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy. We both signed and then left the office with Blaise and Pansy in tow.

"Well, congratulations to the new Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Pansy said as we walked out. I gave Blaise a hug and then Pansy, who also hugged Granger. They left and Granger and I made our way out of the Ministry. Once outside I stopped her.

"There is one thing I wanted to talk to you about, living arrangements. I live, well own and live, in the Manor. And while it looks nothing like it used to, I can understand it if you didn't want to live there." She looked at me for a moment and then sighed.

"While I practically break out in hives thinking of it, the Manor itself didn't hurt me so I have nothing to be afraid of. And I would hate to uproot your life. I am currently living in a small flat with Ginny and she keeps blabbering on about Zabini Manor. So, in a few days I'll be living on my own anyhow." She said fidgeting with her fingers. I nodded slightly.

"This may be a ridiculous question, but did you read over the stipulations for the marriage?" She sighed and nodded.

"Once married we must live together, we are to be married for a year unless we consummate the marriage. If we do, then we will not be rematched after the year is up and it will be a true wizarding marriage. Also, if we consummate the marriage and I become pregnant, we have to report it to the Ministry as soon as we have it confirmed." She said in the typical Granger textbook tone of voice. I nodded and then smirked.

"Another reason I apologize for this, Granger. Many in the Wizarding World do hate me, but I am also viewed as a sex god. The Prophet and Witch Weekly will have a bloody field day with us." She chuckled slightly and looked up at me, grey meeting milk chocolate brown.

"I'm sorry too, Malfoy. I can't imagine that this is how you wanted to marry, or who for that matter. And according to Ronald, I'm downright impossible to live with. Not to mention, you and I haven't truly spoken to each other outside of work." I nodded and then did something she didn't expect, I pulled her into a hug. At first she stood there shocked, but she politely returned it. I pulled back and then gave her a smirk.

"So, we are both sorry. Alright, I have a sort of proposition for you. And before you shut it down, hear me out." She nodded and stood up straight, I've come to know this as her 'professional/business' look.

"Neither one of us asked for this, and it's not like they asked us to date, they basically forced us into marriage. So, we may as well make the best of this strange predicament. My proposition is this, we use this as an opportunity to work on becoming friends. We get to know each other, and who knows what will come of it. While I'm sure your goal is to be rematched at the end of the year, we can both just let this play out and not make any decisions regarding the annulment or consummation. Basically be roommates." She nodded slowly and then spoke.

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded and slipped my hands into my pockets.

"Of course, Granger. Anything." She nodded and took a step closer to me before looking around. She noticed to wizards from the Auror department walking by so she waited until they were gone before speaking.

"Someone once told me that I wasn't 'wife material'. And I know we only got married twenty minutes ago, so it is probably premature to ask, but do you think they were right?" I raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and then shook my head.

"Well, while we've never been friends and haven't been married that long, I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty, that he was wrong. And Weasley is an idiot, don't pay any mind to what he says." She looked up at me with a shocked look on her face.

"How..I mean..how did you know that I was talking about him?" I chuckled and then offered her my arm, which she took, before walking to the apparition point with her.

"Granger, as much as I hate Skeeter, I do read the Prophet, Witch Weekly, and Wizards Weekly. I know you two were engaged until about a month ago. Besides, only a true idiot, like say the famous idiot Ronald Weasley, could ever say that you weren't wife material." I could feel her smile slightly and chuckle. We got to the apparition point and then I apparated us to Malfoy Manor. Once inside we walked up the stairs and then to my wing of the manor. She was looking around at everything, almost like she was studying it. All the portraits, all the artifacts, the colours. With the help of my mother, we redid the entire Manor. Changing it from the dark and hollow building it once was, into a lighter more elegant home. My wing especially was different. And once there I could hear her chuckle. She no doubt was noticing the hints of Slytherin house colours. Old habits truly do die hard. While there was so much negativity that happened while I was at school, I still am a proud Slytherin. It's practically in my blood. We walked to my door and I opened it. She looked around and noticed that her things were already here. They were placed as similarly to the way they were in her flat as they could be. She walked to the center of the room before she turned to me.

"How?" I smirked and took off my suit jacket, placing it over the back of an arm chair in front of the fireplace.

"I had my mother tell my house elf, Mitzi, to bring your things here. Mitzi likes things to be exact, so my guess is she tried to replicate your flat as best she could. And I'd be willing to bet, your study is going to look the same." She smiled and looked around a second before I saw her face change slightly. I knew what was coming.

"Mitzi, is she a free house elf?" I chuckled and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

"Yes, I freed her as soon as everything was changed over to my name after the war. However, she and a few house elves wanted to stay. So, I pay them and provide living quarters for them. I try to have Mitzi take the weekends off, but she insists that she is needed here." I said with a chuckled and shake of my head. She is a very stubborn little elf. She smiled and then went back to looking at all her things. I stood up and went to my closet, which I noticed had been enlarged and was now half filled with Granger's things. It was going to take a lot of getting used, living with another person. I grabbed some clothes and then quickly changed out of my suit into more comfortable clothes. A pair of ripped up, faded, black jeans, a black V neck t shirt, and some black skate boarding tennis shoes. Once I walked out I found her looking at some of my books. I smirked.

"Any book in the Manor is yours to read. Just no ear marking the pages." She looked up at me and noticed my clothes for a second before replying.

"Are you mad? Of course not. I hate when people do that." I smirked and then heard my mother calling me, probably from her sitting room.

"You can feel free to wander round if you want, I have to go see my mother. If you need help finding your way around, just call for Mitzi. She will be excited to meet you, you are her hero after all." I said with a smile and then walked to the door.

"Thank you, Malfoy." I turned toward her with a slightly confused look.

"For what, Granger?" She gave me a small smile.

"For trying to make this as painless as possible." She said, the small smile still on her face. I nodded.

"If anything, I owe you, Granger. No need to thank me." I said before walking out of the room and making my way to my mother's sitting room.

 **~A/N~**

 **-Well, here's a taste of a story that I started maybe an hour ago. XD**

 **What happened between Ron & Hermione?**

 **What are the Malfoy's?**

 **How will Draco and Hermione fair as they get to know each other?**

 **How are Lucius and Narcissa going to really treat Hermione?**

 **And what will the Weasley's think about this marriage, also Ginny and Blaise's?**

 **Stay tuned to find out! :D**


	2. The Start Part 2

**~A/N~**

 **Ok, so I was going to wait until this weekend to post anymore chapters. But I decided I didn't want to wait. XD**

 **So, here is chapter two! It's much shorter, but that's because I didn't want to give too much away just yet. SORRY! :)**

 **I may post a third chapter today, I've literally been writing all day. We shall just have to wait and see!**

 **Leave your questions and comments! I love to hear what you guys think!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~End of A/N~**

The entire time I was walking there I kept trying to figure out what she could possibly want to talk about. Knowing my mother, there were at least a handful of things that could be on her mind. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before opening her door and walking in. She looked up from the book she was reading and gave me a small smile, before motioning for me to sit on the couch across from the armchair she was sitting in. I sat down and she placed the book on the coffee table between us.

"How did it go, darling?" I gave her a nod.

"It went well, it was very professional. Short, sweet, and to the point." She nodded and then looked to her hand, probably at her rings.

"Did she like the ring?" I nodded and then chuckled.

"It was much more than she was expecting, but yes. She likes it. She was nervous about coming here. About what you and father thought of the whole thing." She nodded softly.

"Understandable. Draco, darling, I want you to know that I am trying my hardest. What she went through at the hands of this family is horrible, to say the very least. And while you two did not marry for love, you are still married. And she is now a Malfoy. So for yours, and her sake, I will try to put aside my views and opinions. I will try to treat her as I would my own daughter." I smiled at her and nodded.

"Thank you, mother. And as much as I appreciate you telling me, I think that you should probably tell her. It might help make her more comfortable with the whole situation. To be honest, I think she is more nervous about you and father than she is about having to be married to me." She nodded and then gave me a small smile.

"Are you going to tell her? About you and the Malfoy family?" I nodded and sat back into the couch. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"She has a right to know, and I wouldn't want to keep it from her. Besides, she's a smart witch, I already know she has some questions." My mother chuckled and nodded.

"She is a very smart witch. Seeing as she is already a Malfoy, your father and I have decided that she can be told everything. Whether you two are rematched at the end of the year or not, she will be here and a Malfoy. So, I see no reason to keep her in the dark. If she wants, I'd like to talk to her now. Clear the air, so to speak, as soon as possible." I gave her a smile and nodded. I stood up, walked around the table, and then kissed her forehead before calling Mitzi. She arrived a second later with a POP.

"Yes, Master Draco? You summoned Mitzi?" I nodded.

"I did, can you please find Mistress Hermione and tell her that my mother wants to talk with her if she is ok with it?" Mitzi smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Then she was off with a POP. I gave my mother's shoulder a squeeze before telling her that I was going to go find father and talk to him, see where he was at with everything. She nodded and then the door opened, Mitzi with Granger in tow walked in. I gave her a smile and then walked up to her, whispering in her ear.

"I'm going to go speak with my father, but you don't have to worry about mother. Just hear her out. If you want, you can have Mitzi stay." She nodded and gave me a small smile. I gave her upper arm a squeeze before walking out of the room and going to go find my father. If scent was any indication, he was in his study.

 **(HERMIONE P.O.V.)**

I walked towards the couch and sat down at Mrs. Malfoy's indication. Part of me wished that Malfoy would stay, but I believed him when he said that I didn't have to worry about his mother. Mitzi stood by the door, she must've heard what Malfoy had said. I took a breath and Mrs. Malfoy gave me a friendly smile.

"Thank you for sitting with me, Ms…" I gave her a friendly smile in return. I guess she couldn't exactly call me 'Ms. Granger' anymore.

"Hermione, you can call me Hermione." She nodded and then spoke.

"I understand why you are nervous about Lucius and I's view of this marriage, and I do not blame you. We are not exactly strangers, there is a lot of history and none of it is good. However I assured Draco that I would do my best in trying to be supportive and friendly. I have no ill will for you, Hermione. And I thought it best that we speak sooner rather than later." I nodded and fidgeted with my fingers slightly.

"Now, let me start off by apologizing for everything that was done to you at the hands of this family. There is no excuse for such horrible things, and I am glad that my sister is locked away for life for what she has done. Bella was never right, and I am truly sorry for what she did. For a Malfoy, there is no thing that is more serious than marriage and family. Something you will soon discover. With that being said, I want you to know that you are a part of this family and will be treated as such. Family watches out for family, so we will, what is it that muggles say? Have your back? Something along those lines." She said with a small smile. I returned the smile and then nodded. She gave me an almost sad smile and then spoke.

"I always wanted a daughter. Lucius and I tried after Draco was born, but nothing worked. So, while you are my daughter-in-law, I will treat you as if you were my own daughter. I always hoped that when Draco married, she and I would have a close relationship. And I know that in a year's time, the two of you may be rematched. However, once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy. So, while I hope that the two of you stay together happily, I know that there is a chance you may not. I just want you to know that you have an ally in me. And that I am doing my very best, and will continue to do so, in letting my views and opinions change for the better. For yours, and Draco's sake." She gave me a smile and I returned it yet again.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. While I'm not sure what will come of this marriage, I do hope that we can squash the bad history and move past it. It's what I've fought for since I was eleven years old. I also would like to get to know you and Mr. Malfoy better, as well as Draco. Seeing as he and I really didn't get to know each other even after the war had ended." She nodded and then looked pensive for a moment.

"Hermione, just out of curiosity, should you and Draco become close, would you consider making the marriage permanent?" I sighed and looked out the massive windows behind her.

"Honestly, I can't say. However, he and I have come to an agreement. That in the meantime, we are going to work on becoming friends. Neither one of us is really going to think on what happens with the marriage until we have at least gotten to know each other better." She nodded and gave me a smile before she chuckled.

"When they announced that they were going to be matching young adults for a marriage law, I half expected the two of you to be matched. Despite everything that happened, he always had a certain fascination with you. You two, ever the intellectuals and seekers of knowledge." She said with another chuckle. I smiled slightly and then Mitzi cleared her throat before stepping forward.

"Excuse Mitzi, mistresses. But should Mitzi have the table set for all four of youz?" She asked in a slightly timid voice. Mrs. Malfoy gave her a small warm smile and nodded.

"Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you, Mitzi." Mrs. Malfoy said before looking at me, probably to gage my reaction. Mitzi turned towards me and spoke.

"Mistress Hermione, will you be okays if Mitzi left?" I gave her a smile and nodded.

"Yes, I will be. Thank you, Mitzi." She gave me a smile and then left with a POP.

 **~A/N~**

 **Ah, another chapter. I am shaking off the writer's rust with this story, so who know's where it will go!**

 **Now we know how Narcissa feels, but how will Lucius feel?**

 **Still, what are they Malfoy's?**

 **What happened between Ron & Hermione?**

 **Is there something that Draco isn't telling Hermione?**

 **You'll find out soon!**

 **Review and stay tuned!**


	3. The Start Part 3

**~A/N~**

 **Alright, can't help myself so here is Chapter 3!**

 **In the beginning I'll be posting more frequently, however I'm going to be traveling.**

 **So, I'll probably be posting once a week towards the end.**

 **Enjoy, review, I love to know what you guys think!**

 **~End of A/N~**

 **(DRACO P.O.V.)**

I walked into my father's study and found him poring over clan information. I haven't been as involved with it lately, given the new law as well as helping Potter with some information about people involved with some of his cases. My father looked up at me and gestured for me to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Once I sat down I waited until he was done scribbling down whatever he was working on and looked up at me.

"I see she got you a ring." He said glancing down at my left hand. I nodded and twisted the band around my finger before I spoke.

"I've spoken with mother about things, but you and I really haven't had a chance to talk. I know it's been harder on you than it has mother." I said. I could tell by the look on his face that he understood what I was talking about. He nodded before sitting back in his chair. Azkaban made him more relaxed. The time away from mother was excruciating for him, not to mention it gave him a lot of time to think about things.

"My parents were more extreme than your mother's parents were. It was ingrained into me far more than her. But I will be honest with you son, I'm not entirely opposed to you and Ms. Granger being married. I am more opposed to the fact that you were forced into this. To create a law forcing young adults into marriage is absurd by all counts. However I am happy that it is Ms. Granger and not one of the awful Greengrass girls. Or worse, a Weasley." I chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Ginny Weasley is a nice girl, however red hair has never been a Malfoy favourite. And her family is annoying to say the least. Granger..well she is far more beautiful and elegant." I said twisting the silver band on my finger. I looked up to find my father looking at me.

"I've had a feeling it was Ms. Granger for awhile now." He said giving me a knowing look. I furrowed my brows.

"How?" I said shocked and confused as to why he wouldn't have said anything before.

"After the incident with your aunt and Ms. Granger, you would have nightmares. I would stand by your bed and listen to you. At first I just knew it was nightmares about your mate. Then one night you spoke aloud. You said 'Granger, I'm so sorry she did this to you' and a few moments later you about yelled 'Stay away from my mate'. I was shocked, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. She was the only one to out do you in school and she showed a certain, strength, that I see in you. A rare kind of strength." My eyebrows about reached my hairline. He could see my surprise.

"Son, we do not choose our mates. Our mates are destined for us, they complete us in every way. There is no person or being on the planet better suited for us than our mates. I accept Ms. Granger, regardless of the fact that she is muggle-born, because she is your mate. The clans will accept her as your mate, and those who can't will be dealt with. I will deal with them myself. There is nothing that we value more than our own, and she is one of us now. Whether you two have bonded or not." He said sitting up and leaning on his desk. I nodded at him before giving him a small smile.

"Thank you, father." He nodded and a rare smile appeared on his face before a small POP was heard behind me. I turned to see Mitzi standing there.

"Mistresses Hermione and Narcissa have asked Mitzi to tell youz that it is dinner time." She said with a small smile. I gave her a smile and nodded.

"Thank you, Mitzi. We will be down in a moment." I said before receiving another smile from her and then with a POP she was gone. Father and I exchanged a smile before we both stood up and began making our way to the dining room.

We walked into the dining room to find mother and Granger sitting there talking. I took my seat next to Granger, father next to mother, and once we were all seated, food appeared on the table. Granger's eyes went wide, presumably at the amount of food that was there. It's true, we Malfoy's tend to eat a lot. However, sixth year I had so much stress that it severely affected my appetite. I ended up losing about ten pounds, and at that time I didn't have much to lose to start with. Not good. Father began filling his plate and mother and did the same. Granger took this as a sign she could, so she did. Once all of our plates were filled, which I was surprised to see the amount on Granger's plate, we waited. We watched my father and waited for him to take a bite. Once he took a bite, he nodded at us and my mother and I began eating. Granger then began eating as well, but I could practically feel the gears in her head turning. No doubt I would have to answer some questions.

"Ms. Granger, though I suppose I can't technically call you that anymore, may I call you Hermione?" My father said after he had taken a drink of his mead. She nodded and looked slightly shocked at the friendly tone my father was using.

"Hermione, I understand that you and Cissa have already sat down and talked. I wish to do the same, but I feel that you may be more comfortable with Cissa and Draco around. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to take this time to address some issues and discuss this marriage between you and Draco." She took a drink of her wine and nodded, I could smell it coming off of her. She was nervous, beyond nervous. Her face may not be showing her nerves, but the scent was almost overwhelming. I could tell by the look in my father's eyes that he too could smell it.

"Your worry over Cissa's and my views of this union are entirely understandable. The amount you've suffered at the hands of this family, and others, is unacceptable. And while I can't go back and change it all, I do hope that we can put our dark past behind us and move forward pleasantly. And I want you to know that I wasn't so much as opposed to Draco marrying you as I was that the Ministry was forcing you kids to marry someone they didn't choose. Quite frankly, it is borderline barbaric, this law. I'm sure we could've found some other way to settle this blood purity issue, not arranged marriages for kids who've already been through way too much." My father said with a huff and another sip of his mead. My mother had to suppress a smirk when she noticed how shocked Granger was at my father's sudden outburst. He composed himself before continuing.

"Now, you will come to learn a lot about the Malfoy's over the next year, which I'm sure will help you better understand what I'm about to say to you. I accept you as my daughter, Hermione. No matter how this marriage has come to be, you and Draco are still married. And as for anyone who has a problem with your union, they will have to answer to me. We look out for each other, we are family. With that being said, just because I accept you does not mean I am going to accept, say, the Weasley's, so easily. I'm sure they are nice people, however, I myself can not stand them. The young girl seems fine, however some of them make my head feel as though it will explode." He said with a scoff before taking another drink of his mead. My mother chuckled and lovingly gave his forearm a squeeze before turning to Granger and giving her a smile.

"Hermione, I do hope that your stay at Malfoy Manor, however long it is, is a pleasant one. I'm certain you will do everything in your power to keep Hermione happy and comfortable, won't you son?" My father said giving me a glare. I nodded and gave Granger a small smile.

"Yes, sir. I will." He nodded and sat up straight.

"Very good, then we shouldn't have any problems. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some urgent work that requires my attention. My love." He said before placing a kiss on mother's head.

"Son. Hermione." He said nodding at us before leaving the room and probably heading back to his study. My mother excused herself and then Granger turned to me.

"Is he always like that?" I chuckled and nodded.

"Azkaban changed him. Being away from my mother had a serious affect on him. And when he wasn't about to lose his mind, he spent a lot of time thinking over that last decade or two. All his decisions and choices. When he got home, he sat us down and apologized profusely. He promised he would do everything in his power to try to right as many wrongs as he could. He turned over everything to my name, including Malfoy Arms Inc and Malfoy & Sons. He told me he was giving me everything in hopes that I might do a better job with them, maybe do some good. It took me five years, but I managed to clean everything up." I said with a chuckle as I took a drink of my mead. The amount of work was overwhelming. But with the help of Blaise, Theo, and Pansy I managed to get it all done. Granger was twirling the wine glass in her hand for a moment before she spoke.

"The war changed a lot. But I think the Malfoy's take the cake. It's still a little hard for me to believe. I mean, you changing so much, I can understand that. But your parents? I mean, after today I won't be able to look at them the same. It felt almost like, and I can't believe I'm going to say this, but it felt almost like your father was being protective of me." I chuckled and nodded. I sighed, finished my mead, and stood up.

"Come on, I know that you have a million questions and I'd like to answer as many as I can. So we can go to my room, although I guess it's technically our room now. Or we can go to the sunroom." I said as house elves came in and began clearing the table. They all gave Granger a smile and waved as they did their work. She smiled at them and then stood.

"We could go to our room. It's going to take a bit to get used to saying that." She said looking at me. I chuckled and nodded.

"Tell me about it." I said before leading her to 'our' room.

 **~A/N~**

 **I'm teasing you, I know. But I promise you won't have to wait much longer to find out!**

 **So, Lucius and Narcissa have spoken..and they approve!**

 **How will Lucius, Narcissa, and Hermione get on?**

 **What happened between Ron & Hermione?**

 **Will Draco tell Hermione?**

 **Review & stay tuned! :D**


	4. The Revelation

**~A/N~**

 **Haha I just couldn't wait to post this, I know some of you were dying for it.**

 **So, here it is!**

 **I have to say, I looked for hours to find a kind of magical species for the Malfoy's to be, couldn't find anything I really liked.**

 **So, I made it up as I went a long! Sort of. :D**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**

 **~End of A/N~**

 _ **1 Hour Later**_

We were sitting in silence in front of the fireplace, she was drinking a tea and I was drinking a firewhiskey. Once we got into the room and sat down, I had Mitzi bring us some drinks. Granger told me that she needed a minute to collect her thoughts, and so we've been sitting here in silence since. I don't mind though, it's not an uncomfortable silence. Occasionally she would furrow her brow or bite the inside of her cheek, but she hadn't said a word.

I was about done with my firewhiskey when she spoke. She had turned so she was now facing me, she was sitting cross legged on the couch.

"Are you guys Veela's?" She asked, her brow furrowed so slightly that you almost wouldn't be able to tell if you weren't looking directly at her. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, we're not Veela's. But I can see how you might draw that conclusion. We do have some similarities." She nodded and then her brow really furrowed.

"Then what are you? I can't recall many species that would resemble Veelas. Not that I'm saying you guys are some form of species." I chuckled and raised a hand up.

"It's ok, Granger. We technically are listed under magical species. However, over the last few centuries we've melded into society so much so that almost no one can tell who is one of us and who isn't." She nodded and then looked at me and spoke.

"Does the Ministry monitor your kind like they do Veelas, Werewolves, and others? Do they have a registry?" I nodded.

"Yes, although we aren't as strictly monitored like Werewolves an Animagi are. We struck a truce centuries ago with Ministries in countries we reside in, they allow us to handle any issues between clans and conduct our own trials, uphold our own laws." She nodded and leaned her head on her hand.

"So, you sort of have your own governmental system?" I nodded.

"How is it structured?" I smirked.

"Well, there are clans. Each clan is made up of varying numbers and controlled by one family. The leading families were chosen around the time our kinds numbers swelled. So, the head of each leading family is the one who controls their clan. For instance, the Malfoy's are the head of our clan, which happens to be the largest clan. My father is the leader of our clan. Should an issue arise within our clan, those involved would bring the issue to my father, and he would decide how it is resolved. But if an issue arises involving two or more clans, a meeting is called with all of the clans involved. The leaders of the involved clans, their first born sons, and whoever is directly involved with the conflict will meet at our secret location and work out the issue. Sometimes it's resolved in a day, other times it can take a week or two." She nodded slowly, absorbing the information.

"So, how were things handled when your father was in Azkaban? Surely he couldn't have been in charge while there." I nodded.

"He wasn't. When he was sentenced, and he turned everything over to me, he also had me sit in his place as the head of the clan." She nodded and then chuckled.

"Now I see why you were labelled a recluse. You had your hands full." I chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"It's true, I barely had time to sleep. If it weren't for Blaise, Pansy, and Theo, I wouldn't have been able to handle all of it. I owe them a lot." She gave me a small smile.

"So what exactly are you?" I chuckled again.

"Well, we have many names. Most just call us Lycans, however we're also called Lycanthropes, Loup-garou, wolf-men." She nodded.

"So like Werewolves?" I shook my head.

"Different species. We were born of Werewolves and wizards. While Werewolves are slaves to the moon, we are not. And we do not look like Werewolves when we change. We look like actual wolves, only slightly bigger. We also have control of our change, it takes practice and training though. Typically by the age of ten we can choose how much we change. Whether it is only the eyes, or maybe just our claws, or our teeth. We also, kind of like Veela's, have mates." She nodded.

"So, a subspecies of Werewolves. Mates, as in predestined partners? How similar is it to Veelas?" She asked as she sat her tea on the table.

"We may be a subspecies of Werewolves, but according to testing done by the Ministry, we might be even more powerful. And yes, mates as in a specific person made for us. A person who completes us in every way. My mother is my father's mate." I said with a chuckle. She nodded, now realizing what I meant by my father and mother's separation being so hard on him.

"For Veelas, by a certain age you must find your mate and, well, mate or bond with them. If you do not, or lose your mate, you can die of a broken heart. For us it's different. We do not have a specific age we must find and bond with our mate. And we do not die of heartbreak if we lose them or are separated from them. If we never find them, mind you that rarely happens, or if we lose them whether it be that they die or they just leave us, we do age differently. Depending on our lineage and genetics, we may age a decade faster or we may only age slightly more like a normal muggle. Also, it can weaken us physically and magically. When we find our mate, whether we have actually bonded with them or not, it actually makes us more powerful. So not having them, or losing them, can have the opposite effect. Luckily, there are potions these days that can help slightly sustain us." She nodded and looked like she was thinking.

"So it's less extreme than it is for Veelas. What about you? Won't being married to me make it harder for you to be with your mate?" I just shrugged my shoulders. Telling her now, it just seems like it would be too much to dump on her too fast.

"I'm not worried. I'm young, technically still only a pup. And, I've never been too worried about finding my mate. I don't know if you've noticed Granger, but we've all had other more pressing matters to deal with." I said with my head tilted slightly. She nodded.

"So tell me more about, well Lycans I guess." I chuckled.

"Ok, what do you want to know." I said before finishing my firewhiskey and setting the glass down on the table.

"Well, anything. What is the Lycan's dynamic like? More about mates, how Lycans came to be, where they originated?" I smirked, I should just write her a textbook of information.

"Well, we are extremely loyal to our kind and our families. To us, if you are considered one of us, there isn't anything we wouldn't do to help or protect you. The only person we would put above our clan or others would be our mate." I said before summoning Mitzi and having her refill our drinks.

"Once we've bonded with our mate, our mate then takes on Lycan traits. They can't change or anything but they do have heightened senses. Their strength entirely depends on our individual strength. For example, my father is a powerful Lycan. So when he bonded with my mother, gross, her strength increased to about half of his. It's all linked, however powerful we are as a Lycan that is how powerful our magic is, and vice versa." She nodded and took a sip of her hot tea.

"As for where we originated from, it is a very well kept secret. So, I'm trusting that you'll keep it to yourself." She nodded strongly.

"I swear, I won't tell a soul. You have my word." I smirked slightly and nodded.

"Well, most believe that we originated here in England, and we are fine letting them believe that. But we actually originated in a place called Tønsberg in Norway. When the clans meet, they meet there." Her eyebrows raised and she scoffed.

"Wow, so you're all somewhat Norwegian." I nodded and she motioned for me to continue.

"The story of how we were created goes something like this. A man, who was a wizard, fell in love with a farm girl whose father wanted her to marry a warrior he raided with. This wizard was a merchant, he sold furs and things like that. He wasn't a warrior, he had never been on a raid in his life. He hunted and he sold furs, that was his life. He and his love would run out to the woods to meet, however one night she was attacked by a beast, a Werewolf. It was a full moon. Every full moon after that he would lock her in a stone enclosure so that she wouldn't hurt anyone."

"One night, she didn't show and he had no idea why. The next day, while selling furs he heard that her father was going to marry her to this warrior by the next full moon. The thought of never seeing her again scared him, so he and her met that night to talk."

"They decided to run away together. And they did. Not too long after they discovered that she was pregnant. Fearful that the child would also be a beast, she begged him to cast spells to ensure that the child would not be born a monster. He had no idea what he was doing and accidentally cast a spell that trapped her in her Werewolf form. Scared of what she might do, he spelled her to sleep. He then tied her up and left, never to return. She was cared for by wolves in the area. When she gave birth, the baby looked like a human child."

"However she did not survive. Some hunters came upon her and thought that she was going to hurt the baby, so they killed her and took the child."

"He was raised by a local wizarding family, and when he turned four they realized what he was. He had gotten angry, and instead of magically breaking things, he changed into an actual wolf pup. They were amazed. No one had ever heard of a being that could do that. And by the age of eleven, they discovered that with a single bite, he could turn others into beings like him." Her eyes went wide. Then she slouched against the back of the couch.

"That's a horrible story. Interesting, but horrible." I chuckled and nodded.

"There's more." Her head snapped up and her eyebrows raised.

"More?" I nodded.

"When he was about seventeen, it is said that he had turned at least thirty people by then. And one day, when he was walking through town, he came across a man selling furs. He had a feeling that he was connected to the man, so he went up to him and began asking him about his furs. The man selling the furs was shocked, because the young man had bright blonde hair. Just like his lover who he had abandoned. He also had his lovers eyes."

"After some time, it was revealed that the merchant was his biological father. When the young man's adopted parents learned of what the merchant had done to his pregnant lover, they decided it could never happen to the boy or any of his kind. So they prayed to their gods and cursed the line. Any Lycan, born or bitten, would have a mate. One who was perfect for them in every way. Then as punishment for abandoning his lover and son, the merchant was torn apart, piece by piece, by his sons pack." Her eyebrows about reached her hairline.

"Wow. That's even more horrible. However, the man deserved it." I nodded and she finished her tea.

"Alright, enough about me. I feel like I've been talking for hours. What about you?" I asked as I sat my empty glass down on the table. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I'm still muggle-born. My parents recovered from the obliviate I used on them and are back to a normal life. I am a successful writer, I'm working on my second book. I work at St. Mungo's as a Trauma Healer. And up until a month ago, I was engaged to Ron. Now, I'm married to you." She said holding up her left hand. I nodded.

"Glad your parents are alright. And I hate to pry, but, what happened between you and the Weasel? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just curious." She nodded and gave me a small smile.

"It's ok, I may as well tell you. I started writing my first book after the war ended, as a way to deal with everything. But I was also in school, studying to become a Healer. It caused some tension between he and I. We made it through that, but I had told him beforehand, being a Healer means working a lot. And being a Trauma Healer means even more work. He told me repeatedly that he understood. But we were fighting all the time. It was the same old story, I work too much, I don't pay enough attention to him when I am home, I'm not putting out enough. Every single fight was the same."

"Then about a year and a half ago, he asked me to marry him and I said that I would. But it only got worse. He wanted to marry right away, saying that we'd been together for a long time and there was no reason to wait. But I told him that I wanted to wait. The fighting got so bad that I started staying with Ginny."

"Do you remember the train derailment that happened? Yeah, well I was the on-call lead Trauma Healer at that time. So my workload tripled. I was sleeping in on-call rooms in between rounds. Then a month ago, I came home and heard noises coming from the bedroom. I opened the door to find Ronald screwing one of the secretaries in Harry's department at the Ministry. He tried to tell me she used a potion or spell on him, but I found out from her that they had been sleeping together for over six months. Apparently, I just wasn't putting out enough." She said looking down at her hands on her lap. I grabbed ahold of her hands and she looked up at me.

"There is no excuse for stepping out on the person you're with. I don't care if they've lost the plot, you don't ever do that. My father, no matter how much of a tosser he can be, he has never and will never step out on my mother. Even if you hadn't slept with him the entire time you were together, he has no right and shouldn't ever go looking for it from someone else." I said looking her in the eyes. They had welled up a bit, but I could tell she was trying not to show it. She gave my hand a squeeze and nodded. Then her head tilted to the side.

"I wonder who he got paired with." I narrowed my eyes in a curious way and then smirked.

"I know how we can find out. I can owl Theo and ask him. He can access the information at the Ministry." That's how I found out I was matched with Granger. She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Malfoy." I nodded and released her hands.

"No problem, Granger." She nodded and then sighed.

"You keep calling me Granger, technically by law I am a Malfoy now." I chuckled.

"Yeah, old habits die hard. Alright, I'll call you Hermione if you call me Draco. We may as well drop the surnames. Calling each other Malfoy would be confusing." She laughed and nodded before holding her hand out to me to shake, which I did.

"Deal." With our hands still clasped, I turned my head to the door when I heard my father calling my name. She gave me a strange look.

"Sorry, it's my father. He can't find the Zabini's registry information." She looked at the door and then raised her eyebrows.

"That'll be hard to get used to." I chuckled and nodded.

"I'll be right back." I said before standing up and giving her shoulder a squeeze as I walked by and made my way to the door.

 **~A/N~**

 **Ah-ha! Now you know what they are! Finally! Sorry for the suspense. XD Or maybe I'm not. XP**

 **How will Hermione fair her first night at Malfoy Manor?**

 **Who is Ron paired with?**

 **How will Draco and Hermione's relationship unfold?**

 **And could there possibly be something lurking out there in the dark?**

 **Review and stay tuned! :D**

 **~Cass~**


	5. The First Day

**~A/N~**

 **Ok, here's another chapter!**

 **I love some of your ideas for Ron's match, HOWEVER, remember that he could be rematched at the end of a years time!**

 **And I've already written a HUGE chunk of this story.**

 **And I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this story. Let me know what you guys think about that!**

 **There's a reason for everything!**

 **Here you go!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~End of A/N~**

 **(HERMIONE P.O.V.)**

I watched as Draco left the room. To say I had learned a lot over the last few hours was an understatement. The boy I had met at Hogwarts was now my husband, and I almost didn't recognize him. He has been nothing but sweet and thoughtful since this whole marriage law was thrown into play. Not to mention, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were being kind. Even sweet to me. Which isn't as surprising with Narcissa, but Lucius as well. Now that was beyond crazy. I sighed and leaned back on the couch. I didn't have many expectations coming into the marriage. I honestly didn't know what to expect. But what I was experiencing, it was like something out of an alternate dimension. I was looking at the fire and noticed that the flames began flickering. It alerted me that there was a floo call coming through. So I got up and answered it.

" _Hermione? Hey! How are things?"_ Ginny said, her face smiling. I chuckled and smiled.

" _Surprisingly good, it's been an eventful day. I'm guessing you're with Blaise?"_ She chuckled and nodded.

" _Yeah, he took me out to dinner to discuss the upcoming marriage. They're treating you ok? Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy I mean."_ I nodded and chuckled when I thought back to dinner.

" _Better than ok, I'm pretty sure I've become their daughter in some weird way. Talk about a strange twist of fate. So how was your first look at Zabini Manor?"_ She sighed with a smile. She has always wanted to see Zabini Manor.

" _Amazing. I mean it's no Malfoy Manor, but Merlin's Beard this place is amazing! Speaking of, the four of us should go out to dinner after Blaise and I tie the knot. Then after you can give me the grand tour of the infamous Malfoy Manor. Blaise says it's been entirely redone."_ I nodded and then smiled.

" _I'll ask Draco, though I'm sure he won't mind. I have so much to tell you about Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. You'll be shocked."_ She smiled widely and nodded. Then her head turned and she said 'ok' before turning back towards me.

" _Blaise said that he needs to show me around the grounds, so I will talk to you tomorrow! Love you!"_ She said before smiling.

" _Have fun! Love you too!"_ I said before the floo call ended. I stood up and went back to the couch, sitting down and pulling my legs underneath me. I looked around the room and just looked over everything. The room practically screamed Draco Malfoy, aside from my things. Quidditch, Slytherin touches, and expensive items. Although, there were now more grown up things as well. Shelves of books, some musical instruments which I hadn't noticed before, and what looked like a snug reading corner. A large armchair, a small table with an ash tray and oil lamp, and a basket with books in it next to the chair. I smiled, I had always wanted a setup like that in my room. I had one when I lived with my parents, but when they realized that I would spend all day in it they decided to remove it. They wanted me to play more with kids rather than sit and read all the time. I sighed and looked at the time, it was getting late. Which meant that we would probably be going to bed soon.

The first night of sharing a bed with Draco Malfoy, my husband. I sighed again and kicked my legs out so they were outstretched in front of me. I closed my eyes and started thinking about everything Draco had said. His lineage, mates, how much work he did restoring his family companies, how he took on leading his clan while his father was incarcerated. He clearly didn't mind responsibilities. He also didn't seem to mind working a lot. I sighed again and leaned even farther back so that I was laying down on the couch. It wasn't until I had laid down that I realized how tired I was. I tried to will myself to stay awake until Draco returned, but before I knew it, I was asleep.

I woke up and felt warm. Not uncomfortably warm, but just warm. I'm not usually warm when I sleep. I usually have to spell my blanket so that I will stay warm at night, even if it was in the dead of summer. After the war I just couldn't seem to keep warm at night. However, for the first time ever I was blissfully warm and comfortable. I stretched, without opening my eyes, and realized I was under blankets. I opened my eyes and looked. I was in a bed, in my night clothes. I turned around and noticed Draco asleep next to me. I can admit that I always thought that he was cute, hot even when he got older. But there's something about the way he looks when he is asleep. Peaceful and downright angelic. I sat up and looked around to see that it was starting lighten up slightly outside. I could see a little light coming through the edge of the curtains. I must've been more tired than I thought. I sighed and laid back down, relishing in the warmth and closed my eyes again. Before I knew it I was out cold.

 **Jan. 6, 2005.**

 **(Next Morning)**

"Ugh. Gods damn you, Mitzi. You horrid creature." I heard, waking with a start, and sitting up. I smacked Draco's arm and was about to scold him for saying that to her when she spoke.

"It's is time to gets up, Master Draco." She said in a happy voice. He groaned and hid his face in the pillow.

"Close the bloody curtains, dammit." He groaned out, it was slightly muffled by the pillow. Mitzi just chuckled and shook her head.

"Mitzi can't do that, Master Draco. Sun is good for your soul, and after everything you've been through, your soul needs it." She said before she was off with a POP. Draco groaned and turned on his back, lifting his right arm up to cover his eyes as he stretched. I then noticed he was shirtless and couldn't peel my eyes away as I watched his muscles contract as he stretched. I knew he had muscle, from some of his modeling shots that are published in the Prophet and Witch Weekly. But to see it in person, to be lying in bed next to him as he stretched, a girl can't be faulted for her body's reaction. I looked away and down at what I was wearing. A tank top and some shorts. I then realized I didn't have a bra on. My arms came across my chest to cover it up.

"How'd you sleep?" I heard Draco say in a sleepy morning voice, which was slightly lower than is usual voice. More gravelly as well.

"Better than ever actually. For the first time in years I wasn't shivering cold." I said with a chuckle. He chuckled, a deep and rough chuckle. Which did sound rather hot. Again, can't fault a girl.

"Yeah, that's probably because of me. Our body temperature is higher than the average witch or wizard." I gave him a small smile, which he couldn't see through his arm and then stretched slightly before covering my chest again.

"Um, how did I get in my night clothes? Or into bed?" I asked before looking at him. He removed his arm and then smirked.

"When I came back you had crashed on the couch. So I had Mitzi change you into your night clothes and then I put you in bed. Figured you sleep better and not end up on the floor if you slept in bed." He said before he sat up. He threw the covers off of him and got out of bed. I noticed he was in dark green and silver plaid pajama pants.

"Don't worry, Mia. I didn't see anything." He said before he closed the bathroom door. My head tilted to the side when I heard him call me 'Mia'. No one had ever called me that before. I shook my head before I got out of bed and went into the closet. I picked out a pair of black wide-leg dress pants, a white button down oxford shirt with ¾ sleeves, and a pair of black high heeled pointed toe pumps. I laid it out on the bed and then waited for Draco to be done in the bathroom. I didn't have to wait long, because within a couple minutes he was out. Wrapped in a dark grey monogrammed bathrobe.

"All yours." He said gesturing to the bathroom. I grabbed my things and walked in. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, used a spell to dry my hair, and then put on a little makeup before getting dressed. I walked out to find Draco buttoning up a white button down. He was in black dress pants, a white button down, black dragonhide dress shoes, and there was a black waistcoat and matching suit jacket laid out on the made bed. I went into the closet and grabbed my suit jacket before walking out and grabbing my purse. Once he was fully dressed he turned to me as he was putting on his cuff links.

"You ready?" I nodded and smiled.

"Can I ask you something about Blaise?" He nodded and checked his hair one last time once he had finished putting on his cuff links.

"Is he a Lycan as well?" I asked putting my wand, Healer ID, and on-call coin into my purse. He chuckled.

"Yes, he is. What tipped you off?" He asked as he turned back to me. I shrugged and then put my jacket on, flipping my hair out from under it.

"You said that Lycan's are exceptionally loyal to their kind. I remember you being particularly close with Blaise, Pansy, Nott, and those two other Slytherins whose names I can't remember." He chuckled and nodded.

"William Aldston and Xavier Waite. They've actually just returned to England with their families." I nodded.

"So they're all Lycans?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He nodded and smirked.

"Yes, in fact they are. They only ones that aren't would be the Greengrass's, Crabbe, and Goyle." He said slipping his hands into his pants pockets. I nodded and then there was a POP.

"Mistress Narcissa and Master Lucius asked Mitzi to tell youz that breakfast is ready." She said with a smile. I smiled at her and patted her head.

"Thank you, Mitzi. We will be there in a minute." She smiled up at me before leaving with a POP. Draco just smirked at me.

"What?" I asked as I walked to the door. He followed and just chuckled with that ridiculously attractive smirk. Remember, a girl can't be at fault. The Malfoy's are known worldwide for their good looks.

"I think you're going to be just fine as a Malfoy." I rolled my eyes but smiled as we made our way to the dining room.

 **(DRACO P.O.V.)**

I couldn't help but look at Hermione's arse as we walked to the dining room. Those pants literally fit her perfectly. And her night clothes, I may not have seen anything. But even with nothing to see, by the gods, did she look gorgeous. I had to stop myself from staring as we entered the dining room. Mother and father were already sitting there dressed to the nines. When Hermione walked in my mother smiled at her. She stood up and gave Hermione a hug and kiss on the cheek, which surprised her. But she didn't show it. Father stood up and waited for Hermione and mother to be seated before he and I sat down. Once we were all seated the food appeared. We filled our plates and then waited for father to take the first bite. He did and then we all dug in.

"What time are Blaise and Ms. Weasley to be married?" Father asked mid meal.

"At, I believe, nine o' clock. But we are supposed to be there at eight-thirty." I said before finishing off my eggs and toast. He nodded and took a drink of his coffee.

We finished breakfast and had pleasant conversations before Hermione and I walked over to the apparition point. Once there she linked her arm in mine and we apparated to an alley not far from the entrance to the Ministry. We walked, her arm still linked with mine, into the Ministry and made our way to the lift and up to the Minister of Magic's office. We got there and saw Blaise and Weaslette sitting there waiting. Blaise saw me and gave me a hug.

"Hey mate, you ready?" I said with a smirk. He chuckled and nodded before turning to Hermione. He surprised her by pulling her into a hug, which she politely returned.

"Well, it looks like you've survived your first night as a Malfoy. How does it feel to know that you officially have almost every girl in the wizarding world hating you for stealing this one off the market?" He said to her with a laugh. I shoved his shoulder and rolled my eyes. Hermione to my surprise smirked and put her hand on her hip.

"I could care less. There's not a damn thing they can do about it anyways." Blaise laughed and then smacked my arm.

"You've already gotten her to act like a Malfoy, it's only day two. I'd hate to see what happens in six months." Hermione and I both laughed before Weaslette walked up to us. She was beaming when she and Hermione hugged.

"You look amazing, Hermione. Thank you for being here." She said before looking at me and giving me a look.

"You better be taking good care of her, Malfoy. Treat her like a queen." I saluted and nodded.

"You don't have to worry, Red. My father's already made me promise to treat her better than a queen." Her red eyebrows rose and she looked at Hermione. Who nodded at her and gave her a shrug. We were then escorted into the Minister's office and their ceremony went on. It was exactly like ours. Once we walked out we gave them both hugs, told them we would see them tonight for dinner, and they left. Probably to go to Zabini Manor. Hermione and I were walking when I stopped her.

"I could pop in to see Theo and ask him who the Weasel has been matched with." She smiled and nodded. We made our way to the Auror Department and she waited in the waiting area while I went to go find Theo. I found him easily, since he was sitting at his desk poring over some files. I knocked on the door and he looked up, giving me a smile before having me enter. We hugged.

"Well, well, well. What brings Mister Newly-Wed to my office?" He asked as he sat on the front of his desk. I chuckled.

"Well, I was wondering if you could get me some information. Hermione and I's curiosity is getting the better of us." He laughed and slapped my shoulder.

"Ah, you're already 'we' and 'us' people. That didn't take long, Drake." I rolled my eyes.

"Can you help or not?" He chuckled.

"I can certainly try. What information are you looking for?" I smirked and chuckled.

"Who the Weasel was matched with." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Her ex?" He said giving me a look like 'are you crazy'. I again rolled my eyes.

"Not like that. The slag hurt her and it would make the both of us feel better if he was matched with someone terrible." He laughed and nodded before walking around his desk and digging in a pile of folders.

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement was swamped when they had people doing background checks on all the matches. So, they had myself and my partner doing them. I've got it here, somewhere." He said digging through files. I scoffed looking around at his messy desk.

"Well, maybe if you organized it all you'd be able to find it quicker." He threw a quill at me and then pulled out a file opening it.

"Ah-ha, here it is. Let me see." He said scanning the page. Then he burst out laughing.

"You won't believe who he was matched with, mate." He said handing me the file. I scanned it and then my eyes went wide and I started laughing.

"Wow. Well, that will surely make Hermione's day. Thanks, mate." I said before handing him back the file. We hugged again and he made me promise to tell him how things were going with Hermione before I walked out of his office and made my way to Hermione. I found her talking with Potter in the waiting room. I walked up and placed my hand on her lower back, to my surprise she didn't react. Potter just looked at it before nodding at me.

"Malfoy." He said before we shook hands, I kept my hand on her back.

"Potter." I said with a nod.

"Hermione was just telling me that things were going well. I trust it'll stay that way?" I smirked and nodded.

"Of course, Potter. After all, she is now a Malfoy. And Malfoy's always get the finer things in life." Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes in a playful way. Potter however, he just scoffed.

"Well, I've got to be getting back. A lot of work needs doing. Pansy said that I can't be late for dinner again. Merlin, that woman is scary." I smirked and heard Hermione say 'you don't know the half of it' under her breath. Which made me smile. We said our goodbyes and then apparated to St. Mungo's. Once there I walked her to her office.

"Well, it's very you." I said looking around. The books were alphabetized, desk neat, everything in it's rightful place and organized. She took off her suit jacket and then put on her Healer's robe. But then looked down and noticed that it had been changed from 'Hermione Granger, TH1' to 'Hermione Granger-Malfoy, TH1'. She looked up at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Was this your doing?" I nodded.

"I had Mitzi replace your old robes last night." She gave me a smile and then straightened out her robes before sitting at her desk.

"So, did Nott tell you who Ron was matched with?" I smirked and chuckled before leaning on her desk in front of her.

"Astoria Greengrass." Her face went from shocked to her busting out in laughter. There were tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Oh sweet Merlin, he is going to die." She said between fits of laughter. I had joined her.

"Serves the little slag right. The Greengrass sister's are nightmares." I said once I'd managed to stop laughing. There was a knock on her door and she sobered up, looking to see who it was while I turned.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Healer Granger. I mean, Healer Granger-Malfoy." Hermione just smiled at her.

"You can just call me Healer Malfoy, Granger-Malfoy is a mouthful. What is it, Celene?" The young woman walked in with four files and gave them to her. She looked at me, blushing slightly, before fidgeting with her hands.

"There was an accident at a potions lab and they're bringing in four traumas. Healer Smith has requested that you be the lead Healer." She said shamefully glancing at me a couple times. It did not go unnoticed by Hermione. I could tell she was trying to contain an eye roll. Hermione nodded.

"Of course he has, the poor man's wife just had a baby. I'll be down in the pit in a moment. Have the other Trainee's meet me down there." The young woman nodded and then gave me a smile before hurrying out of the room. Once she was gone Hermione scoffed.

"I can't bring you anywhere, can I?" She said before glancing at the files. I smirked and chuckled.

"It's a Malfoy thing. Something you'll have to get used to, Healer Malfoy." I said, my smirk still in place. She looked up at me and rolled her eyes with a smile before standing up and walking out of the room, me walking next to her.

"Oh hush. Can you imagine having to call out 'Healer Granger-Malfoy' in an emergency? Healer Malfoy is shorter and easier to remember." She said as she continued to read over the files. Once we got to the 'pit', which was the emergency room, we stopped at what I'm guessing was check-in.

"Well, I'll leave you to save lives." I said standing next to her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I'll see you at home?" She said with a smile. I nodded.

"I'll be there." She nodded and then I hugged her, this time she returned the hug without hesitation. I kissed her cheek.

"Have a good day, Mia." I said before pulling back, giving her a smile, her hand a squeeze, and then walking towards the exit.

"You too, Draco. Remember, six o'clock sharp. Dinner's at seven." She called to me. I turned and saluted with a wink before leaving and heading to Malfoy Arms Co.

 **~A/N~**

 **Haha her first night in the Manor!**

 **How will Ginny and Blaise get on?**

 **Is there going to be a Ron incident soon?**

 **Will Hermione be dragged into Clan happenings?**

 **What kind of crazy is lurking just around the corner?**

 **Find out soon! I think! ;D**

 **Review and stay tuned!**


	6. The Talk

**~A/N~**

 **Ok, sorry for not posting yesterday! It was a weird day at work. (My work comes home with me.) :P**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

 **There's still much to learn about Lycans, and you will learn more about them soon enough!**

 **This chapter, well, I guess I was feeling dramatic and emotional while writing it the other day.**

 **So, who knows how it turned out!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~End of A/N~**

 **(HERMIONE P.O.V.)**

I watched as he left and I have to say, I kind of missed him. He has one of those presences that you get used to very fast. Then when it's gone, you really notice it's absence. Not only that, there's a certain safety that I feel when he's around. I'm not used to feeling safe, but for the last twenty-three hours I've been by his side and felt safe. Even at Malfoy Manor or with Lucius Malfoy sitting not three feet from me. I sighed and turned back to the charts. _Today was going to be a long day_. Just as I thought that, the Emergency doors flew opens and in came the four trauma patients with Medi-Witches tending to them. My Trainee's were gathered by a nurses station waiting to be told what to do. I clipped my hair up and made way over to the nearest patient.

"Todd, you're on curtain three. Melanie, curtain two. Andrew, curtain four. And Samantha, you're with me." I said before walking up to curtain one.

"Michael Nesbitt, thirty four. Admitted for exposure to a toxic potion and blast exposure. He was closest to the blast when it occurred." Samantha said as we walked up.

"He's been in and out of consciousness. His pulse rate has decreased and he has been going in and out of coherency." The emergency Medi-Witch said as they transferred him over to one of our beds. I nodded and put on gloves before checking his pupils.

"Mr. Nesbitt, I'm Healer Malfoy. Can you tell me what potion you were working on?" I said as I checked his vitals and looked at his burns.

"Sssss, merss menis anim." He said slurring his words. I nodded.

"Ok, Mr. Nesbitt. Just relax." I said to him in a calming voice.

"Test their clothes for ingredients and rush it." I said before we began treating whatever we could. It was going to be a very long day.

 **(DRACO P.O.V.)**

I walked into my office and saw Will and Xavier sitting in the chairs in front of my desk. I chuckled, I was wondering when they were going to come by. They turned when they heard me walk in. We all exchanged hugs before I sat behind my desk and they sat in the chairs again.

"Wow, what's it been, a year?" Will said with a chuckle. I nodded and leaned back in my chair.

"Just about. How've you lot been getting on?" They both just scoffed.

"Well, this whole marriage law has things a bit off. But other than that, it's been alright. How about you? Heard you married, Ms. Smarty." I rolled my eyes at Xavier. He had a flirty look on is face. They knew about my, fascination, with her.

"Hermione. And yes she and I married yesterday. Blaise married Ginny Weasley this morning. Pansy married Potter on the second. When do you two marry?" They both chuckled.

"Well, Sabrina and I marry this weekend. Mums been going crazy prepping the England Manor for her." Xavier said with a chuckle.

"Ingrid and I are getting married on Sunday. Mother and father are ecstatic. According to them, we wouldn't have even gotten married if it wasn't for this bloody law." I chuckled and nodded.

"Hey, at least we get to marry our mates. Can you imagine if they didn't take into account the fact that we even had mates?" Xavier said as he slouched in the chair. I nodded.

"You'll never guess what unlucky bloke has to marry Astoria Greengrass." I said leaning back and smirking. They both raised their eyebrows and leaned forward.

"Ron Weasley." I said with an evil smile. They both died laughing. I have to say, I'm curious to see how that one turns out.

 **6:00pm**

I walked into the Manor and hear laughing coming from my mother's sitting room. I made my way there and then opened the door to find mother, father, and Hermione all laughing. I raised an eyebrow and walked in with a smirk.

"What's this?" I asked as I leaned down and gave my mother a kiss on the cheek, then patted my father on the shoulder. I walked over to the couch where Hermione was sitting and leaned down, kissing her cheek before sitting next to her.

"Hermione was just telling us about the time she made polyjuice potion in second year. She accidentally turned herself into a cat." My father said with a chuckle. I raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled.

"Well I'm sure you made a very cute cat, and that is all I'm going to say." I said with a smirk. She smacked my arm and laughed.

"Oh hush, you. I didn't do it on purpose. I accidentally grabbed cat hair." I just laughed and shook my head. We talked for about fifteen minutes before Hermione and I excused ourselves to go get ready for dinner. I was in the bathroom fixing my hair when I heard a loud 'UGH' coming from the closet.

"Mia? What is it?" I asked while I finished with my hair and walked out of the bathroom. She stepped out of the closet in her own dark grey, silk, monogrammed robe.

"I haven't the faintest idea what to wear. I've never been to Clos Maggiore before." She said with a huff as she plopped unceremoniously onto the bed. I raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Well, why don't I help you pick something out?" She turned her head and looked at me for a moment before she sat up and nodded.

"Alright, show me your choices." I said letting her walk into the closet first. She showed me five dresses.

"Well, don't wear that one or I'm going to have to kill every man in the restaurant." I said pointing to a white strapless one. She chuckled.

"This one might get annoying as the night draws on." I said pointing to a blue one that had two thin straps.

"Now, this one is a contender." I said pulling it off the rack and hanging it up on a hook. It was a rich red lace dress, backless, with a low neckline.

"And while I'd love to see you in this one, it's a bit too much for a dinner." I said as I put aside a grey lace dress with diamonds on the sleeves and belt.

"And this one, it is also a contender." I said pulling out an emerald green lace dress. It was also backless, but hand long sleeves.

"Now, why don't you try both on then decide." I said giving her a smile. She smiled back and then I left the closet, closing the door behind me. I sat on the bed and then waited for her. After about ten minutes I heard her.

"Damnit, Dray. I can't decide. I like both of them." I smiled at the nickname and then stood up, walking over to the door.

"Let me have a look." A second later the door opened and there stood Hermione in the red dress. I looked her over and nodded.

"You're wearing that one." I said as I continued to look her over.

"But you haven't seen the green one." She said smoothing the dress down the sides. I shook my head.

"Don't need to. Wear this dress, those black heels, and that black jacket. Trust me." I said with a smile. She nodded and grabbed the shoes and jacket before trying it all on. She stood in front of the mirror and smiled, turning a couple times.

"How do you do that?" She asked before turning to me and then back to the mirror. I walked up behind her and put my hands on her arms.

"I'm just that good. Now come on, we don't want to be late." I said before tapping her bum, her gorgeous bum mind you, and turning around. Walking out of the closet. She followed and grabbed her purse before we both walked down to the foyer where my mother was measuring a wall space.

"Mother, what, in the name of the gods, are you doing?" I asked as we stopped to watch her. She turned to us and smiled.

"Your father wants to have another family portrait done, and I figured we could put it here instead of in the main sitting area." I raised an eyebrow and then rolled my eyes.

"If you move that Vermeer painting over there and put it where you are now, then you can put the portrait where the Vermeer was. That way everyone would see it as soon as they walked in." Hermione said with a smile. I just looked down at her scoffed. Great, they will be unstoppable the two of them. My mother's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"That is a marvelous idea! Thank you, sweetheart." She said before kissing Hermione's cheek and then called for a house elf.

"You two will be the death of me." I said as we headed to the apparition point. She slapped my arm and then linked her arm with mine. We apparated to an alley near the restaurant and then walked to it. When we walked in, the host was almost drooling over Hermione. I had to stop myself from growling out loud. There was a small rumble in my chest, which Hermione felt because she squeezed my arm, digging her nails in for emphasis.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy for the Zabini reservation." She said with a confident smile. The host then nodded and showed us to the table. Once we were seated and he walked away, she raised an eyebrow and gave me a 'what was that?' look. I just shrugged and then looked at the menu.

"He was salivating over you. Can you blame me?" She just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You're worse than I am." She said with a chuckle as she looked at the menu. I smirked.

"Of course I am, Mia. I have the primal instincts of a wolf, and you're technically with me. So of course I'm going to get territorial." She laughed.

"Well I don't have that excuse, I'm apparently just the jealous type." I gave her a look.

"What do you mean?" I said taking a drink of my water. She bit the inside of her lip and then chuckled.

"Well, today while I was going over some charts and signing things off, Celene was gabbing to one of the other nurses about how she stood a foot away from the 'delicious Draco Malfoy'. Before I could stop myself, I walked up to her and told her to organize the charts for the entire floor before saying 'He's married.' and walking off." I laughed and shook my head.

"You're a Malfoy already. And for the record, I don't mind if you're possessive. It's sweet, in a weird kind of way." She rolled her eyes, chuckled, and swatted my arm before looking up and smiling. I turned to see Blaise and Red walking up to us. We all said hello, hugged, and then sat down. We were looking at them menus when Hermione spoke.

"Dray, what's good to eat here?" I looked over at her menu.

"I always get the oven roasted and herb smoked wagyu beef. Their truffle sauce is to die for." She smiled and nodded.

"I'll have that." When the waiter came up, we ordered and then all sipped wine and talked. Once we got our food, Blaise, Red, and Hermione all waited until I had taken a bite before they started eating. I could tell Red was confused, but went along with it.

"Oh my gods, you were right. This truffle sauce is amazing." Hermione said with a moan. I chuckled and smirked. She leaned over and kissed my cheek before she began eating again. Once we were finished we ordered dessert and again they waited until I took a bite before they ate.

"Ok, why does Malfoy have to eat first?" Red said a moment after we started eating. Blaise, Hermione, and I just looked at each other before I nodded to Blaise.

"Remember how I told you what I am?" Blaise started. Red nodded.

"Well, Uncle Lucius is the Head of our clan. So, when dining with him, everyone waits until he has eaten the first bite. Then we all can eat. It's a sign of respect. And if we are eating with Drake, we do the same. Out of respect. One day, when Uncle Lucius decides to step down, Drake will take his place. And then Drake's eldest son, and so on. Uncle Lucius is basically our Alpha, and Drake is the next in line. So, we show them respect." Red's eyebrows raised and she chuckled.

"Ha, it makes sense that they would pair you two then. Hermione's always been the one who calls the shots in our group." Hermione just chuckled.

"You'll get used to it, Gin. Two meals with the Malfoy's and I'm already used to it." Hermione said with a smile. Red smiled back and we all finished our desserts before I pulled out a few galleons to pay.

"Come on, mate. It's my treat." Blaise said with scoff. I just chuckled and shook my head.

"It's on me, you two just got married. Consider it a wedding gift." I said as I paid the waiter. Blaise just threw his hands up in defeat. We chatted for a bit before I noticed Hermione moving around in her seat. I could tell she wanted to go home, but was being polite and wasn't saying anything.

"Well, I hate to cut this night short. But I'd better get this one home. She's had a hellish day at work." I said gesturing to Hermione. Red smiled and Blaise smirked.

"Sounds good. Why don't we meet up at work tomorrow and plan our usual guys trip?" Blaise said as he stood and pulled out Red's chair for her. I nodded as I did the same for Hermione. I then held her coat for her while she slipped her arms through. Once it was on I moved her hair out from under the coat and walked around the table to huge Blaise while Hermione hugged Red. We said our goodbyes and then walked to the ally.

"Guys trip?" I heard Hermione ask as she held onto my arm. I nodded.

"Yeah, every year Blaise, Theo, Will, Xavier and I go on a trip somewhere in the world for about a week. We just unwind, party, and hangout. We started doing it after the war ended. I think we all just need to escape everything for a little while, get some fresh air." I said as we continued walking towards the alley. She nodded.

"When would you guys be going?" She asked as she held her coat closer to her when the wind picked up slightly. I unlinked her arm from mine and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Her arm went around my waist and she held me close, happy for the warmth.

"We usually go at the end of April or beginning of May." She nodded and we rounded the corner into the alley. We apparated back to the Manor and made our way to, well our room. Once inside she removed the coat, sat on the bed and removed her shoes, and the sat up and stretched as if her back or shoulders were tense. I furrowed my brows.

"You okay?" I asked, brows still furrowed. She looked up at me and then nodded.

"Yeah, my shoulders and back are killing me. Those four traumas from this morning? Yeah, they were working with the Mors Monsis Animo potion. It literally blew up in their faces. So, with them not coherent enough to tell us what exactly they had been working with, we had to test and frantically deal with their symptoms until the results were in. They almost didn't make it. A thirty something, grown man, seizing every hour can seriously mess with your back and shoulders." I nodded and then took off my shirt, leaving me only in my pants.

"You could take a bath, help relieve the tension." She just shrugged and then went into the closet, closing the door behind her. I heard her answer.

"I could, but I really don't feel like a bath. I'm too tired for that." I chuckled and then changed into my pajama bottoms. A few moments later she walked out in her night clothes and plopped on the bed, laying on her stomach. I sat down on the bed next to her.

"What do you need?" She turned her head and looked at me for a moment before she gave me a small smile.

"Tea?" I nodded.

"Coming right up. Mitzi." I said still looking at her. Mitzi arrived in the room with a POP.

"Yes, Master Draco?" I turned and smiled at her.

"Could you bring Hermione her favourite tea please? And also a glass of firewhiskey for me?" She glanced at Hermione and then nodded before vanishing with a POP.

"Another drink? You had almost an entire bottle of wine at the restaurant." I chuckled.

"A downside of being a Lycan. If we can't run at least two times a week, sometimes we get edgy. It's almost like being hyped up on too much sugar constantly. Drinking helps take the edge off." Just as I said that Mitzi arrived with a POP. She handed me the drinks and then looked at Hermione.

"Feel better and gets some rest, Mistress Hermione." She said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Mitzi. I will." Hermione said and with that Mitzi was off with a POP. Hermione sat up and took the tea from me. I took a drink of my firewhiskey and she took a sip of her tea.

"How does alcohol help?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea, but it does. Makes for a lot of lushy Lycans though." She chuckled and then sat up straighter trying to stretch her back and shoulders again.

"Here, turn around." I said as I sat my firewhiskey down on my night stand. She gave me a confused look but did it anyways. I began massaging her shoulders and she leaned her head down with a moan. I smirked and made sure to really work the knots out. After a few minutes I heard her chuckle.

"What?" I asked as I worked her mid back.

"I just find it funny. All the reasons Ron was annoyed with me, you don't even seem to care. In fact, you actually help me through them." I smirked and then sighed.

"I'll never understand him, not that I've ever tried, but I just won't. I mean hey, I like attention and sex as much as the next guy. Honestly, probably a bit more. But I also understand that if someone does what they love, you should support them. You shouldn't just complain and make them feel like shit for doing what they love. And it's not like you're some air headed secretary that just sit's at a desk all day. You're a bloody Trauma Healer, you literally save lives every day. If anything he should've been waiting on your hand foot." She scoffed and I could feel her smile.

"What happened to the boy at Hogwarts?" She asked in a slightly quiet voice.

"A broken nose started the change, but a fifteen year old girl who risked her life to help a friend and save the wizarding world really kickstarted it." I said in a soft tone. She turned her head slightly to look at me.

"Me?" I nodded and then chuckled.

"I'm honestly surprised you're shocked, although I guess I shouldn't be. I was a right foul maggot back then." I said with a soft chuckle. I went back to her shoulders.

"Why me?" I shrugged at first.

"Probably because you were doing what I wanted to do, but couldn't. That and despite how terrified you must've been the entire time, you never once hesitated. You were brave, and strong. And I was cowering behind my father like a whipped dog." She looked down at her mug and then quietly spoke.

"If you were in my position, would you have done the same?" I nodded and then chuckled.

"Honestly, I probably would've charged in full speed and done everything I could to tear them apart." She turned to me.

"Seriously?" I nodded.

"It's the wolf in me. We are bred fighters, our instinct is to eliminate the enemy before they have the time to gain strength." She raised her eyebrows.

"You do know you could get yourself killed doing stupid things like that?" I chuckled and kneaded my thumb into a tight knot in her shoulder.

"Well then it's a good thing I was a cowardly little pup back then." She rolled her eyes and then moaned when I finally loosened the knot. It was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke.

"That night...with Bellatrix." I inwardly cringed.

"I looked at you and..I noticed your mother had her hand on your shoulder like she was holding you in place." My jaw clenched slightly.

"And your eyes...they were, well looked slightly different." I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. I got angry, they started to change." I said as I continued to massage her shoulders.

"Angry?" She said in a quiet voice. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Mother and I had started talking about how we could find a way to help Potter without Voldemort knowing. Then the next night my Aunt was torturing you. My instincts kicked in and I was going to put my Aunt through the wall, that's why mother had her hand on my shoulder. She could sense how I was feeling. I was angry you were being tortured, but I was also angry that I couldn't do anything to stop it." She nodded slowly and let out a moan when I had worked out another knot.

"So, you dropping our wands. That wasn't by accident." I smirked slightly.

"No, it wasn't." I said as I went back to her mid back.

"Thank you." I smiled slightly.

"No reason to thank me." I said as I finished with her back. I rubbed the length of her back once before I pulled my hands away. She put her now empty tea mug on her night stand before she turned to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and then heard her sniffle slightly. I ran my hand over her hair.

"What's wrong, Mia?" She held onto me tighter.

"Mia, what's wrong?" She took a breath and then spoke.

"You're right, I was terrified the entire time. Even after the war had ended, I never felt safe. To this day, if someone comes into the pit and they look like they've just been in a fight for their life I get that same feeling again. The feeling that I'm back out there hunting for Horcruxes and at any minute someone could show up and take me or worse. It's completely irrational, but it hasn't gone away. I haven't felt safe, not since the start of first year. Until yesterday. For the first time, I felt safe. Even in the same building I was tortured in. Thank you, Draco. For making me feel safe again." She said as she calmed herself down. I held her tighter and buried my face in her hair.

"You'll always be safe with me, Mia. Always. That won't happen to you again, I swear on my life." She hid her face in the crook of my neck for a minute, I ran my hand over her hair, and breathed in her scent. Her scent calmed that edgy feeling better than alcohol ever could. She pulled back and took a breath before I wiped a single tear from her cheek. I gave her a small smile, which she returned. Then she chuckled.

"Sorry, I can be a bit barmy sometimes." I shook my head and gave her a smile.

"No need to apologize. Even I have my moments. Hell, I still get nightmares." She smiled and then chuckled.

"See? Ron would've been weirded out and told me I was being as daft as a bush." I just shook my head.

"Well he's a git. And he's going to have to put up with one of the barmiest women alive today. For an entire year. While you live in the largest and most infamous Manor in all of wizarding England, with the delicious Draco Malfoy waiting on your hand and foot." She barked out laughing and shook her head.

"You're ridiculous, Dray." She said as she laid down and got under the covers. I did the same and looked at her.

"Yeah, but you kind of like it." She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Goodnight, Mia." I said with a small smile.

"Goodnight, Dray." She said with a small smile before closing her eyes. I watched her sleep for maybe an hour before I closed my eyes.

 **~A/N~**

 **Here you go, and I hope you enjoyed it! There's plenty more to come for this story!**

 **-Draco and Hermione have talked about THAT night.**

 **-Blaise has told Ginny about what he is.**

 **-Learned more about Lycans.**

 **Will Ron make an appearance?**

 **How will Hermione & Draco react to Ron?**

 **Is there something going on within the Lycan community?**

 **What will Hermione's role be within the Clan?**

 **You'll find out soon! If you continue to read! :D**

 **Review and stay tuned!**

 **~Cass~**


	7. The Mutts

**~A/N~**

 **Here is the next chapter!**

 **More info about Lycans is coming your way!**

 **I promise I will write more and post it as often as possible for you guys!**

 **I don't know how many more chapters there will be, but with each chapter the end draws nearer!**

 **Also, how would you guys feel about a sequel to this story?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~End of A/N~**

 **Jan. 7, 2005**

After breakfast and seeing Hermione off to work, I walked into my father's study. He told me to sit and then pulled out some files and a large stack of papers.

"I was going to wait until you and Hermione had been married for a bit, let you two get used to your new situation. But I do not think this matter can wait any longer." He said before handing me the stack of papers. My brows furrowed.

"Mutts? We haven't had a problem with them in years." My father nodded and then sighed.

"Leo Zabini came to me and told me some disturbing news. It seems that we have some Mutts acting out. Before Leo and Larissa returned from their holiday, Leo discovered that more than one Mutt had been killing inside the Zabini's territory. Now, this happened in Italy, yes, but Leo is concerned that they may move into England." I sighed and nodded.

"Have you spoken with the other Clans?" I asked as I thumbed through the stack of papers. He nodded.

"We've all agreed that we should try to handle this situation before it spirals out of control. Leo said he recognized one, maybe two of the scents but that he couldn't place them. The other's he didn't recognize. However, he did say that they smelled new." I furrowed my brow and looked up at him.

"Someone's making new Mutts? I can have Theo track some of the Mutts, see if they're in England. Do you think Uncle Leo would be able to identify them if I brought some scent's to him?" I asked as I continued to look through the papers. He nodded.

"Yes, he did get a good hit on the scents. I will let him know to expect you sometime soon with some samples. In the meantime, until we know what the real threat is, I suggest keeping a close eye on Hermione. There's no doubt a Mutt would be able to pick up your scent on her." I nodded and then stood.

"I will. I'm going to get Theo on this, I'll warn Blaise, Pansy, Will and Xavier as well. Keep me updated, father." I said as I walked to the door. He nodded and I made my way to our room. I floo'ed to the Ministry and then found Theo.

 **(HERMIONE P.O.V.)**

I sighed as I signed off on a few charts. So far the day has been typical. A few Quidditch accidents, a spell gone wrong, a potion reversal or two, nothing too bad. Of course, I've now just jinxed it. I chuckled before looking down at my left hand. The ring was huge. Five carat center stone surrounded by smaller ones. The band was filled with stones, as well as the matching wedding band. I thought the ring Ron bought me was huge, now it just seems tiny in comparison. But, I do love them. They are gorgeous. Narcissa assured me that they are spelled so that no stone will fall out and the rings won't be damaged. I was terrified of destroying such a priceless family heirloom, but now I don't have to worry. I twisted the band on my finger for a moment before going back to looking over charts. Just then my coin began vibrating. I pulled it out, silenced it, and then headed down to the pit. I walked up to the check in desk.

"I was called?" The nurse, I believe her name is Patty, nodded.

"You have a visitor, he is sitting in the waiting room." I nodded. It couldn't be Draco, I'd feel it if it were him. As strange as that is, I can just tell. I walked over to the waiting room and my eyebrow raised. Ronald Weasley. He looked over, saw me, and then bolted out of his seat.

"Mione, thank Merlin. We need to talk." I cringed at the nickname, furrowed my brow and then sighed.

"My office." I said before we walked to my office. Once inside I closed the door and sat behind my desk. He then began pacing in front of my desk.

"You've gotta help me, Mione. They're making me marry Astoria Greengrass, that woman is mental! I can't marry her! Kingsley likes you, can you tell him that you'll marry me instead? Give Greengrass to someone else. She is too barmy to handle!" I rolled my eyes and then scoffed.

"No, Ronald. I can't. Yes, Kingsley likes me. However, even if I wasn't married, I'd still say no." I said sitting upright and giving him a glare. He was pacing, still.

"Come on, Mione. Look I know I messed up, but can't you….wait, you're married? To who?! When did that happen?!" I smirked and then chuckled. I was about to answer when there was a knock on my door and it opened.

"Healer Malfoy, carnage in the pit. Seems like a Werewolf attack. They'll be here in a moment. I'll wrangle the Trainee's and have them meet you there." Sabrina said before walking away, leaving the door open. I quickly clipped my hair back before grabbing my wand and walking out from behind the desk.

"Married Wednesday, to my husband Draco Malfoy. Now, if you'll excuse me, there are people in need of my help." I said before walking out of the room and making my way to the pit. Once I got there, all hell broke loose. Three people were rushed in with severe wounds.

"Todd and Melanie, curtain three. Andrew and Samantha, curtain four. Patty, I'll need your help in curtain five." I said as I put on gloves and walked over.

"Angelo Curtis, twenty-five. Admitted for severe lacerations, trauma, and blood loss." Patty read from the chart. I looked at him as he squirmed and writhed and I assessed the wounds. They were deep, definitely claws. I checked his pupils and vitals before he suddenly grabbed my arm.

"You're...a... Mal-foy. Tell Sjef that it was...a...a..Mutt..a Mutt...it did this." He said in between groans and ragged breaths. I nodded slowly.

"Ok, Mr. Curtis. I need you to stay calm, alright? We are going to do everything we can." He gripped my arm tighter.

"No..they're here...it's..a…" Then he began choking, on blood. We acted fast and managed to clear his air way.

"Call up to OW, three trauma's in-bound. Internal bleeding and possible punctured lung." I said to Patty. She quickly did as I asked and we wheeled them up to the Operation Wing.

After we get them up there, I requested that Healer Barnett handle the operations before heading to my office. I quickly wrote a letter to Draco and sent it.

' _Dray,_

 _There were three trauma's brought in._

 _Looked to be Werewolf attack, possibly Lycan._

 _One, he somehow recognized me as a Malfoy._

 _He told me to tell the, well the something that_

 _started with an 'S' that it was a Mutt, whatever_

 _that is. I think you or Lucius should get down_

 _here._

 _-Mia.'_

I looked out the window and got this feeling. Something was happening. There was something out there, and whatever it was. It was drawing nearer. A moment later I received a reply.

' _Coming, Mia._

 _-Dray'_

It was written fast, I could tell. I walked behind my desk and pulled out a water bottle. I took a drink and then tried not to think about that feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. I sat down and then looked at the files on my desk. The three young men who were now fighting for their lives. I knew it couldn't have been a Werewolf. It wasn't a full moon and it happened in broad daylight. A moment later my door opened and Draco walked in, Lucius behind him. I stood up and he hugged me, taking a deep breath. Then he looked down at my white robes and saw blood on the arm.

"What happened, Hermione?" Lucius said as he walked up and looked at the blood stain on my robes.

"Three traumas came into the pit today, they suspected a Werewolf attack given that that is what it looks like. I began looking over one of them. As I was checking his vitals and assessing his injuries he reached out and grabbed my arm. He said 'You're a Malfoy. Tell the' well I'm not sure what he said 'that it was a Mutt'. Then when I tried to get him to calm down he said 'No, they're here. It's a' and then he began choking on his own blood. What the bloody hell is going on?" I asked as I held onto Draco's arm, which he held onto mine. Lucius and Draco shared a look before I squeezed Draco's arm. He looked down at me before looking at Lucius again. Lucius nodded and then Draco turned his attention back to me.

"Blaise's parents, while they were in Italy, had a handful of Mutt killings in their territory. Leo suspected that they would come here to England, and so I am having Theo track known Mutts. It's safe to say they're here." Lucius nodded in agreement.

"Do you happen to have the names of the young men?" Lucius asked. I nodded and looked at their charts.

"Angelo Curtis, Richard Wills, and Samuel Bronson." I said before looking up at Lucius and Draco. Draco looked at Lucius and Lucius sighed.

"Will someone tell me what in the bloody fuck is going on?" I said with my hands on my hips. Draco smirked at me and then Lucius followed.

"Draco will fill you in, there are matter's I must attend to. I should hope that you keep me informed about their status. And Hermione, it would be wise to have someone shadow you today. A member of the clan." He said before nodding and then leaving the room. I turned to Draco who was running his hand through his hair.

"Dray, what is happening? Do you know these men?" He nodded and then leaned against my window, facing me.

"First off, a Mutt is a Lycan who isn't a member of any clan. Whether by choice or he was exiled. Mutt's can't have a permanent address, they either have to be on the move or find someone to take them in."

"Uncle Leo told father that there were five Mutt killings on their lands in Italy. Uncle Leo recognized one or two of the scents, but he couldn't put a name or face to the scents. The other three scent's he didn't recognize, but he said they smelled new." My eyebrows furrowed.

"New?" He nodded.

"Newly turned, newly bitten Lycans. Do you have their clothes?" He asked standing up straight. I nodded.

"Yes, their effects have been bagged while they're undergoing operations. Were you friends with them?" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before nodding.

"I'll need to take a look at their things. We met at a Clan meeting when I was nine. We haven't had a problem with Mutts for years. Now they're making more, killing on Clan member's lands, and targeting Clan members." He said and leaned his fists on my desk, head down. I heard a low growl rumble from his chest as his breathing increased. His fists clenched so hard his knuckles were as white as my robes. I reached out and ran my hand down his back. His breathing began to slow down before he stood up straight and pulled me in for a hug. He held onto me tightly, burying his face in my hair. I held him and just leaned my head against his chest, facing the window. I could hear his heartbeat slowly going back to normal. He sighed and then entwined his fingers in my hair. I could tell his eyes were closed. I closed mine and just relaxed, enjoying the feeling of being warm and safe.

"I can't believe this bullshit, Mione!" I heard, cringed, and then groaned. Burying my face into Draco's chest. That moment of relaxation and pure comfort was now ruined by Ronald.

"What do you want, Ronald? I thought you left." I said against Draco's firm chest. It came out slightly muffled.

"Here I was thinking that you'd be just as miserable as I'm going to be, now I find you getting all cozy with him! At work! You wouldn't even let me hold your hand while you were at work! You said it was ' _too unprofessional'_!" He said trying to mimic my voice, and failing. I do not sound like that.

"Look, I'm having a shit day, Weasel. So you need to leave, before I take out my anger on you." I heard Draco say as his heart rate started to rise and his muscles tense. I rubbed his back and then pulled back, putting myself between Ron and Draco.

"You should leave, Ron. Now. For your own good." I said holding onto Draco's hand behind me. I could practically hear him breathing, he was getting angrier by the second.

"Why? What's Malfoy gonna do? Use some of his old Death Eater tricks on me? I'm sure the Ministry would love that. I get that I hurt you, Mione." I cringed again at the horrible nickname.

"I'm sorry for that. But how could you run into his arms?! He's a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake!" I growled, which surprised me and then gave Draco's hand a squeeze when I heard a loud growl come from him. Ron seemed to notice it but quickly turned his attention back to me.

"In case you can't wrap your head around this, I'm a Malfoy too, Ronald! And I don't give a shit if you're sorry, what's done is done. Draco is my husband, for a year or longer, who knows. And you would do well to remember that! Now, leave! Before I leave the room, close the door, and let Draco work out his anger!" I said before turning to Draco and letting him wrap his arm around me.

"Celene! Escort Mr. Weasley to the nearest exit." I said and Celene appeared at the doorway.

"If you'll follow me, Mr. Weasley. It's right this way." She said gesturing down the hall. Ron gave me a look before huffing and following her out. Once they were gone I felt Draco relax. He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, to calm himself.

"Would you really let me pummel the Weasel?" He asked raising his eyebrow. I chuckled and shrugged.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." I said giving him a smile. He smirked and then kissed my head before releasing my shoulders.

"I'm going to have Pansy stay here with you today, mind if I take Angelo, Rich, and Sam's clothes? I can have Leo try to pick up a scent off of them." I nodded.

"We will need them back eventually. I'll owl Lucius the moment I know more about their condition." He nodded and then hugged me again before kissing my forehead and letting me go. I pulled out a piece of St. Mungo's Stationary before writing down that I gave Draco permission to take the young men's clothes. I gave it to him and he gave me a smile.

"Thanks, Mia. I owe you." I shrugged my shoulders.

"No you don't, but if you insist. A tub of cookie dough ice cream waiting for me when I get home would be just fine." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Consider it done." He said with a very Malfoy smirk.

"See you at home." He said before kissing my forehead one last time and then heading towards the door.

"Have a good day." I called to him and he turned give me a smile.

"You too, Mia." Before he walked out and then down the hall. I sighed and sat down at my desk. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and then focused on some patient charts.

 **(LUCIUS P.O.V.)**

"Mr. Curtis, Mr. Wills, Mr. Bronson. Thank you for coming." I said as I watched the three men take a seat in front of my desk. They nodded at me.

"Of course, Sjef. May I ask, what is the reason you've summoned us? And to your home? We usually meet at the Hjem." I nodded at Curtis and crossed my fingers together over my desk.

"Unfortunately these are regrettable circumstances that we are meeting under. If it wasn't dire, I wouldn't have asked you to meet here. I've received word that your sons were attacked by a Mutt, or Mutts, this morning and were rushed to St. Mungo's. They are being cared for as we speak. Any moment, I'm sure you're going to receive an owl informing you of their admittance." All three men's faces dropped.

"Do the Healer's know of their lineage?" Bronson said.

"Are they receiving the proper care?" Wills asked. I nodded and held a hand up.

"One of the best, if not the best, Trauma Healer's is in charge of all of your sons cases. I've asked her to keep me informed of their progress." I said as I return my hands to their original position on my desk.

"Who is this Healer? How do you know she is the best? Is she a member or friend of the Clan?" Curtis asked. I, again, held my hand up before dropping it again.

"Hermione Malfoy, TH1. She is my son's wife, the Brightest Witch of the Age, and I consider her to be my daughter. I would entrust her with my mate's life, my son's, and my own. She is a member of this Clan. She's also provided us with a way of possibly tracking the Mutt, or Mutts, that did this." I said. Receiving nods from all of them. An owl arrived and I checked the letter.

' _Lucius,_

 _We've owled their families,_

 _though I'm sure you've already_

 _told them. All three pulled_

 _through their operations_

 _and are recovering nicely._

 _They will be closely monitored_

 _overnight, but they will be able_

 _to return home tomorrow._

 _We have them sedated while_

 _they heal, however I will be_

 _reversing the sedation when I_

 _return in the morning._

 _Draco has taken their clothes_

 _to Leo Zabini, in hopes of_

 _identifying the Mutts responsible._

 _Don't worry, Pansy has been by_

 _my side all day._

 _See you at home._

 _-Hermione'_

"I've just received word from Hermione. All three are recovery nicely after their operations and will be able to return home tomorrow. They are currently sedated while they heal, but Hermione will reverse the sedation tomorrow morning. I assure you all, we will find those responsible and they will be dealt with." They all nodded.

"Thank you, Sjef. And please give our gratitude to your daughter." I nodded and then they left. I looked down at the letter and smiled slightly. I was so caught up in thought I didn't hear Cissa walk in the room. I glanced up and saw her smiling at me lovingly. She walked up and sat on my lap before looking down at the letter in my hands.

"How long do you think it will take Draco to tell her?" I sighed with a chuckle.

"I do not know. But I know that she and Draco will give us plenty of grandchildren." I said with a knowing smirk. She looked at me and tilted her head to the right.

"How do you know, my love?" She said furrowing her brow ever so slightly. I gave her a smile.

"I just do, my love." She smiled down at me and gave a me a kiss before pulling back and looking at the letter again.

"I can already sense it between them. She is already beginning to feel the pull. Though I doubt she knows exactly what is causing her feelings. That being said, she is extraordinarily smart. If Draco says nothing, she may figure it out on her own." I said with a chuckle. Cissa nodded and chuckled too.

"She is the perfect edition to the Malfoy family." Cissa said with a smile. I returned her smile.

"I wholeheartedly agree, my love."

 **~A/N~**

 **Well! Something was bound to happen sooner or later.**

 **There will be some time jumps, given that this takes place over a years time.**

 **But I will try not to leave anything good out!**

 **-Confrontation with Ron.**

 **-An angry Draco.**

 **-Mutt attack.**

 **-Lucius P.O.V.**

 **How will this Mutt situation play out?**

 **How will Hermione fair over the next month with everything going on?**

 **Is Lucius right about Hermione & Draco?**

 **Will they stay married or be rematched?**

 **Also! Seriously, let me know if you want me to write a sequel!**

 **Review and stay tuned!**

 **~Cass~**


	8. The Sweet Life

**~A/N~**

 **Well, this chapter is short. But that is because the next two are going to be one day spilt into two chapters!**

 **There is a time jump in this one!**

 **Also, although I am shit at writing it, there will be some naughty bits in the next two, maybe three chapters!**

 **Hence the M rating!**

 **If you don't like to read that stuff, there will be markers so you can skip it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~End of A/N~**

 **Midnight**

 **(DRACO P.O.V.)**

I quietly got back into bed and laid down facing Hermione. She had turned over and rolled closer to my side of the bed while I was gone. I smiled slightly and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She moved slightly.

"Where were you? You had me worried." She said quietly.

"I didn't mean to wake you, I just went for a run. Had to work out some energy." She nodded slightly before her left hand reached out and held my left.

"Miss me?" I asked as I rubbed my thumb over her hand. She squeezed my hand slightly.

"Mmhmm. I was worried that something else had happened." I nodded softly.

"Don't worry, sjelevenn. You're safe." I softly kissed her knuckles and then watched as she pulled my hand closer to her chest. I moved closer to her and focused to the sound of her breathing. I fell asleep to that sound and her glorious scent.

 **Jan. 8, 2005.**

"God's damn you, you vile being." I said as sunlight poured into the room blinding me. I felt a smack against my chest and looked down to see Hermione nestled against me. I leaned down and kissed her head.

"Good morning, Mia." I said before stretching slightly. She stretched.

"Good morning, Dray. Feel better after your run last night?" She said snuggling back against me. I chuckled.

"Much. Do you have to go in?" I asked holding her close and kissing her head. She nodded and I groaned.

"It's the bloody weekend. I was hoping we could have the weekend to hang out, talk more." I felt her smile.

"Well, I can take half the day off today. Possibly take tomorrow off." I smiled against her hair.

"Sounds good to me. Angelo, Rich, and Sam go home today, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"As soon as I get in I'll check them out and then reverse the sedation if they've healed properly." I nodded and then sighed.

"Thank you for the ice cream, by the way." I chuckled and kissed her head.

"You're welcome. And no, I didn't have a house-elf get it." I felt her chuckle and then stretch again before turning to get out of bed. I groaned and held onto her left hand.

"Five more minutes." I said with a groan. She laughed, sat on the bed, leaned down, and then kissed my cheek before pulling away and walking to the bathroom. I groaned and turned around so I was laying on my stomach. I hid my face in her pillow and sighed. After about thirty minutes she walked back out of the bathroom and laughed.

"Are you going to stay in bed all day?" I shrugged and turned my head to face her.

"Maybe just until you get home." She rolled her eyes, walked over, held out her hands for me to take and then motioned for me to get up. I groaned again before turning and letting her help pull me out of bed.

"Was that so hard?" She asked with a smile. I stretched, arms in the air coming down to my sides and nodded.

"Yes. But like my father always says, happy wife, happy life." She laughed and shooed me into the bathroom. I didn't take long, maybe ten minutes. And when I exited the bathroom I saw her sitting on the edge of the bed putting on her shoes.

"Why?" I asked as I walked over to the closet and quickly changed into a pair of black jeans, a white tshirt, and black skate boarding tennis shoes.

"Why what?" She asked from the doorway as I was tying the laces.

"Why do you always have to look so damn good, it's a bit unnerving." I said with a smirk. I stood up and grabbed a leather jacket and she walked up to me, putting her hands on my chest.

"I'm a Malfoy." She said with a smirk, a pat on my chest, and then walked out. I chuckled and we went down to eat breakfast.

 **Feb. 13, 2005.**

 **(HERMIONE P.O.V.)**

I groaned and stretched as I woke up. I noticed that the bed was cold and threw my left arm out to find nothing there. I sighed and sat up, stretching again before getting out of bed and going into the bathroom. I took a minute in the shower, enjoying the warmth when I heard a POP. I pulled back the curtain to see Mitzi standing there with a smile on her face.

"Master Draco sent Mitzi to see if youz was awake. He says to join him in his study when youz are done." I smiled and her and nodded.

"Thank you, Mitzi. I will. Oh! Before I forget, I left something for you on the night stand. A little Valentine's Day gift." I said with a smile. She smiled wide and then left the bathroom with a POP. I could hear her laugh with joy and then finished my shower. When I walked out of the bathroom she was gone so I quickly dressed in black skinny jeans, a form fitting grey button down, and some black dragonhide english riding boots that Cissa had gotten me. I made my way to Dray's study and said hi to a house elf who was dusting off an old portrait. The man in the portrait just looked at me with a furrowed brow before resuming whatever he was doing. I opened the door to Dray's study and found him working on Clan stuff. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning, Mia. Sleep well?" I chuckled and walked around the desk, leaning down and kissing him on the cheek. Receiving one from him.

"Good morning to you too. Well, yes. Until I woke up cold." He chuckled and took my hand, kissing my knuckles and giving it a squeeze.

"Sorry, Mitzi woke me early. I have some things I need to have finished before the sammenkomst this week." He gave me a smile and I sat on his desk.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" I asked as I looked out the large window and gazed at the Manor grounds. I could feel him shrug his shoulders.

"Not sure. Father said he thought it might only take a few days, but in all honesty, it could easily take a week." I nodded softly and sighed.

"That attached to me already, Mia?" He said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

"If you must know, then yes. When you live with someone for a month you get used to them being around. And what the hell am I going to do over the weekend if you're gone? Blaise and Ginny will no doubt be busy. And I'm pretty sure Harry and Pansy are going to be helping out at the Hogwarts Quidditch event." He chuckled and put his hand on my thigh, I placed mine over his.

"Well, let's pray to the Gods that I'll be home before the weekend. Can't have you moping around the house like Moaning Myrtle." I laughed.

"Did she spy on you in the prefects bath too?" He chuckled and nodded.

"According to her _'I'm hung like a horse with dangerous stormy eyes'_. She creeped me out more than Bogart's." I laughed and smacked the top of his hand with an eye roll. He just smirked and then went back to his papers. I sighed and looked out the window, still holding his hand on my thigh. He gave my hand a squeeze and then there was a knock on the door. He said 'come in' without looking up from what he was doing. I looked over my shoulder and saw Cissa walk in.

"There you are, Hermione. An owl came for you. Also, Draco darling, don't forget that you have a lunch meeting with Mr. Greengrass tomorrow." I heard him groan and just chuckled. She walked up to me, gave me a side hug and we kissed each other's cheeks before she handed me the letter. She left and I removed my hand from atop Dray's to open the letter.

' _Hermione,_

 _It's been too long since we've seen you!_

 _Arthur and I are throwing a little brunch_

 _and would love if you could come!_

 _You can bring Draco as well, Ginny_

 _is bringing Blaise, Harry is_

 _bringing Pansy, and Ron is bringing_

 _Astoria._

 _This Saturday at eleven o'clock!_

 _Hope to see you there!_

 _-Molly W.'_

"Well, you better be home this weekend or your wife is staying with Blaise and Ginny for a week." I said before handing him the letter. He chuckled and then gave my thigh a squeeze.

"I swear on my life, I will do whatever I can to be there." He said putting his hand over his heart. I smiled and nodded. Mitzi brought me some breakfast and I ate it on a chair with my feet kicked up in Dray's lap as he finished his work. We spent the rest of the day talking, laughing, and reading in my second favourite room in the Manor, the library. Our weekend ritual.

 **~A/N~**

 **Well, short and sweet! Sorry it's so short, but there will be bigger chapters soon! I promise!**

 **-Draco and Hermione cuteness.**

 **-Letter from Molly.**

 **How will Draco's trip go?**

 **How will Hermione cope with Draco being gone?**

 **What will Draco & Hermione do for Valentine's Day?**

 **And how will that lunch with Mr. Greengrass go?**

 **Find out soon!**

 **Another reminder, some Draco & Hermione smut is coming in the next two maybe three chapters!**

 **They will be marked so you can skip it if you don't want to read it!**

 **Review and stay tuned! :D**

 **~Cass~**


	9. Valentine's Day Part 1

**~A/N~**

 **Ok! So this will be broken up into parts, it is incredibly long. :P**

 **But, here is the first part!**

 **We see more of a previously mentioned original character, this character will be in it more!**

 **Also, there will be a SEQUEL! You have spoken, and so once I've written this entire story I will start on the sequel. :D**

 **You will learn more about the Lycans!**

 **Here you go!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

 **~End of A/N~**

 **Feb. 14, 2005**

 **(DRACO P.O.V.)**

I woke up and pulled her closer to me, like I do every morning. I heard her chuckled and lean into me. I placed a kiss on her neck and then sighed. I really didn't want to leave this bed today. Correction: I didn't want either of us to leave this bed today. I sighed again and nuzzled into her hair. She chuckled and turned her head so she could see me.

"Someone's cuddly this morning." She said reaching back with her hand running it through my hair. I nuzzled closer to her and squeezed her to me slightly.

"Mmhmm. I leave tomorrow morning." She nodded slightly and then I felt and heard her sigh.

"I know." I heard her say softly. She wrapped her arms around mind that were holding her.

"I've always been excited for the sammenkomst. But now I don't want to go." I said into her hair. I felt her small hand grip my forearm.

"I don't want you to go either, but I know it's important that you do." I sighed and shook my head.

"I hate that you're almost always right. If it wasn't important, I wouldn't go." She chuckled slightly and nodded. It was quiet for a few minutes before I felt her chuckle and then turn her head to glance over her shoulder.

"What did you get me for Valentine's Day?" I could see the smirk on her face. She thinks I forgot. I chuckled.

"Gift number one is currently sitting in the closet." She turned her body to face me. A huge smile with a hint of shock on her face.

"A) you remembered? B) number one? C) When did you have time to get me a gift, let alone multiple?" I laughed and laid on my back.

"A) of course I remembered. It's one of your favourite holidays. B) Yes, you have a total of six. C) I made the time to." I said before gesturing towards the closet.

"Go on, it's not going to open itself." She giggled and then crawled over me to get to the closet. Once inside I could hear her tearing at the paper before I heard a gasp. She literally ran out of the closet and jumped on me hugging me.

"For the love of the Gods! How did you know I wanted these?" She said now straddling me and looking at the shoes.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, elskede." She smiled at me and chuckled.

"Now I don't have to worry about my feet hurting at work!" She said laughing and looking at them. They're black classy yet sexy heels, that are spelled so that you're feet don't hurt ever while wearing them. They came out about a week ago and are extremely hard to get, unless you're a Malfoy.

"Glad you like them, Mia." She looked at me and for a moment I thought she was going to kiss me. I was hoping for it but after a second she just kissed my cheek and hugged me again.

"I love them, Dray. And I have a couple gifts for you." She said climbing off me and crawling over to her night stand. She pulled out a box wrapped in Slytherin coloured wrapping paper and handed it me.

"Here. Open it." I smiled and opened it, tearing off the paper and then opening the box. I smiled wide and let out a shocked gasp.

"No way. Seriously?" She laughed and smiled.

"Yup, two tickets to see the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team play in Bulgaria." My eyebrows raised and I tackled her on the bed, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her neck and cheek. She was laughing uncontrollably. I leaned on my forearms and looked at the tickets, her still under me.

"Wait, these are in the Minister's box. How the bloody hell did you pull that off?" I said with a smile. She chuckled.

"I'm the Brightest Witch of the Age for a reason." I smirked at her and then kissed her cheek. I was looking at the tickets and felt her hand run up my arm.

"I figured you could use a break with everything going on." I smiled at her.

"You and Blaise could have a guys day or whatever." I raised an eyebrow.

"Who says I'd want Blaise to come?" She cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Um, Theo? Will? Xavier?" I smirked and shook my head.

"Now, why would I want to sit through a match with them when I could watch it with my wife instead?" She laughed.

"Even though I don't like Quidditch?" I nodded.

"I'd still rather go with you. Besides, maybe you just need to watch a match with the right person to like it." She laughed and then wrapped her arms around my neck. I used my right hand to move hair away from her face and tuck it behind her hair. I traced her lips with my thumb before looking in her eyes.

"You're going to be late for work." I said with a small smile. She gave me a small smile.

"I don't mind." She said running her hand through my hair. My breathing began to deepen and everything in me told me to just kiss her already.

"If we don't get up now, I'm going to kiss you, Mia." I said looking into her perfect milk chocolate brown eyes. She ran her small hand down my cheek and to my chest.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Slightly Naughty Part.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"This is my second gift, Draco." She said before she raised her head and brought her lips to mine. It was soft, sweet, but there was passion behind it. I moaned into the kiss and laid myself down on top of her, deepening the kiss. I moved her legs so that I was laying between them and felt her hand go from my chest to my back, pulling me closer. I moaned when I felt her legs pull me towards her. I ran my hand from the side of her face down to her chest and grabbed ahold of her left breast. Making her moan. I was about to roll my hips into hers when there was a POP.

"Mitzi's sorry to interupt, but Mistress Hermione is going to be late if she doesn't get up now." I had broken the kiss and groaned. Letting my head fall into the crook of her neck. She chuckled.

"Thank you, Mitzi." She said before leaning her cheek against my head.

"Should Mitzi make yours breakfast to go?" I let out a soft groan and felt her chuckle.

"Yes, that would be sweet of you, Mitzi. Thank you." She said with a chuckle.

"Of course, Mistress Hermione. Mitzi's sorrys again." Mitzi said with a giggle before she was gone with a POP. I groaned but then laughed.

"I finally get to kiss you and we are interrupted. Guder jævla det." She laughed and then pulled my head up to face her. She kissed me, harder this time and gripped my hair. I put my weight on her and moaned when she bit my lip. I put more force behind the already heated kiss and then rolled my hips against hers causing her to gasp and then moan. Her legs went around my waist, pulling me to her and I rolled my hips again, this time with more force. We both moaned and it took all my willpower and strength to pull back.

"If we don't stop now, Mia, I won't let you out of this bed till tomorrow." She leaned up and kissed me hard, pulling my hair in the process. I moaned.

"Mia, I'm serious." I said breaking the kiss enough to speak before letting out a loud moan when she ground her hips against mine. I pinned her to the bed and attacked her lips, plunging my tongue into her mouth and grinding my hips against hers, rocking back and forth. The moans and gasps coming from her were driving me crazy. She dragged her nails down my back and I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips. I reached my hand underneath her night tank and grabbed her left breast, squeezing and rubbing it. She moaned into my mouth, and it made me growl again. I wasn't even inside her, hell we weren't even naked yet, and I could feel myself starting to sweat. Just as I was about to take off her shirt there was a pounding on the door.

"While I would love grandchildren, you two are reeking up the house. Now, Hermione is going to be late and Draco you are needed to finish organizing Clan members vote slips." I heard my father say from the other side of the door. I let out a groan that sounded slightly like a growl. I sighed and began kissing Mia's neck.

"I can hear you, son." I growled and then leaned back. I looked at her and she laughed at the look on my face.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Slightly Naughty Part.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"He'll be there in a moment, Lucius." She said with a chuckled. I shook my head and smirked.

"We need to move out." I said with a chuckle. She laughed and ran her hand down my arm.

"There's always tonight, Dray." She said with a smirk and a wink before she flipped us over so she was on top. She leaned down and kissed me.

"Besides, I've got to go to work and you have some work to do of your own." She said before kissing my chest a few times making me sigh and lean my head back, eyes closed. Then I no longer felt her straddling me. I looked up to see her walking to the bathroom with a smirk.

"You little minx." I said before sitting up. She chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't take long. You have a rather large problem to take care of." She said glancing down at my lap with a very Malfoy smirk on her perfect lips. I groaned and then laid back on the bed as she closed the bathroom door. Today was going to be a long day.

We got ready quickly enough and then made our way downstairs. We arrived in the dining room to find mother and father eating breakfast. We all said good morning and exchanged hugs before Mitzi arrived with a bag of food for Mia. She looked at me and said a quiet 'sorrys again' with a smile before she was off with a POP.

"Exactly how late will you be?" My mother asked Mia with a smirk. Mia just laughed and looked at her watch.

"About half an hour. Not too bad. I will see you guys later." She said before giving me a quick kiss and then leaving to go to work. I sighed and sat down at the table. Filling my plate and trying to avoid the smirks I was getting from both of my parents.

"You haven't told her." My father said. It wasn't a question, rather a statement. I nodded.

"Not yet." He nodded.

"She will figure it out sooner or later, son." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, making a mental note to get a haircut soon.

"Trust me, father. I know. But right now I need to work on our relationship, then I will tell her. I don't want to just spring it on her. It's not exactly a subject that is to be taken lightly." He nodded. We then went back to eating breakfast in silence. To say that today was going to be a hard one would be a tremendous understatement.

 **11:30am.**

Traditions are highly regarded in the Lycan community. For us, continuing on traditions isn't just a way of keeping our history alive, it's also a way we honour those who've come before us. Whether it be a large gathering of the Clans (also called a sammenkomst) or something small like waiting for our Clan leader (also called a Sjef) to take the first bite of a meal, we've had these traditions since around the time the first pack was created. Thousands of years, and still our traditions are a very large part of our day to day lives.

Though, some things have changed. We have more paperwork that needs to be done. We must fill out registry documents once, sometimes twice a year, and entire Clans do not meet that often. They've grown too large for all members to meet in one location. So, if there is an issue that needs a vote, we have cards that members fill out and send to their Sjef. Then, the Sjef, his/her firstborn son, and the council of the Clan's Sjef all meet in Tønsberg to discuss the matter at hand. Vote cards are read and counted and the majority vote of the members is considered by the all the Clan's leaders. However, the leaders can decide whatever they want, regardless of the majority vote.

With the issue of the Mutts, this is something that hasn't been a problem for centuries. The Clan's have strict laws and will enforce them, this fact has lead to the proper behavior of Mutts. Some are Mutts because they choose to be, others are because they did something that had them thrown out of their Clan. We do not treat them badly, unless they break the laws. Then they must face a trial. The trial is held in Tønsberg at the Hjem (meaning home) and the Sjef from each Clan listens to the plaintiff and the defendant before taking a vote and then giving the verdict.

The current situation we are in raises some terrifying questions. With the level of illegal Mutt activity going on, there is a high chance that the Clan's will want war. However, a Lycan war is far different from a wizarding or possibly even Muggle war, I don't know much about the latter. Traditions, remember? We either fight in our wolf form, or with traditional weapons. Swords, axes, knives, spears, shields. When growing up, a young Lycan is taught to use all these weapons expertly. Male and female, we don't discriminate. We fight bloody, more like animals rather than wizards. The questions remain: war or not? If war, who will we be fighting against? If war, who will be fighting? And most importantly, how do we keep our mates and children safe?

On top of all these things, my father and I still have to run two major companies. Two very large and successful companies. Companies that play a huge part in the wizarding world, not just wizarding England, but wizarding communities all over the world. Today I am meeting with Peirce Greengrass to discuss his contract with Malfoy & Sons. My father is tired of having to deal with him, so has tasked me to handle the situation. He did mention that Astoria Greengrass-Weasley would be joining her father for this lunch meeting, something I am not looking forward to. She has always had an obsession with me.

I sighed and finished with the registry information, I had to redo mine given that I am now married to Mia. I slipped the documents into an envelope and then sent it to the Ministry via Owl, before kicking my feet up on my desk and leaning back in my chair. I glanced at the wall clock and saw that the meeting was in thirty minutes. I groaned. I was about ready to get up when I picked up the most glorious scent coming from just outside the doors to my study. I smirked and the doors opened to reveal Mia walking in. She smiled at me and then made her way over to me, sitting on my lap and giving me a kiss.

"What are you doing home?" She chuckled and ran her hand down my neck, it stopping on my chest.

"I remembered Lucius saying something about Astoria Greengrass joining her father for your lunch meeting, didn't want you to have to suffer through it alone." I chuckled and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"How thoughtful of you. However, this isn't going to be a pleasant lunch. I have to tell Greengrass that we are pulling his contract with Malfoy & Sons." She furrowed her brow slightly and tilted her head to the left. It looked adorable.

"Why? I seem to recall you mentioning he didn't have much entitled with his contract in the company." I nodded and rubbed her thigh with my right hand.

"When my father gave him the contract, there were some stipulations. One being that each month he would have to show up at a board meeting, another being at least once a year he had to help contribute to a production of something. Could just be a tiny suggestion or even a small adjustment. He hasn't shown up for a board meeting since about August of last year, and before that, his attendance was spotty at best. He hasn't contributed anything in over a year. So, father's done with him." I then chuckled.

"Funny enough, I would've been done with him a long time ago if it were solely up to me. Father can be a much more generous businessman than I can." She chuckled and then sighed.

"What do you think Astoria is going to do?" I shrugged.

"If history is any indication, she will probably whine." I said, my face contorting to a look of sheer disgust. Mia's matched mine.

"Gods, she better not. I get enough of that from grown men at work." I chuckled and then sighed. Giving her thigh one last rub and then squeeze.

"We'd best be off. I want to get there early, that way I can get a drink before they show up." She chuckled and stood up, reaching a hand to me. I took it and we both made our way to the front of the Manor before apparating to an alley near the restaurant. We were meeting them at Seven Park Place, a wizarding restaurant in muggle London. Which didn't sit well with Greengrass, but I put my foot down. We walked in and then went to the back room, a room I had reserved so that we could close the door in case of any tantrums. I ordered a glass of scotch-whiskey before I even ordered my food. I heard Mia tell the waiter that it was going to be a three-glass minimum kind of day for me and he told her he would make sure to have them ready.

"Well, you've got about fifteen minutes before they arrive." She said rubbing my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and took another drink.

"I absolutely hate having meetings with people like them." I said after I had swallowed the strong amber liquid. She chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Do they know about you and your family?" She asked. I nodded with a chuckle.

"Yeah, they're one of the few that do. I do have to warn you, the Greengrass' haven't given up, or even loosened, their views on Muggle-borns and Muggles." She nodded and gave me a small smile.

"I know. I've had to deal with Mrs. Greengrass at St. Mungo's. Let's just say, she made the Hogwart's you look innocent." I growled and she rubbed my back.

"Then why would you come to this lunch?" I asked before taking another drink. She gave me a smirk.

"Aren't you always saying that I'm a Malfoy now? And that being a Malfoy, especially in the pureblood world, means something? Well, I think it's about time that they learned that." I smirked and then leaned over, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. When we broke the kiss she gave me a smile.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to be able to do that." I said before giving her another quick kiss. She chuckled.

"Well, now you can. And by all means, please do." I had to stifle a groan, although a small growl escaped and she bit her lip. Just then the waiter came into the room.

"My apologies, but your guests have arrived." I nodded and in walked the Greengrass'. They gave me a nod but then they saw Mia and I could sense and see a flash of disgust.

"Mr. Greengrass, Mrs. Weasley. Please have a seat. In case you didn't already know, this is my wife, Hermione Malfoy." She gave them a polite smile, but I could see a smirk in her eyes. They sat down and then we ordered our food. They didn't wait for me to take a bite, but they noticed that Mia did and gave her an odd look. Throughout the duration of the meal, I noticed Astoria giving me flirty glances, which I ignored and did everything in my power not to growl at her. Mia, she saw everything, however her face remained stoic. Something she no doubt picked up from my mother.

Once the meal was finished, we ordered drinks and let the food settle before we got down to business. Mia could sense when I was getting agitated and would run her hand over my back or give my shoulder a squeeze. The Greengrass' were not pleased with the amount of affection we were displaying.

"Mr. Malfoy, what business did you wish to discuss?" Mr. Greengrass asked as he sat back in his chair. I nodded.

"Well, the board met this past week and discussed our current contracts, which would be renewed and which would be dissolved. I trust you received an owl regarding this meeting?" I said in what Mia describes as my 'businessman voice'. He nodded, he held his head high and I could tell he was trying to look down on Mia in a subtle way.

"My father and I discussed this with the board, and I am here to inform you that your contract with Malfoy & Sons has been terminated, effective immediately." I said as I held back a smirk. Mia was biting her inner cheek to refrain from smirking. They both had looks of pure shock, but then they turned to looks of anger.

"This is preposterous! You have no right to do this! I will appeal this decision with the board and your father!" I shook my head.

"The moment the words came out of my mouth, it was final. Had you read the fine print while signing the contract, Mr. Greengrass, you would find that should the requirements of the contract not be upheld, Malfoy & Sons has the right to terminate without appeal. The decision to terminate your contract was a unanimous one. I'm afraid there will be no appeals, Mr. Greengrass." I said in an emotionless yet firm voice. He huffed in displeasure before I heard what sounded a bit like a screech come from Astoria.

"This has to do with HER, doesn't it?! You can't do this to my father because of a…" I stood up and growled.

"One more word about my wife, and it very well may be your last. Hermione Malfoy does not have a say in the decisions made by the board, my father, or myself regarding Malfoy & Sons. Not yet anyway. Now, either you both will handle this with dignity and class, or you will be escorted out of here by force and face possible harassment and/or discrimination charges." I said in a low, firm, and slightly threatening voice. Looking them both in the Malfoy's are. Astoria was about to speak again when her father stopped her.

"Not another word out of you. We understand, Mr. Malfoy. I apologize for my daughter's outburst." He said giving Astoria a look. She looked dumbfounded and huffed before crossing her arms and sitting against the back of her chair. I sat back down and Mia ran a hand down my back to calm me.

"Thank you, Mr. Greengrass. I do hope you're more committed to future endeavours. And I'm sure that I can speak for Lucius, as well as the rest of the Malfoy's, when I say that we wish you all the best." Mia said with a dazzling smile. I couldn't help the smile on my face when I saw them both flash a quick look of disgust. He just slightly nodded at her and then cleared his throat.

"Well, thank you for the lunch, Mr. Malfoy. Enjoy the rest of your day." He said before glaring at Astoria and they both left. I turned to her and smirked.

"Do you have to go back to work?" I asked with an underlying flirty tone to my voice. She just chuckled and nodded.

"Sorry, Dray. But I do. Sabrina is handling my patients until I get back. Don't want her stressing herself too much. Did Xavier tell you the news?" She asked with a smile. I furrowed my brow slightly.

"No, I haven't seen him much. What news?" She smiled wide and chuckled.

"Well, it looks like the Clan is going to have a new member in about seven to eight months. Sabrina is pregnant." My eyebrows raised and I chuckled.

"Well done, Xavier." I said with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"What is it with you Lycans? That's the same thing Pansy said." She said with a chuckled. I smirked at her.

"Remember, family is very important to us. When our love becomes pregnant, it is a huge thing for us." She just chuckled and shook her head. I gave her a smile and then finished my drink.

"Well, I already made you late this morning. I'd hate to make you late again, sjelevenn." She smiled and nodded.

"Technically, I was complicit in my tardy behavior. But I'll let you take the blame for it. And to avoid any other situations that may make me late, I was thinking of apparating straight from here back to work." She said with a knowing smirk. I chuckled and nodded. There are some things in this world that will be ever changing. However, her genius is not one of those things. It's a comforting thought. It is also terrifying. In a good way.

"I can accept that. At least let me walk you to your office." I said with a smile. She nodded and I then paid the bill. We apparated to St. Mungo's and I walked her to her office. All the while thinking of just how this sammenkomst was going to go. As if all of this wasn't enough to ask of Mia. Depending on how this sammenkomst goes, which I can't see it going any other way than war, I feel that I would be asking too much of her to become involved in yet another war. I don't want her involved, but I can't say that it doesn't make sense. She is one of the best, if not the very best, Trauma Healers. And according to father, that is what we will need. I know he doesn't want to ask it of her either, but everyone has their role in their Clan and the Lycan community as a whole.

We walked into her office and she quickly changed from her jacket into her Healer's robes. There were a couple files on her desk that looked urgent, they weren't in the holder she has on her desk specifically for patient files. She caught me looking at them and sighed.

"Lucius has me looking at the charts of two Clan members who were possibly attacked by a Mutt. Once I review them, I'll be sending them back to the Healer in charge of their cases." I nodded and then leaned against her desk.

"What are your findings so far?" I asked as I looked back up at her. She sighed and then ran a hand through her wavy brown hair. Something she picked up from me.

"To be honest, they have all the markers of a Mutt attack. The lacerations are consistent with a wolf's claws, I found wolf hairs on the victim's clothes, and the sloppiness of the attacks would suggest an animal in a frenzy. Lucius said that when one is a newly bitten Lycan, they can easily lose control and the wolf essentially reverts back to its primal instincts." I nodded.

"It takes a lot of patience and time to learn to control your emotions and eventually your heart rate. Newly bitten Lycans, if put under enough pressure, can snap. Their animal instincts take over, and they essentially blackout. When they come to, sometimes they find that they have killed a wild animal. In some cases, they will kill people." She nodded and then sat down in her chair. She opened one of the files and was quiet for a moment before she spoke.

"What about born Lycans? Do you face the same problems?" I tilted my head to the right and then the left.

"Some do, others don't. We still face the same issues when it comes to learning to control the shift. However, some people are born more docile than others. Some have shorter tempers, some are naturally more emotional people, there are many different variables for those who are born." She nodded and then leaned on her desk.

"What about you? What variables did you have to consider?" I chuckled.

"What do you think, sjelevenn?" She chuckled slightly.

"My guess would be, you had a bit of a temper." I chuckled and nodded. Gods, did I ever.

"I was a horrid child at times. According to mother, I am a very passionate person. So, you can imagine, when I got angry or upset, there were a few times that I shifted involuntarily. Some instances were far worse than others." I said with a scoff. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"What do you mean? What happened?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"One time, when I hadn't been sleeping very much, Blaise, Theo, and I got into a heated argument. I ended up losing control. They barred themselves in the dungeons under the Manor for over two hours waiting for me to calm down. Apparently, I was clawing, tearing, and snarling at the door nonstop. I only scraped them, but had I not been stopped, there's no telling what I would've done." She nodded slowly.

"Who stopped you?" I chuckled slightly.

"Father. He had come home early from a business meeting to have lunch with mother. She was visiting Will's mother, so she wasn't around for the incident." She nodded and looked down at the file.

"How did he stop you?" I smirked.

"He forced me to change, back to my human form. Basically, like in a Werewolf pack, the Sjef or leader of our Clan, is like our Alpha. With a single growl or, well for lack of a better word: roar, a Sjef can force the change. Either to wolf, or back to human." I gave her a small smile and she nodded.

"Have you lost control since?" I shook my head firmly.

"No, after that I spent a lot of time learning ways to prevent it from happening again. I may become overwhelmed by emotion, but I can keep myself from shifting." She nodded and gave me a smile.

"Well, thank the Gods for that." There was a knock at the door and then it opened, to reveal Sabrina standing there with a smile. I gave her a small smile. It's good to know that Mia has friends within the Clan.

"Glad to see you're back. While you were gone, we had a patient come into the pit requesting to see you. According to their chart, they were seen by you once before." She said leaning against the door frame. Mia nodded.

"When did I see them last?" She asked putting the two files in the top left drawer of her desk.

"Last year, around October I believe. He won't see anyone but you. He's still sitting down there." I heard Mia sigh and then she stood up.

"Thank you, Sabrina. I'll be down there in a moment." Sabrina nodded and then left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Does that happen often?" I asked eyebrow raised. She shrugged slightly.

"Sometimes. Some have a fear of seeing a Healer, so when they find one they are comfortable with, they will only see that Healer." I nodded slowly.

"But you're a Trauma Healer?" She chuckled and nodded.

"I am, but I am also a licensed General Healer as well. Why do you think school took me so long?" I smirked and nodded. She walked over to me and sighed.

"Sometimes I wish you were a Healer too." She said linking her hands behind my neck. I tilted my head to the side.

"Why's that?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist.

"That way, I'd see you all day." I chuckled and nodded.

"Ah. I think you mean, so you could drag me into an on-call room and take advantage of me." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh hush, you'd love it." I smirked.

"Of course I would." I said before leaning in and giving her a quick, yet passionate, kiss. I pulled back and grabbed her hair clip from the pocket of her robes, raising it to her.

"However, I am not a Healer and you have some poor pathetic chap waiting on you. I, on the other hand, have to go tell father how the meeting went." She sighed and nodded, taking the clip and clipping her hair back.

"See you at home?" She asked with a small smile. I nodded and saluted her.

"Yes, ma'am. Oh, and three of your surprises are going to be waiting for you." She raised her eyebrow and then smirked.

"You are going to spoil me rotten." I smirked and chuckled with a shrug of my shoulders.

"You deserve it, Healer Malfoy." She swatted my shoulder before kissing me.

"See you then." She said before walking out the door. I smirked and then pulled out my wand and two small boxes from my pocket. I used my wand to return them to their original sizes and left them on her desk. Then I chuckled.

"I hear congratulations are in order for the Waite family." I said without even turning around. I heard her chuckle.

"Of course, Hermione told you. You two are definitely getting cozy. I'd wager that there won't be any rematching for you both. Not that you would want that anyway." She said making me turn around.

"Xavier told you she's my mate. Of course he did. And for your information, she made the first move. I'm not pushing things, if she wants it, if she wants to stay married to me forever, then that's her choice. I'm not forcing anything." She chuckled and then walked up to me.

"She's felt the pull for awhile now. Though she doesn't know that it's because she's your mate. But she is asking questions. I haven't told her anything, that's for you to do. But mate, you'd best tell her before she reads about it in some ancient text and hexes you into the next century." I sighed and nodded. She patted my shoulder and was about to walk out.

"Sabrina, how the hell am I supposed to tell her? I've never been concerned with finding my mate, finding out it was Hermione was on accident. I have no idea what the hell to say." She chuckled and walked back over to me.

"Look, you and I haven't really spent a lot of time together. But I do know this, you may be shit with talking about your emotions with people you don't know or care for, but when it comes to people you do care for? You say exactly what you need to. I've seen it with Xavier, Will, Blaise, Theo, Pansy. You say exactly what needs to be said."

"And yes, you can be a bit of an ass at times when telling people how you feel or what they need to hear. But you speak your truth. You and Hermione both speak the same language, the only difference being, Hermione grew up in a house full of emotion and feeling. When it comes down to it, you will know what to say." She said before giving me shoulder a squeeze and a smile.

"Thanks. Ya know, you shouldn't worry. You're going to be a great mother." She then smiled wider.

"See? You know exactly what to say. Thank you, Draco." I gave her a smile and she walked out the door. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before writing a note on a piece of spare parchment and leaving it on her desk next to the two gifts. Then I left St. Mungo's and headed to see father.

 **(HERMIONE P.O.V.)**

I walked down to the pit and headed for the check in counter. Patty saw me and gave me a small smile.

"The patient is in Exam Room 1. I decided to pull him from the waiting room when he began getting antsy." I gave her a nod and smile when she handed me his chart. I opened it and read it for a moment before walking to Exam Room 1. I knocked on the door and looked up to see him.

"Hello, Mr. Stroud. I'm sorry for the wait, I was at a lunch meeting. What can I help you with today?" He gave me a smile and nodded.

"It's perfectly alright, Healer Granger. I've been having issues with sleep, and it's gotten worse. I've tried some natural sleep remedies but none seem to keep me asleep for more than one hour." He said, still smiling. However when I moved to sit in front of him his head cocked to the side and he took a deep breath.

"Well, Mr. Stroud, I will have to check your vitals first but I can prescribe something to help you sleep better." He nodded and then gave me a smile again.

"You've gotten married, I take it? From the rings on your left hand. And please, call me Cyprus." I nodded at him and stood to check his vitals.

"I did, yes. Ok, Cyprus, I'm going to have you take a deep breath in and let it out slowly for me." I said before I began to check his vitals. Everything was good.

"Well, your vitals appear good. What do you think the cause of you lack of sleep is?" I asked as I wrote his vitals in his chart.

"Well, I've been under a lot of stress at work. That seems to be the only thing I can attribute the lack of sleep to. Does your husband work here at St. Mungo's?" I nodded and made a note in his chart.

"Um, no he doesn't. He works at his family companies. Well, I can give you a prescription of Sleeping Draught. Take it right before you're going to bed, it will put you to sleep almost right away. So don't take it too long before you intend to go to sleep." He nodded and I wrote down the prescription on my prescription pad.

"Might I ask, who the lucky man is? And I will take it once I am already in bed. I find it strange that the Ministry has made it so you can only get the Sleeping Draught by prescription." I shrugged my shoulders as I finished writing in his chart and his script.

"Draco Malfoy. Well, there were too many using it for more devious reasons. Now, there is a pharmacy here that you can use to pick it up. I've written a script for three refills. Once you've ran out of refills you will have to come see a Healer to get more. Any questions?" He shook his head no and smiled at me when I handed him the script.

"No, thank you, Healer Malfoy. And congratulations to you and Mr. Malfoy." I nodded at him and gave him a smile.

"A nurse will be in momentarily with some paperwork for you to sign, then you will be free to go. Have a nice day, Mr. Stroud." He nodded at me.

"You as well, Healer Malfoy." I nodded and then left the room. Signing his chart and handing it to Patty before heading back to my office to pick up some files and then going to check up on patients.

 **~A/N~**

 **Well, I'm a tease. XD Sorry, or I'm not. :D**

 **-Draco & Hermione cuteness.**

 **-More of Draco's past.**

 **-More of Sabrina.**

 **-Strange patient.**

 **-The Greengrasses.**

 **-Learned more about the Lycans.**

 **What other gifts did Draco get Hermione? And what did Hermione get Draco?**

 **How will the** **sammenkomst go?**

 **What else will happen with the Mutts?**

 **How will the get together at the Weasley's go?**

 **More soon!**

 **Review and stay tuned!**

 **~Cass~**


	10. Valentine's Day Part 2

**~A/N~**

 **OK, here's the next part!**

 **There's some smut in this chapter, it'll be marked so you can skip it if it isn't your thing. :)**

 **And just so you know, I am shit at writing smut. So I apologize for it in advance. :P**

 **Someone who reviewed recently is one smart cookie, and I'll just leave it at that. ;D**

 **So, I just want to say, that I am blown away by all the positive feedback. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! XD**

 **You'll learn more about the Malfoy Family in this chapter!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

 **~End of A/N~**

 **(DRACO P.O.V.)**

 **6:00pm**

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. There had to be an explanation and reason for these Mutts to be in Italy. I groaned and threw the quill down on my desk. I leaned back in my chair and picked up the snitch paperweight mother had gotten me as a gift when I returned from Quidditch camp years ago. I began tossing it up in the air and catching it.

"Well, you must've had a shit day." I heard Mia say from the door of my study. I sighed and chuckled.

"Most of it was good. Until about an hour ago. When Uncle Leo sent me the identities of two of the Mutts who killed on his territory in Italy." She nodded and walked around the side of my desk and leaned against it.

"I take it you know of the two?" I nodded and then handed her two pieces of paper with info about them on it.

"Dante Blaine and Arsen Dunn?" She asked looking at the papers. I nodded and began tossing the snitch again.

"Dante Blaine tried to take a run at father a couple years ago. Father had only been out of Azkaban for maybe two days, when Blaine showed up to challenge him. I threw him through the gates and we never heard from him again, until Italy. But we are trying to figure out why he and Dunn would be in Italy. I'm coming up with nothing." She nodded and then sat the papers down on the desk.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I sighed and shook my head.

"No, besides I wouldn't let you get involved with this side of things. Anyways, besides all of that, how was your day?" She just chuckled.

"Well, it was all in all a pretty slow day. No major traumas. However, I did about eat myself into a chocolate coma. Thank you for the flowers and chocolates, Dray. I'd ask how you knew those chocolates were my favourites, but you'd just say you have eyes and ears everywhere." I chuckled and sat the snitch on my desk, putting my hands behind my head.

"It's true, sjelevenn. I see and hear everything." She rolled her eyes and chuckled before my study door opened and mother walked in.

"Just popping in to let you know we are leaving. And Draco darling, I expect to see you off in the morning." I chuckled and nodded.

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, mother. Have fun." She nodded and then hugged us both before closing the doors behind her when she left. Mia gave me a slightly confused look.

"Father is taking her to our manor in France for the night, Valentine's Day done Malfoy style." I said with a scoff. She just chuckled.

"And what are my other three gifts?" She asked with a smirk. I stood up and then leaned on my desk in front of her, my arms on either side of her.

"Well, you can go dress in something comfortable and I'll send Mitzi to get you when it's ready." She nodded, grabbed my jaw, kissed me, and then got up before walking to our room. I made my way to the kitchen and there was Mitzi checking on the dinner.

"Just making sure it's is perfect, Master Draco." She said with a smile. I chuckled.

"Well, you taught me how to make it so it probably is." I said with a chuckled. She smiled.

"Hey Mitzi, can you go down to the wine cellar and grab my favourite red wine, please?" She smiled and nodded before she was off with a POP. Only a few seconds later she arrived back with a POP and then handed me the wine. I smiled and then checked the food. It was done. So I checked the sunroom and made sure it was all set, which it was.

"Can you bring Hermione down if she is ready?" Mitzi nodded and POPed off to our room. I smiled and then served the food before opening the wine and pouring two glasses. I took a sip of mine and smiled. It was the first wine I had ever tried, and to this day I still love it. It's very full-bodied and so good. Within minutes, Hermione walked in and smiled. She was in a long dark green summer dress with a silver robe over the top. Looking beyond comfortable.

"Well, well, well, look who does have a romantic bone in his body." She said as she walked over to the table and then sat in her seat. I just chuckled and shook my head.

"I wanted to do something nice for you, happy wife, happy life. However, I will admit, I slaved in the kitchen to make this for you." She smiled and then breathed in the aroma of the food.

"Wait. Is this what I think it is?" She asked looking down at her bowl with a smirk.

"If you're thinking it's Boeuf bourguignon, then you're correct." She smiled.

"Now, let's eat it before it gets cold. You have two more gifts waiting for you." She just chuckled. I took the first bite and then she began eating. We ate with minimal conversation, the food was to die for. If I can say so without sounding like an ass. Once we were done we sat there sipping on wine.

"I have to say, this is by far the best red wine I've ever had. What is it?" I chuckled.

"Well, it's Cabernet Sauvignon. To be specific, Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon 1992. It's the first wine mother and father allowed me to try. I mean, they knew I had been drinking firewhiskey since I was probably in third year. But this was the first that they'd let me try. It's probably my favourite." She smiled and took another sip.

"How much is it? I'd definitely buy a bottle." She said as she took a sip and twirled the glass in her hand.

"It's about 104,000 galleons a bottle. Unless you buy it in muggle England, it's around £313,000." She about spit out her wine. I chuckled as she sat the wine glass down on the table.

"For the love of the Gods, Draco. That's a ridiculous amount of money!" I started laughing.

"Maybe for some. Mia, do you not know how much the Malfoy's are worth?" She thought for a moment before she shook her head.

"Not exactly, I know that it is a ridiculously large number." I smirked and laughed.

"It's beyond ridiculous. The Malfoy's have always been good with money, so over time the number just keeps getting larger. Last time father and I checked, we had over four billion galleons to the Malfoy name." Her eyes went wide.

"That's like twelve billion pounds, in muggle money!" I chuckled.

"I told you, beyond ridiculous." She then laughed.

"It's a wonder you even bother to go to work everyday. I mean, I still would. But you could afford to take a decade off and still have millions left." I chuckled and nodded.

"And yet, we don't. We like to work for our money, even if we don't need anymore money. You know that anonymous donor who donates thousands of galleons every year to St. Mungo's?" She nodded and then she chuckled.

"You? Seriously? Why be anonymous?" I shrugged.

"I felt like, after the war everyone's perception of the Malfoy's was the same. We were no good Death Eaters. If they knew that I was donating all that to St. Mungo's, I felt like they would think that I was just trying to buy my forgiveness. I didn't want that. I wanted my actions and who I am as a person to change their minds, not my money." She smiled at me.

"And that right there, is one of the reasons you're a good man, Draconis Lucian Abraxas Malfoy." I chuckled and shook my head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now, would you rather have dessert in our room or here? It's up to you." She smiled and then thought about it.

"Our room. It'd be nice to relax on the couch. As long as we can bring the wine." I chuckled and nodded.

"You grab the wine, I'll grab the dessert." She nodded and then stood, grabbing the bottle and glasses before heading to our room. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the tray with dessert on it. Two bowls with tiramisu, two spoons, two napkins, and two flowers for her on it. Mitzi said she would clean up the kitchen and dining room, I thanked her, and then headed to our room. When I got there, Mia was sitting on the couch, her silk robe laid over the back, and her legs underneath her while she sipped her wine. She was on the farthest end, facing the fire. I smiled and then walked around the couch, placing the tray on the coffee table. She smiled and grabbed the flowers.

"A white and red rose, hmm, I wonder what could be deduced from these." I chuckled.

"Whatever you want it to mean, then that's what it means, sjelevenn." She chuckled but the smile on her breathtaking face was massive. I handed her a bowl and she smirked.

"I need to find out how you are getting your information. Very few know that this is my favourite dessert to eat while relaxing." I chuckled and nodded.

"Well, when you figure it out, I will reward you massively for your efforts." She laughed and then took a bite once I had.

"Oh, bless the Gods. Dray this is so good. This is not store bought." I shook my head and chuckled with a smirk.

"Too right you are, sjelevenn." She looked up from the bowl and her face turned shocked.

"Wait, did you make this?" I smirked and shrugged.

"Maybe." She kicked my right leg.

"Ok, ok, no need to be violent. Yes, I did make it. I was a good little house husband today. I made you dinner, dessert, and planned out a nice relaxing evening for you when you got home from work." She laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"THE Draco Malfoy actually slaved in the kitchen all day making dinner AND dessert? Did you get any work done today?" I chuckled and nodded.

"I had Mitzi babysit the food while it was cooking so that I could get some work done. But don't expect this every night. It's Valentine's Day." She smiled and nodded.

"What about my birthday?" I smirked.

"Of course, I wouldn't skip out on your birthday, Mia." She smiled and then finished off her tiramisu. I had finished mine, but waited to put the bowl down until she was done. I sat both bowls and spoons on the tray and then took a drink of my wine.

"So, shoes, flowers, chocolate, dinner, dessert. I believe I have one more gift." I chuckled and nodded.

"I'll give it to you, but I have to go get it." She nodded and just before I stood up she put her leg over my lap.

"First, I have to give you your gifts." I chuckled and nodded. She stood up and walked into the closet. She grabbed two boxes, walked back to the couch, sat down, and then handed them to me. I opened the first and chuckled.

"Now where in the fucking hell did you get this?" I said as I pulled out the necklace. It was a handmade charm that had a quaternary knot on it with a leather string. It's one of the oldest family heirlooms that we have. She chuckled as I put it on.

"Lucius gave it to me. He said that traditionally it is given to the eldest son on his wedding night. He also said that when he and Cissa were married, she gave it to him on their wedding night. So that I should give it to you." I smiled and finally looked up at her with a smile.

"Oh my Gods, are you tearing up?" I chuckled and took a deep breath.

"Possibly. It's a huge honour to wear this. You have no idea how much it means to me. Thank you, Mia. Come here." I said as I leaned closer to her. She leaned in and I kissed her, hard. I poured my love for her into the kiss and only broke it when we were out of breath. She gave me a smile. I smirked and then opened the second box. In it was a photograph of us from a couple weeks ago, a letter, and a leather bound journal.

"You can't read the letter yet, not until you've arrived at the Hjem. And I noticed that you were running out of room in your journal, so I figured you could use a new one." I smiled and held up the framed photograph.

"And what's this for?" She smiled and I saw a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Well, for when you travel. You can bring that, keep it next to your bed." I smiled and then put to boxes on the table before wrapping my arms around her and giving her a squeeze, making her laugh.

"I love it all, Mia. And this photo is definitely coming with me wherever I go." I said into her neck. She smiled into mine and gave my shoulders a squeeze.

"Good, I'm glad." She pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"I had no idea what to get you. What do you get the man who literally has everything? So, I just figured get you things you either needed to get or something that would mean something to you." I smiled.

"They mean the world to me. Now, before I get carried away and throw you in our bed. You have one last gift to receive." I said with a chuckle. I stood up and then went to my study, grabbing the small box, whose contents Mitzi and I had been babysitting all day long. I walked into our room and then handed her the box. She tilted her head to the side before she opened the top. As soon as it was open her eyes went wide and she squealed quietly.

"You've got to be joking?!" I chuckled and shook my head.

"Ginny said you missed having a furry friend to come home to, and that I don't count. I remembered that kneazle hybrid you had back at Hogwarts, so I figured what the hell. He's all yours." She picked up the little thing and held him against her chest. He was brown and white, with a long fluffy tail.

"He's so cute! Thank you, Dray! What shall we call you? Hmm? You don't look like you should have a name like 'Fluffy'. Maybe a strong name. Perhaps something that has to do with daddies family? How does that sound?" The little thing meowed and she smiled.

"Daddy? Really, Mia? I don't know if you know this, but wolves and cats aren't typically best friends." She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Daddy doesn't know what he's talking about. You don't mind that he's a wolf, do you? No, of course you don't. I think mummy is going to have to do some research to find you a good name. Or, perhaps daddy knows of a couple." I chuckled and shook my head.

"Seriously? I think I've just been replaced by a cat. Always the underdog." I said before finishing my wine.

"I wonder if there are any old Norse names that would fit you. Something strong yet scary. But not too scary." I raised an eyebrow.

"I could probably go to Norway and you wouldn't even notice." I said with a smirk, looking at her playing with the kitten on her chest.

"How about Odin? No, what about Thor? Hmmm. No, you don't look like a Thor. Hmm. Loki? No, you're too sweet to be a trickster." I chuckled and just shook my head.

"Einarr." I said blankly after a moment of looking out the far window.

"Little Einarr Malfoy. Do you like Einarr? I do too. Einarr Malfoy." I sighed and leaned my head back on the couch, my hands behind my head. Eyes closed as I listened to her giggling and the kitten meowing. I had a feeling this would happen. After a few moments I felt her sitting on my lap. I opened one eye and saw her holding the kitten.

"I think daddy was hoping to get mummy alone tonight. What do you think?" She said while she looked in the little kittens eyes. I closed my eye and raised my right hand.

"That is exactly what daddy was hoping." I said and then heard her laugh. I realized what I said and then groaned.

"I figured it would catch on eventually. How about this, we find a place Einarr can stay and then I show you how thankful I am for my gifts?" I opened both eyes and then raised an eyebrow and pointed to the bathroom.

"Mitzi set up a little spot for him in the bathroom." She nodded and then stood up, carrying the kitten and putting him in his little spot. I stood up and walked over to the bathroom door, looking at her. She smiled, walked up to me, placed her hand on my chest, and then pushed me until the back of my calves hit the bed. Then she snaked her hand up my neck and grabbed my hair, pulling me down for a kiss.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SMUT WARNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was all a blur. I was so caught up in the scents, feelings, and her lovely sounds, I can't tell you exactly when we ended up in nothing but our underwear and under the blankets in bed. I do know, that we were kissing the entire time. Her lips were slightly puffed up from excessive kissing. I pulled off her knickers and threw them somewhere on the floor. But before I let her pull off my boxer briefs, I pulled back.

"You realize what this means, Mia? If we do this, we are married forever. There's no way out of it." I said in a breathless, deep, quiet voice. She nodded and ran her through my hair.

"I wouldn't have gone this far if I wasn't sure. I want this. I want you, Dray. I know exactly what this means." Her hand ran down my neck to my chest, before she ran it back up and cupped my cheek in her small hand. I leaned down and kissed her again. I felt her pulled down my boxer briefs, with her toes however she managed that, and then kicked them somewhere under the sheets. I leaned my weight on my right forearm and then interlocked our hands, my left and her right. I settled my hips in between hers and pushed forward slightly. My tip pushing into her walls only a certain amount, before I pulled back and then pushed back in. This time all the way. She gasped into my mouth and I didn't move, letting her adjust to my size. I couldn't breath. I was fighting the instinct to mark her, bond her, make her mine. I took a deep breath and kissed her again, moving my hips and finding a steady rhythm. Her hips rolled slightly and I growled into her mouth, causing her to moan. She wrapped her legs around mine and then flipped us over so she was on top.

She rolled her hips again and threw her head back with a moan. I began moaning when her nails ran down my chest. She never once faltered as she rode me, and Gods did she look to die for. My hips began meeting hers when I just couldn't take it anymore. Our speed quickened and I felt her walls tightening around me as I began pounding into her. I could hear it and feel it, she was about to come. And it wouldn't be the last time. My hands squeezed her hips as I pounded into her perfect womanhood. She leaned forward, her hand on my chest and she tightened and her body began to shake. Her orgasm hit her full force. I slowed my thrusts only slightly, sitting up and wrapping my arms around her waist. She clung onto my shoulders as she rode out her orgasm. Once she was no longer shaking I flipped us over, so I was on top of her. I sped up my thrusts again and kissed her hard. Every few thrusts grinding into her, making her choke out a moan.

I could feel it. I was almost growling with need. My eyes were changing, so I kept them closed. I couldn't help the almost roughness in my thrusts, which she was matching. I finally opened my eyes and ground my hips into her with even more force, causing her arch off the bed and into me. She gripped my hair and then kissed me, biting my lip. I resumed my thrusting, picking up speed as I felt my orgasm coming. Her walls were tightening and she was panting. My arms wrapped around her and held her body to mine, her legs and arms wrapping around me as my thrusts became more and more frenzied. I felt her orgasm hit her, as her nails dug into my back. That was all I needed. I grunted with a growl and spilled my seed inside of her, pushing in deep as I ground against her. Our bodies tense, covered in sweat, panting and ragged breaths. My face buried in her neck, as I resisted the urge to bond with her.

We laid there, our hearts beating fast, just coming down from our highs. Her hand rubbing my back as I was placing a kiss on her neck every so often. The I felt her lift my head up. I had my eyes closed, they had not changed back to grey yet. She ran her thumb over my left eye before resting it on my cheek.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SMUT WARNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Let me see you." She said in a quiet and slightly rough voice, rough from the loud almost screams. I sighed and then opened my eyes. She gasped and stared at them.

"Wow. They're beautiful." She said as she gazed into my eyes. They are ice blue, richer blue closer to the pupil, with what looks like shattered glass lines on the outer edges. I leaned down and kissed her swollen lips.

"Very few get to actually see them." I said in a rough deep voice. She smiled.

"It's a shame for those who don't." I smiled and then pulled out of her, before laying next to her and pulling her to my side. She threw a leg over my right leg, her head went on my chest, and arm went across my torso.

"You're going to be a Malfoy forever, ya know." I said into her hair. She chuckled.

"Looking forward to it." She said with a kiss on my chest. We laid there, the fire in the fireplace being the only light in the room, a peaceful quiet filled the room. I could hear and feel her breathing slow, and I knew she was asleep. I kissed her head and then closed my eyes. Once my heart rate slowed, I fell asleep.

 **~A/N~**

 **Well, again I apologize if the smut was seriously horrible. XP**

 **I haven't written smut in years and I kind of just wanted to move the story a long.**

 **-Learned more about the Malfoy Family.**

 **-Learned the names of two notorious Mutts.**

 **-Draco and Hermione consummated the marriage.**

 **-Valentine's Day stuff.**

 **How will the** **sammenkomst go?**

 **How will Draco and Hermione handle the time apart?**

 **What will happen at the Weasley's?**

 **Could there be increased Mutt activity?**

 **What kind action could be lurking around the corner?**

 **Review and stay tuned!**

 **~Cass~**


	11. The Sammenkomst

**~A/N~**

 **So, here's the next chapter!**

 **Again, sorry if you thought the smut was shit. :P**

 **Well, now we know for certain that Draco and Hermione won't be getting rematched. XD**

 **There is still plenty more to come, I just need to write it! :P**

 **Without further ado, here it is!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~End of A/N~**

 **Feb. 15, 2005.**

"Good morning." I heard as I woke up. I groaned and then stretched, before turning to lay face down on the bed. The sunlight streaming in. I felt her hand running down my back and I sighed. My left arm pulled her to me as I turned onto my right side to face her.

"Good morning, sjelevenn." I said before I felt her kiss my lips. I deepened the kiss and was about to pull her under me when I heard a POP. I groaned into her mouth and then pulled away.

"Good morning, Master Draco and Mistress Hermione. Mitzi was told to wake youz. Master Lucius want's to leaves after breakfast." I sighed and nodded as Mia chuckled.

"Good morning to you too, Mitzi. Sounds good. See you down there." I said before kissing Mia again. There was a POP and then Mia pushed my chest.

"You know, there is something I've always wanted to do with my husband." She said with a smirk. My eyebrows furrowed. She pushed me away, got out of bed, and then walked to the bathroom. She turned her head to face me.

"Shower." She said with a very Malfoy smirk. I returned the smirk as I got out of bed.

"You little minx." I said before I kissed her and closed the bathroom door behind us.

Almost an hour later and we were done in the shower and ready for the day. Mia picked up Einarr and carried him as we walked down to join mother and father for breakfast. As soon as we walked into the dining room, mother about launched out of her seat when she saw the little kitten Mia was carrying.

"Awe, when did you get him? He is too cute!" Mother said as she pet the little kitten, who meowed at her.

"Last night, one of Draco's gifts for Valentine's Day. We've named him Einarr." Mia gushed. Father and I both rolled our eyes as we sat down and he took of a drink of his coffee before I did. They fawned over the kitten for a minute before Mitzi POPed in. She took the kitten to feed him and then we ate breakfast. We were halfway through when father spoke.

"I see you got the family halsbånd." He said gesturing to the necklace that was around my neck. I nodded.

"I did. It's an honour to wear it." He gave me a smile.

"I figured it was time for you to have it. You took on a lot while I was away, and you handled yourself well. Then Clan, as do other Clans, speak highly of you. I'm proud of you, son." I smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you, father." He nodded.

"What is the necklace? If you don't mind me asking." Mia said after she had taken a sip of her tea.

"It was made when the Clans were formed. They needed a way for the Clan leaders to be identified, and in those days they did it with tattoos or trinkets. Each Clan leader has one, the design is distinctive, each family has a different design. But all are quaternary knots. The celtic people ended up using the design to identify families as well. Much like clans in Scotland used tartans."

"It is worn by either the Sjef or the first born son, once he has married. The tradition is, the wife gives it to her husband on their wedding night. It acts as a symbol, the commitment you show your wife is the same you show your Clan. Because like your wife, your Clan is your family." Father said with a smile. Mia nodded and returned the smile. We finished breakfast and then Lolly, mother's house-elf, told us our bags were in the foyer and ready. We all made our way to the foyer to say goodbye. Mother and father hugged and kissed, gross, and Mia just chuckled when she saw my face. She pulled me in for a hug and held onto me with a fierce grip.

"I'll miss you." She said into my ear. I gave her a squeeze and kissed her neck.

"I'll miss you more, sjelevenn." I said before taking in a deep breath of her delicious scent. She pulled back and kissed me, it was passionate and longing. As if she was showing me how much she is going to miss me. I returned it just the same. I pulled back and sighed, resting my forehead on hers.

"I'll try to be home Saturday, if I'm not home already. I promise." She nodded and then kissed me again before she buried her face in my neck and held onto my shoulders in a tight grip. I gave her a squeeze and then pulled back. Giving her one more kiss before grabbing my bag and stepping towards the doors. Father and I walked to the apparation point outside the gate and then looked back. Mother had her arm around Mia's shoulders and Mia had hers around mother's waist. They waved, we returned the wave, then we apparated to Norway.

 **10:00am. (Norway time)**

We walked into the storhall _( great hall )_ and took our seats while everyone filed in. Uncle Leo, Samuel Nott, Perseus Parkinson, Braxton Waite, and Charles Aldston, my father's council, took their seats behind father and I's. Once everyone took their seats, father stood.

"Welcome to Hjem, and thank you all for coming to this sammenkomst. We all know that the utstøtte _( outcasts: aka mutts )_ have been causing quite an uproar these past two months. They've become increasingly more aggressive, killing on Clan member's territories, attacking Clan members, exposing themselves to the wizarding public, making new utstøtte. It is time to come to a decision as to whether we are going to krig _( war )_ or not. Please, Mester eller nøkler, read the majority and minority aloud." Father said before sitting back down, the Mester eller nøkler _(Master of Keys)_ then spoke.

"Majority, for. Minority, against." He said before nodding at father and sitting down. Father nodded at him and stood again.

"For those who wish to speak their minds, now is the time." He said before sitting down and gesturing for Clan leaders to speak.

"Sjef Malfoy, should we go to krig, what would we do with our sjelevenn _( soulmate )_ and our barn _( children )_? We cannot allow them to be anywhere near the slåssing _( fighting )_." Father nodded.

"Sjef O'Bradain. We will find a way to protect them, like we always do. My sønn has had a few ideas. Krigsførende Draconis." He said looking at me. I nodded. _(Krigsførende: War Chief. Draco's position in the Clan, one step under his father.)_

"Sjef O'Bradain. If we need to, we can bring all our sjelevenn and barn here. The Clans have plenty of space and the Norwegian wizarding community favors helping us in return for continued protection. However, the English Ministerium _( Ministry )_ has offered to help in protecting our kjære _( loved ones )_ should we go to krig. They are more than capable. Whatever happens, we will beskytte _( protect )_ our sjelevenn and barn." He nodded at me and then sat down.

"Sjef Malfoy. With all due respect, why should we go to krig? Why not just drep _( kill )_ those responsible and be done with it?" He said causing father to sigh.

"Sjef Jagoda. If you can identify all utstøtte responsible, then by all means. Your Clan is surely strong enough to handle it all on their own." Father said in an almost mocking tone. I had to hold back a smirk. Jagoda's Clan was one of the smallest. He gave father an angry look.

"We have not had a problem with utstøtte in years. We out number them. Identifying them can't be as hard as you make it sound." Sjef Jagoda said, the angry look still on his face. Although all Sjef are equal here, everyone looks at father as the leader. There is almost a ranking system, an unspoken one. Those with the largest Clan's are looked to and held in higher respect than those with small ones.

"Sjef Jagoda. Vær stille. Ikke snakk med slikt respektløshet." _(Be quiet. Do not speak with such disrespect.)_ I said with a stern look on my face. The man sat down with a huff.

"Apologies, Sjef Malfoy and Krigsførende." Father and I nodded at him.

"I will let Krigsførende answer your question." Father said looking at me. I nodded.

"Sjef Jagoda. I do not want to go to krig, most of us do not. However, the utstøtte do pose a threat. They are multiplying, and we do not know the numbers that they have. They are killing uskyldige _( innocents )_ on Clan members territory. They are attacking Clan members. Showing themselves to the wizarding public. If we do nothing, they could gain numbers and attack us at our homes. Then our sjelevenn and barn will be in danger, more than they already are. We must strike before they bring the slåss _( fight )_ to us." I said with a stoic face. Other Sjef nodded in agreement, while Sjef Jagoda just sighed in defeat.

The sammenkomst lasted until around ten o'clock at night. After we all feasted in the spisesal (dining hall). We ate, drank, talked, laughed. It typically does become slightly crazy when all of us get together in one room and drinking large amounts of mead. At one there was a large food fight that turned into a brawl.

By the time we were done eating and talking, it was around one o'clock in the morning. So I returned to my room and get ready for bed. Once in bed I looked over at the night table and saw the photograph of Mia and I. It was take one day while we were in the library. She was sitting on my lap laughing while I smiled, arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek. I glanced down and saw her letter sitting on the table. I grabbed it, opened the envelope, and then unfolded it before reading it.

' _Dray,_

 _When I found out you had to leave, I have to say I was sad. I spend all my time at work or with you. So not having you around, well, to say I'll be lonely is an understatement. Then I got to thinking, if I'll feel lonely, then you probably will too. So I decided to write you a letter._

 _Do you remember the night we sat down to dinner about a week before we married to discuss the upcoming marriage? Well, I never said anything, but I don't remember half of what you said. I was too distracted by your cologne and the way you looked. Your mouth was moving but I couldn't seem to understand the words that were coming out. That's probably half, or most if I'm honest, of the reason I seemed so nervous and uncomfortable. And yes, Blaise told me that you said I seemed nervous and uncomfortable. Well, he told Ginny and she told me. I mean, can you really blame me though? You're Draco sodding Malfoy. Almost always voted Witch Weekly's Hottest Wizard._

 _The first morning together, I may or may not have been studying your chest and abs like some little school girl gawking over her crush. Okay, I totally was. But we are even, because I know you were staring at my arse that morning when we went down to breakfast. And that morning was the first time you called me Mia. I've always hated the nickname that Ron gave me, 'Mione'. Gods I can't even write it without cringing. But I never thought someone would come up with a good nickname for me. And then of course you would. Funny enough, I really only love it when you say it. If someone else does, it just feels slightly awkward._

 _I'm sure you're wondering when I decided that I wanted this marriage to last. And honestly, I'm not sure. I just woke up one morning and decided that it's what I truly wanted. It felt like I woke up with clarity, I knew exactly what I wanted. I wanted this, us. And for days, it scared the hell out of me. I was sure that it was temporary. Or that I was feeling that way because you treat me even better than a queen. But one night, you were passed out after a long day, and I laid there just watching you sleep. I thought over everything. And then in your sleep you wrapped your arm around my waist and moved closer to me, leaning your forehead against mine. I knew then. It wasn't temporary. There's nothing that I would want more._

 _My mother always said, 'if you fall in love and marry your best friend, then the hard times are easier to get through.' You've easily become my best friend. That's how I knew that I wanted this, us. Even at my barmiest, you help me through it. Even at times when I'm afraid you're going to wolf out, I don't run. I help you through it. We keep each other safe._

 _This letter wasn't meant to turn out all emotional and long, but it did. What can I say, your wife is barmy. And right now I'm probably hugging your pillow attempting to get some kind of sleep. Missing feeling you right next to me. But, hopefully you'll get home in a couple days..not a week._

 _Missing you and hope to see you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Mia.'_

I smiled and then held the letter to my nose. I took a deep breath. It smelled like her. That and St. Mungo's. Where she probably wrote it. I took another deep breath of it before turning and looking at the photograph. To say I missed her would be the understatement of the century. I sat the letter down on the table and turned on my left, staring at the photograph and then closing my eyes. Trying to get some needed sleep.

 **~A/N~**

 **This is just the beginning of the end...or is it! ;D**

 **-The** **sammenkomst.**

 **-Draco's authority shown.**

 **-Hermione's letter to Draco.**

 **How will the brunch go?**

 **Who will be there?**

 **Will there be an issue?**

 **How will Draco handle the brunch?**

 **What happens after?**

 **Review and stay tuned! :D**

 **~Cass~**


	12. The Brunch

**~A/N~**

 **Ok, so I bought an old book for $15 on Saturday. Got home and looked into it...it's over 137 years old and worth hundreds of dollars! =D**

 **So, that's what distracted me. I have a lot of writing to catch up on!**

 **Here is the next part! I literally just wrote it. XD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~End of A/N~**

 **Saturday.**

 **Feb. 19, 2005.**

"I've got to go, father. It's ten fifteen in England right now, and if I don't go with Mia to the Weasley's thing at eleven, my wife is going to be staying with Blaise and Ginny for a week." He chuckled and nodded.

"I'll let them know you had an emergency with your sjelevenn. You can use the Floo in our quarters." I nodded and then patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, far _( father )_. I'll return as soon as I can." I said as I jogged to our quarters and then Floo'ed home. As soon as I stepped through the Floo and into the foyer, Mitzi showed up with a POP.

"Master Draco! It's goods to have youz home!" She said with a smile. I chuckled and patted her head.

"It's good to be home, although it's only for a couple hours. Then I have to go back." She pouted at that and I chuckled. I leaned down and kissed her head, that brought back her smile.

"Draco darling? Is that you?" I heard my mother from her sitting room. I walked there and opened the door. She smiled widely and basically lept up from her seat, walking over to me and giving me a hug.

"I promised Mia I'd go to that lunch thing at the Weasley's. And it's nice to have an excuse to see her." She chuckled and patted my arm.

"Well, perhaps you'll have better luck getting her up. Mitzi has tried, but Hermione spelled the room and locked the door so that she couldn't get in. I hate to say it, but she can be worse than you in the morning." I chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's probably my fault. She really didn't want me to leave. I've not been any better though. Angelo, Rich, and Sam are hexed across the room at least twice each before they get me up." She laughed and shook her head.

"Well, you go try your luck." I smiled and nodded before making my way to our room. I tried the door but it was spelled shut. I chuckled and pulled out my wand. I got it on the first try. I know that woman well. I looked around the room. Clothes over the back of the couch, shoes scattered across the floor, the curtains closed. I chuckled quietly before walking up to the bed and sitting down next to the large mound of blankets and pillows. I smirked and gently removed a blanket and two pillows before finding her. Her hair was wild.

"Ya know, we're gonna be late to the Weasley's if you don't get ready now." I said in a rather loud voice. She jumped slightly and rubbed her eyes before looking at me. Then she smiled widely and threw herself on me.

"Draco, thank the Gods. I've missed you so much." She said into my neck, her arms wrapped around my neck. Her legs around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her and chuckled. Breathing her in and placing a kiss on her neck. That seemed to remind her that she hadn't kissed me yet, because she pulled back and slammed her lips against mine. I kissed her back just as deep before pulling back.

"As much as I'd love to throw you back in bed and have my way with you, it's ten thirty and you need to get ready." She groaned, leaning her forehead against mine.

"Fine. Then when we get back you're throwing me back in bed. Or when you get home I'm taking a day or two off." I smirked and chuckled.

"Two, elske. At the very least." She moaned and bit her lip. I gave her a kiss before standing up and walking her to the bathroom.

I looked down at my watch and sighed. We were definitely going to be late. We had to be there in five minutes, and Mia hadn't come out of the bathroom yet. I laid back on the bed and then stared at the ceiling. I've heard some stories from Mia, Molly Weasley screaming is not something that I'd ever want to hear. Just then the bathroom door opened and Mia walked out with one shoe on.

"Ugh, I can't find the other one." I chuckled and sat up.

"Well, have you looked under the bed?" She looked at me, tilted her head to the side and then looked under the bed.

"How did you do that?" She asked as she zipped up the dragonhide riding boot.

"I could smell the dragonhide." I said with a smirk. She smiled and rolled her eyes. I stood up and then walked out of the room with her. We walked to the front gate and then she apparated us to the Weasley's. We landed just out front so we had to walk up to the door. As soon as we got to the door she took a breath and then let it out before opening the door.

I'd never been inside of the Weasley's home before. But somehow, it was exactly how I thought it would be. There was something about it that just looked Weasley. I could sense Mia's nerves. She was tense and uncomfortable. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what would be making her feel that way. I put my hand on her lower back and then felt her lean into me. It only took a second before a swarm of people came out of a room. It almost felt like an ambush. And ambush of people who tried to hug you and get too close. I fended off every hug I could before I noticed Blaise and Pansy, they both gave me smiles before making their way over to me. I hugged each of them and then I smelled it. The Weasel and Astoria. They then walked out from what I presumed was the kitchen. The Weasel gave me a dirty look, Astoria gave me a flirty smile, and then I heard Mia growl in her direction. I smirked and leaned down to her ear.

"Elskede, it's ok. I'm yours." I said in a voice only she could hear. The tension in her shoulder's seemed to dissipate slightly. She moved her body closer into my side and I caught Blaise's smirk out of the corner of my eye. Before I could give him a look, we were all being ushered into what looked to be a sitting room. Once we were all seated, food was brought out. A lot of it. And the Weasel began stuffing his face. I rolled my eyes.

Conversation was smooth, well amongst everyone except Mia, Astoria, Weasel, and myself. The four of us kept quiet for most of the afternoon. That was until after the meal.

"What is with you lot? Do you need permission to eat by a Malfoy? Why? Because his father was Voldemort's favourite? Disgusting if you ask me. If anything, Malfoy should be eating out back like a caged animal." Weasel said with a roll of his eyes and a scoff. In an instant, I felt the energy around the room shift. It was almost all coming from Mia, Blaise, Pansy, Potter, and Ginny. I took a deep breath and shook my head at Blaise, telling him to ignore it. But I could tell by the look in Blaise's eyes, he was beyond pissed. As were the other's. It's not tolerated, disrespect to a Sjef or his family. Especially if that member of his family holds a high rank within the Clan. I looked down and saw Mia gripping her knife in a vice like grip.

"You should really learn to keep your mouth shut, Weasel. Running it like that could get you killed." Blaise growled out. Ginny, despite the enraged look on her face, tried to calm Blaise down. It would've worked. Unfortunately, Weasel opened his mouth again.

"So much for being reformed. You guys might get your power over people with fear. But it ain't gonna work on me. Especially not a pathetic ferret like Malfoy. But then again, he probably couldn't do anything without his _daddy's_ approval. Spineless git." Blaise's fist hit the table so hard I thought the table was going to collapse. And Pansy stood up so fast her chair flew over a foot behind her. Potter stood up and put himself between Weasel and Pansy, whispering something in her ear. At this point, it was a useless gesture. Primal drive had begun to kick in, their instinct was to protect their leading family. Mia was even feeling it, and I hadn't even completely bonded with her yet.

"Seriously, look at you lot. Getting up to defend the likes of him while he just sits there looking like a bloody statue. How could you defend a useless prick like Malfoy? He wouldn't lift a finger to help any of you. It might mess up his expensive clothes." Weasel said with a scoff. I could feel what Blaise was about to do. He was about to leap across the table and rip the Weasel's face off.

"Blaise. Nok. Sette seg. Begge to." _(Enough. Sit down. Both of you.)_ I said looking between the both of them. Both looked at me and then sat down, attempting to get their heart rates back to normal. I sighed and had to calm mine. Mia picked up on it and ran her hand down my arm, shoulder to forearm repeatedly. It took a minute, but I had managed to gain enough control.

"What the bloody hell was that? Did you just spell them or something? What kind of language was that? Did Voldemort teach you that?" I took a deep breath and then tried to only focus on Mia's scent. It was one of the few things these days that could keep me in check. Mia growled.

"No, you dimwitted idiot. It was Norwegian. They're all fluent. For the love of the Gods, why can't you ever just keep your idiocy to yourself!? Even with two inhumanly strong people ready to rip you to pieces, you continue to open you moronic mouth!" Mia said in an irritated and angry voice. I managed to gain control, so I looked at Weasel, and the rest of the present Weasleys.

"Blaise, Pansy. Vi burde fortelle dem. Bedre enn å drepe dem." _(We should tell them. Better than killing them.)_ I said looking both of them in the eyes. They both nodded at me, in agreement.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, there are some things that you should know. Regarding my family, as well as Pansy's and Blaise's. However, before I tell you. You must understand. Should you tell anyone what is told to you tonight, you can be put on trial and possibly sentenced to death. What I am about to divulge to you is highly restricted information. Nevertheless, I fear that if I don't tell you, one day, fairly soon, you could be burying a son. And I would not want you to have to experience that. Do you understand?" I said giving them stern looks. They both nodded and I looked around at the other Weasley siblings and their spouses.

"This goes for all of you as well. If you do not think you can keep this a secret, even from those you are closest to, you will have to return to your homes immediately." They all nodded and Mia pulled out her wand, casting protection and silencing wards over the room. She nodded to me and then sat down.

"Have any of you ever heard of Lycans? Sometimes called Lycanthrope, Loup-garou, wolf-men, etc." One man nodded.

"I've heard stories of them in Romania. They have legends of them. Men who were born of werewolves but more powerful. They could fully transform in an actual wolf, only bigger than a normal wolf." I nodded. I then heard Mia say, in a voice that no human or wizard could hear, ' _Charlie.'_

"You're correct, Charlie. The public believes there may only be a handful left. However, Ministries around the world, and of course Lycans, know that is just for show. Our numbers have never been greater, we are very much alive and well." I said with a smirk.

"'Ours?' Wait, are you saying that you three are Lycans?" All three of us smirked and nodded at Mr. Weasley.

"My father is the leader of our Clan, I am second in command. My position title is, War Chief. Leaders of Clans are held in high respect, as are their families. And should the eldest son have a high ranking position in the Clan, then he is held in the same respect as the Leader. So, yes, any member of the Clan who dines with myself or my father waits until after we have eaten the first bite before they eat. It's a sign of respect. Should a Leader or War Chief be disrespected in front of members of the Clan, the members instinct will be to eliminate the threat. Threat being the one who showed disrespect to their Leader or his son. And I did not spell them, I'd never do that. Not that I'd ever have to. I say stop, they stop immediately. No questions asked. That is how it works."

"And you're welcome, Weasel. I saved your life." I finished with a smirk. Weasel looked more dumbfounded than he usually does, and that's hard to beat. I had to restrain myself from laughing when I looked at the shocked faces of everyone around the table.

"So, you're saying that when we called you 'The Amazing Bouncing Ferret', it was even more of an insult than we knew?" George Weasley said with a raised eyebrow. I just rolled my eyes and Mia chuckled.

"George, really? Ok, I'm not saying that you should bow down to him and pledge your fealty to Clan and Sjef. But, perhaps pissing him off right off the bat isn't in your best interest?" Mia said with a chuckle and smirk. George Weasley just chuckled and put his hands up.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, Malfoy. But I just think it's funny that something that was meant to be an annoyance was actually a huge insult." He said with a chuckle. I just sighed and shook my head.

"Look, I don't have a problem with you lot expressing your hate for me. However, doing so in the presence of members of my clan, I'd advise against it. For your own sake." They all nodded, except for Weasel, and voiced their agreement.

"So, if Ginny is married to Blaise, and he is a member of your Clan, what does that make her?" Mrs. Weasley asked. I nodded.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley, that means that Ginny is a member of the Clan. Her father-in-law is a member of my father's council. A position viewed with great respect." Mrs. Weasley and Ginny shared a smile. I smirked. However, I knew that something was coming, based on the redness of the Weasel's face.

"Wait, how can you lot be ok with this?! And as far as I am concerned, my sister is not apart of your cult! First Mione and now my sister! What about you, Harry?! Have you fallen for their company line too?!" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Mia cringed at the nickname, Blaise and Pansy both growled slightly. I gave them a warning growl, telling them not to react, and they both backed down.

"Look Ronald, first: this isn't some cult. If you knew the definition of the word 'cult', you would know that. Second: yes. Ginny, Harry, and I are all members of the Malfoy's Clan. And it doesn't matter what you choose to think or believe, we are always going to be members. Now, I wish Draco and I could stay longer, but he has to return to the sammenkomst. It was lovely to see most of you. Molly, Arthur, I promise I'll visit more. See you tomorrow, Pansy. And Ginny, we will have to get together for lunch sometime soon." Mia said before she hugged everyone, excluding Weasel. I told Blaise and Pansy they were not to act out or hurt the Weasel. Then I shook hands with everyone, hugged Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Pansy, before Mia and I made our way out the door before apparating home.

Once inside the Manor, we went to our room and Mia plopped down onto the bed with a huff. I chuckled. I knew exactly what she was 'huffing' about. You didn't have to be a genius to figure it out. That was the first Weasley Family gathering that she had attended since her and the Weasel broke up. I sat down on the bed next to her and smirked.

"Ya know, if you want to see them all, you could have them over to the Manor for a dinner. That way you don't have to invite Weasel. However, if you want to make it interesting you could invite him. If he showed he would have to be respectful, otherwise father would probably throw him in the dungeons until it was time for them to leave." She chuckled and turned on her side to face me.

"I'll consider it. I wish you didn't have to leave." I sighed and nodded.

"I know, but with the way things have been going the past few days, I'm honestly surprised father let me leave." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean? Have things been bad?" I shrugged and sighed again.

"Well, we all agreed that if it comes to it, we will go to war. So, we've been planning out attack strategies. Not all are well versed in the art of war. No pun intended. But it is causing some tension and disagreements. Father wants to smooth it over and have a plan in place before we leave. So, every second counts." She nodded and then sighed.

"Another war. I'm twenty-five years old. I fought in a war when I was only a teen, and now there's another one on the horizon. I'd hoped that I would never have to be apart of something like that again." I felt a certain pang at her words.

"I know, Mia. I never wanted you to be apart of it. However, I need you to know, that we will need you. Many will be hurt, some will die. Those who are hurt, they will need you." She gave me a small smile and nodded.

"I know, and I promise you. I will do everything that I can for those I can help. They're family." I smiled and leaned down, pressing my lips to hers in a passionate kiss. When I pulled back, I leaned my forehead against hers.

"I want to stay, but I have to go." She nodded and kissed me again before she pushed me back.

"The sooner you leave and solve everything you can, the sooner you can come home." I nodded. I stood up and made my way to the door before I felt her pull my arm. I turned and she hugged me, tightly. I hugged her back, kissed her head, and then pulled back.

"See you soon, sjelevenn." I said with one last kiss before walking out of the room, and then Flooing to the Hjem.

 **~A/N~**

 **There you go! I have to write the next part tonight...even though it's like 4am. XP**

 **-Weasley's Family get together.**

 **-Ron being...well Ron.**

 **-Draco and Hermione moment.**

 **-Some Blaise and Ginny.**

 **-Some Harry and Pansy.**

 **How will the rest of the** **sammenkomst go?**

 **How will Pansy and Hermione's get together go?**

 **Will the Mutts strike again?**

 **What could happen to Hermione?**

 **Will it really come down to war?**

 **Find out soon!**

 **Review and stay tuned! :D**

 **~Cass~**


	13. The Letter

**~A/N~**

 **Ok, I'm horrible. But I've been busy. SORRY!**

 **Here is the next chapter, and yes it is short. Very short.**

 **But I am writing more and will hopefully be posting tomorrow or the next day! :D (5am :O, what am I doing to myself.)**

 **There will be more time jumps, I can't write every day of every month. This story would be over eighty chapter long!**

 **Some time jumps could be a couple days, some weeks, some months. But I will do my best to fill in blanks!**

 **Here you go!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~End of A/N~**

 **(Tønsberg)**

I made my way to the storhall and then quietly took my seat next to father. The leaders and councils and nodded at me and then father continued on with what they had been talking about.

"Now, we all have heard of the recent utstøtte attacks in Scotland. Would one of you like to bring my Krigsførende up to speed?" Father said looking at some of the other Sjef. One stood and nodded.

"Krigsførende Draconis, this morning we received word from one of you Clan members that they had three confirmed utstøtte attacks last night. We are not sure if they were killings at this point. Sjef Malfoy has asked to be informed the moment they know more." I nodded at him and he sat down.

"Thank you, Sjef Crowther. Far, should we send someone to look into it?" I asked as I glanced in his direction. He thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes, sønn. Owl Zabinisønn to look into it." I nodded and then the sammenkomst continued.

 **Sunday.**

 **Feb. 20, 2005.**

 **(HERMIONE P.O.V.)**

I sighed as I looked myself over in the mirror one last time before heading to lunch with Pansy. She has been a bit overwhelmed lately and needed someone to talk to. So, I agreed to go to lunch with her. I sighed again and shook my head, before grabbing my bag and making my way to the apparation point just outside the front gate.

Once I landed I made my way to the Cauldron Cafe to meet up with Pansy. Once inside I approached the host.

"Hello, Miss. Do you have a reservation?" I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, I do. Two for Malfoy." He looked over the parchment on his lectern. He then smiled and nodded.

"Ah yes, it seems your party is not here yet. However, I can seat you now. This way please." He said giving me a smile and walking me over to a seat in the back that was secluded. I sat down and ordered a glass of Elf-made wine. I sighed and sat back, just watching the many people dining. If there was one thing that Draco Malfoy was an expert at, it was people watching. He, however, had an advantage over most who would people watch. Heightened senses allowed him to pick up on more than just body language. I had been staring at a couple who were laughing and enjoying their time together when the waiter came up and handed me my wine before leaving again.

I only had to wait a few more minutes before Pansy showed up. She, of course, made a very strong entrance as she walked from the front of the restaurant to the table at the back. I stood and hugged her before we both sat down.

"I hate to ask, but how did the rest of the brunch go? I take it Ronald is still in one piece? More or less." I said with a slight smirk. She chuckled softly and then sighed with a head shake.

"Well, if it wasn't for Ginny and Harry, I think Blaise and I would've torn that tosser to bits. Honestly, how the bloody hell did you put up with his nonsense for a day let alone years? It is absolutely ridiculous." I just shrugged and then sighed.

"Honestly?" She nodded and I sighed again.

"I think I just settled for what I thought I could get. Not many men can handle a woman that spends all of her time working and going to school. I just thought, 'Well, he was my best friend all throughout school. He can somewhat deal with how busy I am. This is as good as it's going to get for me.' I never really thought about marriage and kids. It was always about school for me. So, I thought that my best shot at marriage and kids was with him. Well, until I found him balls deep in Prudence Slutz." I said before taking a drink of my wine. She raised her eyebrows and about spit out the water that she had taken a drink of.

"Wait. I'm sorry. What in Merlin's name is a 'Prudence Slutz'?" I chuckled.

"The name of the woman Ronald was fucking for six months while we were engaged." Her eyes were about to pop out of her skull.

"OK, wait. Hold on for a moment. That was her name? Her real, given at birth, name?" I chuckled and nodded.

"If you ask Ronald, he will tell you that the real pronunciation is 'Slootz'. It is not. It is pronounced the way it is spelled." I said with a laugh. She then began laughing and couldn't hold it in any longer. She was laughing so hard that her eyes were tearing up. We composed ourselves enough to order and then promptly got our food. We had been talking about random things and before we knew it, we were done.

"Ya know, Hermione? When Draco originally told me that you two were paired, I didn't know how you would handle everything. The publicity, the annoying Rita Skeeter, all of it. But you're handling it very well." I chuckled and shook my head.

"I haven't read a word since he and I got married. Partially because I know that that woman is as nutty as a fruit cake. So, she will probably get it all wrong anyways." She raised an eyebrow and then scoffed.

"Apparently, you two are the Wizarding World's 'IT' couple. You two have handled everything so well, there hasn't really been a bad thing to say about the two of you. Except for the usual 'War Heroine marries Former Death Eater' bullshit." She said with smirk. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. I let out a simple 'huh' before we began talking about random things again. After being at the restaurant for two hours we both decided to head home.

 **Wednesday.**

 **May 11, 2005.**

I sighed as I signed another patient chart and then put it back on the rack before walking back to my office. I had been in the pit for over three hours. One does not simply mix two highly volatile potions without proper equipment. But these new Hogwarts students had. Which resulted in five students in the pit with worried families hovering over them every step of the way. Fortunately, no one had required an operation. I noticed, as I walked up to my office door, that it was open. If I know that I am going to be out for long periods of time, I make it a point to have it closed and locked. And I remembered closing and locking it. I asked one of the nurses, Ashley, if someone had gone in my office when I wasn't there and she said no.

I cautiously walked in and noticed that there was a handwritten note laying on the desk. The ink appeared to be still slightly wet, so I waited for it to dry before I unfolded it gently. When I read it, I instantly felt sick to my stomach.

' _ **Well, well, well.**_

 _ **The mudblood runs with wolves now.**_

 _ **If you don't stop looking into the attacks…**_

 _ **I'll have to show you what a REAL wolf can do.**_

 _ **See you soon, Healer Malfoy.**_

 _ **Sooner than you think.'**_

I gulped and then walked out of my office. I looked around to see if there was anyone who looked suspicious on the floor. When I didn't see anyone, I went back into my office and then Floo'ed home. I knew that Dray was working from home today, he had mentioned something about 'avoiding the clutter of the office' last night. As soon as I got home, I headed straight for his study. Without even knocking, I opened the door and practically rushed in. Lucius and Dray seemed to be discussing something, but the moment I opened the door their eyes fell on me and held looks of concern.

"Mia? What's wrong?" Dray asked as he stood up. I walked up to his desk and handed him the note. He read it and his eyes turned, now icey blue. He handed the note to Lucius and then Lucius let out a growl.

"How am I supposed to remain calm?! They're threatening my wife!" Dray yelled at Lucius. I walked up to Dray and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him close. He held me and managed to use my scent to calm him down.

"Son, until we find out why they are threatening her we can't do anything about it. And losing your temper will not help the situation. I will have Perseus look into the note and see what he can get off of it. Has anyone other than you touched this, Hermione?" I pulled back from Dray and shook my head no.

"As soon as I found it, I brought it here." He nodded and then stood and left the room. I could feel it in my very soul. Something was going to happen. Both something good and something bad. Which one comes first, that is the real question.

 **~A/N~**

 **Well, poor Hermione's been thrown into it! Uh oh!**

 **-Mutt attacks.**

 **-Hermione threatened.**

 **-Pansy and Hermione lunch.**

 **-More about Ron's mistress.**

 **Will they find out who gave Hermione a threatening letter?**

 **Will the Mutts escalate?**

 **Is Rita Skeeter going to make an appearance?**

 **Could there be something going on with Hermione?**

 **And, will it really come to war?**

 **Find out soon!**

 **Review and stay tuned! :D**

 **~Cass~**


	14. The Test

**~A/N~**

 **Here is the next chapter! I am working furiously to get more of this story done for you! :D**

 **So, there will be some action soon! That's all I will say!**

 **Keep in mind, I'm literally making up this story as I go along. XD Apologies if it's rubbish in some places. :P**

 **Is the end near? You'll just have to wait and see! XD**

 **Here it is!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~End of A/N~**

 **Tuesday.**

 **August 11, 2005.**

Over fourty-five Mutt attacks...more than fifteen kills and thirty attacks where the victims survived, just barely. After centuries without a single toe out of line, now, in less than nine months there are almost fifty attacks. To say that the Clans are worried would be an understatement. The past three months there have been over thirty attacks. And with each attack, the Mutts are becoming more and more aggressive. Lucius has been doing his best to keep order, but when you are faced with those you love being carted away by Medi-witches, unsure if they will make it or not, you don't think clearly. Perseus, Pansy's father, ran every magical test he could think of to identify the Mutt who left a threatening note in my office. He came up with nothing. That scared the Clan's even more. According to his findings, the Mutt who wrote it used complex and sophisticated charms to hide his identity. These Mutts are clearly not rabid, leaderless, wild animals. They are well organized by a man who knows what he is doing.

Just as I had promised Dray, I have been working overtime to try and find anything I could to help them identify as many Mutts as possible. But, lately, I can not deny how exhausted I have been. I see traumas everyday, I saw terrible carnage during the war, and yet for the first time in years. I found myself crying over a file of one of the young men killed by a Mutt. He was a member of a Clan close to ours, he was the nephew of the Clan's Sjef.

Sjef Andonov and Lucius met when they were in school, their father's knew each other through business relations. When they were young, Sjef Andonov and Lucius would go to Quidditch matches in Bulgaria. They made a pact, when they were older and were leaders of their Clans, they would always stand behind each other. So the day that we got word of his nephew's death, we all went to Bulgaria to stand with them. We stayed for the funeral. Lycan funeral's are traditional Norse funerals. The body is laid either on a funeral pyre or a ship, and then is set ablaze. At times, they do not burn them. Some prefer to be buried more modernly. In a handmade casket, with their grave goods. Their sword, a few personal possessions, and something that represents their family and Clan.

Kosta, Sjef Andonov's nephew, chose the pyre. He was then buried with his sword, a necklace from his mother, a ring from his father, a dagger from Sjef Andonov, and a shield which had the Clan's insignia on it. That night was one that can never be forgotten. It was also the night I had discovered that Dray had a funeral planned out, his funeral. By the age of thirteen, a Clan member must have funeral instructions in written form. Should they die, their families would know what they wanted. Looking over Kosta Andonov's file, it brought it all back. And I couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

The Clans have met once a month since April. Each time they try their hardest to come up with a plan to handle the Mutts. And yet each time, something else happens and they have to replan everything. Every time Lucius and Dray are away at a sammenkomst, Cissa and I pray to the Gods that this will all be over soon. We can't bear being away from them for so long. But we know that we must, the last thing they should be worried about is us.

I sat down at my desk and sighed, running a hand through my hair, and leaning my head back. Aside from being beyond exhausted the past couple months, I've been nauseous. I may be a Healer TH1 and Healer GH1, however, I can not tell if it is from stress or if I am coming down with something. I've done my best to hide it from Dray, but truth be told, there isn't really anything that you can hide from a Lycan. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. Stress can be very hard on one's body. But before I could truly relax, there was a knock at my door. I opened my eyes and looked to see a very pregnant Sabrina standing there with her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at home resting." I said as I sat up straight. She just chuckled.

"There is only so much resting one woman can take. Besides, I had an appointment. The little one will be here soon, and for the love of the Gods, I hope she doesn't stay in there any longer than she needs to. I'm a bloody planet right now. Anyways, you look like Thestral shit." I snorted and then leaned back in my chair as she walked in and sat down in a chair in front of my desk.

"Well, thanks. Feel like it too. There better not be a war, I don't think I could handle much more." She nodded and rubbed her swollen belly.

"Have you thought about taking some time off and focusing on just Clan work right now?" I looked at her and then sighed.

"I have, but with Healer Buckingham out sick, it would be a bloody nightmare to have two Trauma Healer's down. However, if Draco get's his way, I'll be home for a month." She chuckled and nodded.

"I swear, the man is becoming more and more attentive and protective with each second that passes. At first I thought it was because of the Mutts, but why would I need protection from wooden floors? He won't let me walk around the Manor barefoot. What are they going to do? Bite me?" Her eyes narrowed at me and then they widened.

"Do you trust me, Hermione?" She asked with a straight face. My brows furrowed and I nodded.

"Yes, of course. Why?" She then pushed herself up from the chair, walked around the side of my desk, and held a hand out to me.

"Come with me." I took her hand, but still had a confused look.

"Okay, but where are we going?" She took a deep breath and then spoke.

"To take a test." My brows furrowed more, but I followed her. Something told me that whatever the test was, I wouldn't fail it.

 **Thursday.**

 **September 1, 2005.**

 **(DRACO P.O.V.)**

I flipped through a few pages of the file and then scanned for any sign of a name, a place, a date, something that could tell me who the sodding bastard that threatened my mate is. But, like I had feared, I found nothing. I had been at this since about nine o'clock in the morning. And according to the clock on the mantel, it was almost midnight. Mia had eaten dinner and then went to bed, she was exhausted. Luckily, with the help of mother and father, I had convinced her to take some time off from St. Mungo's. She would be safer in the Manor, and it would be nice to see her everyday.

I ran a hand through my hair and then heard light footsteps outside of my study doors. I smiled. The doors opened to reveal Mia in her night clothes, robe, and slippers. Her hair was slightly a mess and she had a tired look in her eyes. But I could tell she had gotten some sleep.

"You're still looking through all of that? Didn't you and Lucius go through it all already?" She asked as she made her way over to me. I sighed and nodded.

"I was hoping to find something that we had missed. Unfortunately, there isn't anything." She nodded and then sat on my lap. I held her and kissed her neck, something I do all the time now. It's comforting to the both of us.

"I could take another look at the traces of DNA on Kosta's clothes, see if Harry could run it again. I've asked Sjef Britnell to send me the clothes of the latest victim. There could be some usable DNA." She said looking at the desk with her brows furrowed. I leaned my forehead against her shoulder.

"Ten new Mutt attacks in not even a month. I hate this." I said against the silk robe. She leaned her head against mine and nodded.

"So do I. And to think, seven months ago we were worried about a Marriage Law." I chuckled.

"Correction: you were worried, elskede." She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Ok, Mr. Malfoy. I was worried, but you were too. I know you were." I smirked and nodded slightly, as I looked into her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

"I was. But, I'll be forever grateful for that damn law." She smirked and then kissed me.

"As will I." She said as we leaned our foreheads against each others. We sat there, content and peaceful. Just enjoying the feel of being close to each other. But we heard a POP, and looked over to see a worried and scared Mitzi standing there in front of my desk. The poor girl was shaking in her socks.

"Mitzi, what's wrong, sweetheart?" Mia said as she stood up and walked over to the little elf. I followed her and crouched down next to her.

"Mitzi was jus cleaning Einarr's litter box, when an Owl arrived. The Owl flew away before Mitzi could gives it a treat. But when Mitzi wents to pick up the letter, it shocked Mitzi." She said holding out her hand. There was a red mark on her palm. Mia grabbed my wand and healed what looked to be a burn.

"Where is the letter, Mitzi?" I asked as I put a hand on her arm. She pointed out the study doors.

"Mitzi left its where the Owl dropped its." I looked at Mia, she had a worried look on her face.

"Which room?" Mia said in a calm and soothing voice, trying to stop the little house elf from shaking.

"The sun room, Mistress Hermione." I nodded and stood. Mia went to walk out the door with me but I stopped her.

"Stay with Mitzi, I'll get it." I said before kissing her forehead and making my way to the sunroom. When I walked in I saw the letter lying on the floor next to the window where the owl must've dropped it. I knelt down and looked at it. There didn't appear to be anything wrong with it. I held my hand about an inch above it, I didn't feel any kind of energy coming off of it. So I picked it up. It didn't shock me. I went back to my study, finding Mia sitting on the couch with a slightly less scared Mitzi. Mia saw me and stood up.

"It didn't shock me. My guess is, whoever sent it wanted one of us to be the one to pick it up first." She nodded and then stood next to me. I slowly opened the letter and quickly noticed what it was. It was written in Old Norse Runes. Mia's brow furrowed and she looked at me for an explanation.

"They're runes. We are taught to read, write, and know what each one means when we are young. However, runes are to be used by Clans only. Whoever is leading the Mutts, they grew up in a Clan." She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"What does it say?" She asked as she looked at it.

"Those who were quick to deal out death and judgment will be the ones to fall at the edge of our blades. We grow stronger everyday, and soon, we will strike at your true heart. Like an ice cold wind, you won't see us coming. But you will feel it. You'll know who we are soon enough, forrædere." I sighed and had to suppress a growl. Mia held my arm in a tight grip.

"What does that last word mean?" I sighed again and then practically threw the letter down on an end table.

"Traitors. It means traitors. This sodding tosser is absolutely delusional." She rubbed my back and then hugged me.

"We will figure this out, Dray. I promise." She said before kissing me. I sighed and held her.

"You should get some sleep, elskede. I have to go show father the letter." She nodded but didn't let go right away.

"Come to bed soon." I nodded and then kissed her before making my way to mother and father's wing.

 **~A/N~**

 **Oh boy, more threatening letters! And I wish I could've written the letter in Runes, all of my notes for this story are in Old Norse Runes. XD**

 **-Hermione is experiencing something strange.**

 **-Someone smart is at the other end of this.**

 **-Poor Mitzi caught in the crossfire.**

 **-Prego Sabrina.**

 **What test did Hermione take?**

 **Who is writing these letters?**

 **Will they really find out soon who is behind all this?**

 **Is there some action around the corner?**

 **Will there be a war? Clans vs Mutts?**

 **Who is the Villain's little helper?**

 **Find out soon!**

 **Review and stay tuned!**

 **~Cass~**

 **(P.S. Remember, the end is just the beginning. There will be a sequel! :D )**


	15. The Missing

**~A/N~**

 **Well, this is the shortest chapter yet, but for a reason. X)**

 **So, you shall have to wait and see just what happens next!**

 **And someone who reviewed recently, you're a very observant one aren't you? ;)**

 **Well, here you go! I'll be posting another chapter tonight! (It's 1:33am :O)**

 **More time jumps and I'm just letting you guys know, keep on your toes! :D**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~End of A/N~**

 **Wednesday.**

 **September 21, 2005.**

I anxiously tapped my fingers on the armrest of the couch in father's study. Mia had said that she was going to see Sabrina over five hours ago. And although I hadn't entirely bonded with her yet, I could just tell that something was off. Father would be home soon, and when he got home I was going to ask him if he could put the Clan members on high alert. I needed to find her. Hold her. Feel her. Smell her. Hear her. See her. I needed to kiss her perfect lips and tell her how much I loved her. Every cell in my body was telling me that there was something wrong. But I didn't know what.

After about an hour, the Floo activated and Sabrina, Xavier, and their little girl came through. I wanted to smile and greet them, but I couldn't. My body felt frozen. I couldn't smile, I couldn't exchange pleasantries, I couldn't even stand up. Xavier picked up on it right away.

"Mate, what's wrong?" I stared at the wall and tried to control the overwhelming sense of panic that was starting to set in. His face went from confused to understanding.

"Drake, where is Hermione?" I just shook my head.

"She said she was going to visit Sabrina. Said she needed some girl talk, whatever the fuck that means." My breathing was rapid, a stark difference from my stoic face.

"She never came by. I was up with Bronwyn all afternoon. I didn't see her." Sabrina said. I felt myself becoming sick at the thought of something happening to her. Just then, the Floo activated again and father stepped out. He could sense something was seriously wrong, so he kneeled in front of me.

"Is this about Hermione?" I simply nodded. I didn't trust my voice enough to speak.

"How long, son?" I gulped and tried to take a deep breath.

"Five hours." He nodded, stood, went to his desk, and wrote something on a piece of parchment before sending it off with an Owl.

"We will find her, Draconis. We will." I couldn't even nod. I just sat there.

 _ **Ten Hours Later**_

I had gone from silent panic, to raging anguish. I had destroyed my study, fully transformed twice, and now was having a panic attack leaning on father's desk. I was barely keeping myself under control. The closer Mia and I got, the stronger my abilities became. At times, so much stronger that she was the only thing that could keep me in check. And now, she is out there somewhere and I am here. My wife, my mate, my best friend, my love, she's missing.

I heard the Floo in the foyer active and headed for it. With superior speed I got there in seconds. I saw Uncle Leo, Perseus, and Braxton Waite walk out of the flames. They all greeted father before speaking to the group of us.

"Based on magical residue and eyewitnesses, it seems Hermione was taken as she was leaving a cafe. Three men, all in rugged black clothes, with disheveled appearances took her and apparated out of the square. Now, Krigsførende, if you and her were bonded, we could use your bond to find her. However, that's not going to be possible. So, if you have something that is dear to her heart, we can try to use it to find her." I sat there staring at the wall behind them, I looked like an absolute madman. I could hear them talking, but couldn't understand what they were saying. It was as if I was under water and there was a pane of glass between us. Then I heard Sabrina.

"There might be another way. Draco and Hermione haven't completed the bonding, that's true. But a bond between parent and child, that may be even stronger." My eyes narrowed at her as if she was crazy. Mia's parents have only been by three times. And her parents don't even know what they think about mother and father.

"What do you mean, svigerdatter?" Braxton said as he leaned on the back of a chair. He was physically tense, everyone was.

"I shouldn't be the one to say anything, Hermione should be the one to tell you. But I hope she can forgive me since we are talking about her life. Hermione told me that Draco had been acting differently around her…" I cut her off.

"I have not, that's ridiculous." I said with almost a snarl. She gave me a look.

"You have, I've seen it. You're acting the same way Xavier did when I got pregnant. So I had Hermione take a pregnancy test...she's pregnant. Just over five months along." When she said those words, the room began to spin. Before I knew it, I was on the ground. I could see faces above me, but they were all blurry. And then everything went black.

 **~A/N~**

 **Ha-ha-ha! A little bit of information and Hermione drama! :O**

 **-Draco worrying.**

 **-Xavier, Sabrina, Lucius, and Braxton.**

 **-Hermione missing.**

 **-Hermione's Pregnant.**

 **What happened to Hermione?**

 **Will the Clan and Draco be able to find her?**

 **Will Draco and Hermione's unborn child be ok?**

 **Who is the leader of the Mutts?**

 **Is someone they know involved with the Mutts?**

 **Find out soon! :D**

 **Review and stay tuned!**

 **~Cass~**


	16. The Clan Rising

**~A/N~**

 **Well, I said I'd post again and I am! :)**

 **For those wondering how Hermione was 5 months along and no one noticed, it happens. It has happened to two of my sisters. One was 6 months along when she found out, and even though she wasn't as large around as most would be the baby was extremely healthy and arrived on time! She's two now! :D**

 **So, there's some action, but I decided not to write it all out and view it from Hermione's POV. Sorry!**

 **Here you go! :D**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~End of A/N~**

 **Wednesday.**

 **October 5, 2005.**

 **(HERMIONE P.O.V.)**

I woke to a strange feeling. It was as if there was someone else's magic flowing through me. I suddenly felt warmth. Then I knew exactly who the owner of the magic was.

"Draco." I said in a quiet voice as I closed my eyes and savored the feeling. I felt safe, secure, happy even. Despite the fact that I was in this run down, old building, in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by Mutts. I focused on the feeling and let it consume me.

"Well, well, well. Look who's smiling, pretty, face it is." I heard from outside the metal cage I was in. I knew that voice...but I couldn't place where I knew it from.

"I'm surprised you never guessed it was me, Healer Malfoy. And I have to say, thank you for the Sleeping Draught. It worked wonderfully, on a certain little wizard who guards medical files at St. Mungo's." I knew then who was speaking. I couldn't help it, my throat went dry and I felt terrified.

"It was you this whole time? The letters, the new Mutts, the killings, the attacks? It was all you?" I said as I sat up and looked to see a figure standing in the shadows.

"All me, love. Ya see, those traitors, they threw my family out. They exiled us, made us beg for scraps like mangy dogs. And then, as if that wasn't enough, they killed my father and brother. The two people I had left in the Gods forsaken world! They executed them! Right in front of me!" He said as he stepped out of the shadows. His features were twisted with rage.

"Cyprus Stroud." I said in a quiet, shaky, voice. He laughed.

"Exactly! I have been ten steps ahead of all the Clan's put together, this entire time! And see, I knew that you had married the little Malfoy heir, but I needed to know if you were bonded yet. And to my mighty relief, you weren't! Ha! He can't track you, he can't be used to find you! Even that little bastard beast festering in your womb can't be used to track you! You're all alone, little Gryffindor. It's just you, and me." He said with a disgusting predatory smile. I felt sick to my stomach. I backed away from where he was leaning against the cage.

"When Draco finds you, he's going to rip you and your new little family to pieces. Better get ready to say goodbye...again." I said in a low voice. His face contorted with anger.

"If you're not careful, bitch, I'll leave nothing but shreds of you and that baby behind for your beloved mate." I growled and gave him an angry look. I was becoming angry, very angry. Just then, I felt the feeling of Draco's magic grow stronger..much stronger. It was almost as if he were standing right outside the building. I looked at Stroud and then started laughing. He looked confused but there was suddenly screaming and shouting coming from outside the room. He growled and then left, going to check on whatever was happening

I quickly focused on the spelled lock and began trying every unlocking spell I could think of, using wandless magic. I had tried every complex unlocking spell I could think of, but nothing was working and he could come back any second. Then it dawned on me. He knows who I am. So why would he tell me he used complex locking charms? He has to know that I had pretty much memorized most of Hogwarts library, not to mention the library at the Manor. So of course I would know every complex counterspell. Then I smirked and focused on the lock again.

"Alohomora." I said with a smirk firmly in place. The cage door unlocked and I pushed it open. I made my way through dark corridors and rooms before looking out a window and seeing my Clan's members fighting against the Mutts. All the Clan members were dressed in black. Wearing the insignia of our Clan. Weapons out. Fighting the Mutts, who looked as though they were letting their emotions getting the best of them. I heard a noise from behind me and turned to see a person I never expected to see standing there.

 _ **Astoria Greengrass…**_

I was speechless. I was under the impression that she had only found out about the Lycans during the Weasley's brunch all those months ago. She laughed and shook her head. Walking closer to me with a sickly smug look on her face.

"You never suspected me at all, did you? I know what all of you thought about me back at school. I was just Daphne Greengrass' nutter, trollop, of a little sister. Even in your fourth year, when I would hang around my big sis, all I would hear them talk about was you. The Know-it-All Gryffindor Princess. Everyone thought that when Draco talked about you, it was all hate he was feeling for you. After all, you are a mudblood. But I could see it in his eyes. He respected you. Draco Malfoy respected you! And he never even knew my name until after the war was over! He called me 'The Ankle-biter'! Me!" I couldn't help but laugh at that. She snarled at me.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?! Well just you wait, you little mudblood! As soon as this year is up, I am going to be THE Mrs. Draco Malfoy!" I smirked and shook my head. Crossing my arms over my chest.

"You plug-ugly maggot. Your little partner, Cyprus, didn't tell you everything did he? Well, so much for not being a nutter trollop." Her eyes narrowed.

"What the bloody hell are you on about, you daft cow?!" I laughed. At this point I was trying to buy time, but also tell her what I really thought.

"I'm not fat, I'm pregnant! Surprise! We not only consummated the marriage, many, many, many times. We conceived a baby! So, no matter how long you wait, I'll always be, The Mrs. Draco Malfoy." I said with a smirk. Her face literally began to turn red. She began pacing back and forth, mumbling and rambling on about something I couldn't understand. Then she stopped and turned to me, an insane look on her face.

"You pathetic slag! Ava…" Before she could get the words out, she was flying across the room and into a wall. I turned and saw Lucius standing there, wand drawn. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Tears began flowing down my cheeks, the fear I didn't allow myself to feel started pouring out. I ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and then bound Astoria, so she couldn't get up. He pulled back and looked me over.

"Are you alright, Hermione? Are you hurt?" He said in the softest, kindest, and most compassionate voice ever to come out of Lucius Malfoy. I nodded and wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"I'm fine, just shaken up, tired, hungry, and sore." I said with a chuckle. He nodded and hugged me again. I was so caught up with Astoria that I didn't even notice that the sounds of battle coming from outside had died down. I pulled back and gave him a worried look.

"Where's Draco?" He sighed.

"Once we had gained control of the majority of the Mutts, Draco went for Stroud. Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Will, Xavier, Braxton, and Leo had to hold him back." I nodded in realization.

"So he didn't kill him." Lucius nodded and then put his hands on my shoulders.

"Are both of you alright?" He asked giving me a knowing look. I took a breath and swallowed.

"I think so. But I'd like Healer Grace to confirm it." He nodded and then Pansy burst through the door. She saw me and ran to me, hugging me tightly.

"Thank the Gods. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? No, wait, scratch that. Of course you didn't. You wanted to tell Draco first. Bless the Gods, you're alright." I hugged her back, holding her as tight as I could. The fatigue of everything was slowly kicking in. She pulled back and took a breath.

"You've gotta help us with Draco. He is about to start tearing us apart to get to Stroud. You're probably the only one that will be able to calm him down." She said with a worried look on her face. I nodded swiftly and held her hand as she led me out. The first thing I noticed was all the bodies. A handful of Clan member lay dead alongside a dozen or more Mutts. I could hear a snarling and guttural growling coming from behind a group of men. Stroud was bound and surrounded by a group of Clan members. I don't really remember anything after that, except shoving past the lads, some of them warning me that Draco was lethal right now, and reaching for Draco's arm. I gripped his wrist.

"Draco, it's me. I'm fine. We're both fine. Please, Dray." I said in a soft voice. I had never seen him like this before. His eyes, though still ice blue with the lines that looked like cracked glass around the edges, held a darkness in them. His teeth turned to fang like points. His clothes bloody and torn. His fingers had claws where his nails usually are. One of the lads, Theo, grabbed his other arm, worried that Draco would hurt me. That angered Draco. And he let out guttural growl. I shoved Theo back and stood in front of him. I could feel movement in my womb again, the baby did that every time I was scared. Like the baby was scared too.

"Dray, please. You're scaring the baby. And me. Come back, love. Please." I said in a slightly scared and soft voice. I saw something change in his eyes. Instead of just seeing the threat, he was seeing me. His breathing slowly started to calm down and he started to sway slightly. Blaise and Xavier went to his sides to hold him up. His head was hung low as he regained his breath and his knees went weak slightly. I took a deep breath, taking a step closer to him. I put my hand under his chin and raised his head up. His eyes still had not changed back, but this time they didn't hold any of the darkness I had seen before. His teeth had changed back and his hands no longer had claws. He saw me and used all his strength to pull me to his chest, holding me in a tight hug.

"I love you, Mia. Gods, I love you more than anything." He said in a hoarse and ragged voice. I held him and softly cried into his strong chest. Finally feeling that warmth and safety that I desperately missed. His hand ran down my hair and he kissed my head.

"I love you, Dray. I'm so sorry I left the Manor. I know I should've Floo'd." I said into his chest as I began calming down. He pulled back, cupped my face in his hands, looked me in the eyes, and then kissed me. His kiss spoke volumes. I could feel the love, desperation, how much he missed me, and how he would never let me go again. I returned it with as much passion as I was feeling, with as much love. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"It's not your fault, Mia. It's his. He couldn't take responsibility for his own actions, he couldn't accept the consequences. But promise me, please promise me. You'll be more careful next time." He said in a breathy and rough voice. I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I promise." I said before throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him as if my life depended on it. He held me there, whispering sweet nothings into my ear as I clung to him. We stood there like that, while everyone was bustling around us cleaning up and dealing with Aurors, for what felt like an hour. We only pulled apart when we heard Lucius.

"As much as I hate to interrupt, Hermione, Healer Grace wishes to see you immediately at St. Mungo's. Given what you've gone through, they need to make sure you're both alright." He said from next to us, I pulled away from Dray and nodded at him. Dray looked at Lucius, asking for permission to leave and take me to St. Mungo's. Lucius nodded at him before turning and walking back to Auror Holloway, Harry's boss. Dray wrapped his arm around my shoulders and apparated us to St. Mungo's. When we landed, Healer Grace, three nurses, Sabrina, Ginny, and all of my Trainees were standing there ready to rush me in.

Once we got to the private room they had set aside for me, Healer Grace began taking my vitals, drew some blood, got out a monitor that had been adapted by Arthur so that they could view a child in the womb with their wand over the patient's abdomen, asking questions about food, water, and other needed sustenance, and then had two nurses begin to clean up my scrapes and cuts. She spoke the spell and then began looking at the baby on the monitor.

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked nervously at my side, holding my small left hand in his large ones. Healer Grace sighed as she scanned the image on the screen. These monitors were being tested at St. Mungo's, since they were the first introduction of muggle technology to the wizarding world. They're beyond successful.

"Given that she was only fed twice a day, given a ration of water a day, and wasn't taking any of her prenatal vitamins, I want to make sure the baby's heart beat, breathing, size, and other vitals are stable. If they're not...well, we will do everything we can to get your baby healthy and have you carry the baby full term." I gulped slightly and nodded, giving Dray's hand a squeeze. He returned it and kissed my hand as we waited to hear if our baby was okay.

 **~A/N~**

 **:O What will happen with the baby? Sorry to leave it with a cliff hanger, but I felt like it. :D**

 **-Hermione's captivity.**

 **-Leader of the Mutts, Cyprus Stroud.**

 **-Stroud's little helper, Astoria Greengrass.**

 **-Draco and the Clan fight the Mutts.**

 **-Clan wins.**

 **-Hermione rescued.**

 **-Hermione and Draco confess their love to each other.**

 **-Hermione at St. Mungo's.**

 **How will Draco & Hermione's unborn baby fair?**

 **What will become of Stroud and Astoria?**

 **What will happen to the rest of the Mutts who followed Stroud?**

 **Will a certain annoying reporter get into the mix?**

 **How will Ron react to the pregnancy news?**

 **Find out soon! :D**

 **Review and stay tuned!**

 **~Cass~**


	17. The Baby

**~A/N~**

 **So, so, so sorry for the wait! My sister had been in the hospital for five days and the doctor's aren't sure what's wrong with her.**

 **She's home now and feeling better. But it's been a weird week!**

 **Here is the next chapter!**

 **It's short, I know. But there will be more drama soon! :)**

 **Here you go!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~End of A/N~**

After a few moments of just hearing her murmur spells and watching her eyes squint at the monitor, she finally spoke.

"The baby looks fine. We are going to monitor you overnight just to be sure, however I do not see any signs that the fetus is in distress. You have one strong baby. I can tell you the gender of the baby if you'd like." She said giving us a smile. Dray and I both let out breaths we didn't know we were holding. I looked at him with a questioning look. I hadn't even thought about finding out what the sex was, I was just trying to find a way to tell Dray. He nodded at me with a smile and kissed my knuckles.

"Sure." I said to Healer Grace with a smile. She nodded and then looked over at the screen. She moved her wand over my belly and then moved the monitor so that we could see it better. She pointed on the screen and then smiled.

"Well, you're definitely having a boy. Congratulations!" Dray and I both smiled. She grabbed a cloth from the tray next to the bed and wiped the potion off my stomach.

"Okay, I am going to have them start you of some fluids and have them bring you a meal. But first, I am going to give you a gown to change into." She smiled and I nodded at her.

"So, what is the plan? How often will she and the baby be checked on? Can I stay with her?" Dray asked giving my hand a squeeze. Healer Grace gave him a smile.

"Well, overnight we will be checking on both of them every two hours. Vitals mostly. We will be taking another blood sample in the morning and taking another look at your little guy as well. And of course you can stay, Mr. Malfoy. We can bring in another bed for you, if you'd like?" I had a feeling I knew what Dray was going to say. He shook his head.

"That won't be necessary, Healer Grace. Thank you though." She smiled and nodded.

"Well, I will leave you to change into your gown and then have someone to come in and start you on fluids and take your dinner order." She smiled and left the room with the nurses. I turned to Dray and gave him a small smile. He returned it and then put his hand on my stomach.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father." I smiled and put my right hand on his left.

"How long have you known?" He asked looking up at me, our eyes meeting. I took a breath and sighed, rubbing my thumb on his wedding band.

"I found out in August. I have to say, I was terrified. With everything going on, I felt like it was bad timing. But I was also so happy. I just didn't know how to tell you. The second I got a note I knew that everything was going to change. So when I found out I was pregnant, I knew how you would react. It would cause you to lose focus, and right now the Clans need you to be focused." He nodded and gave my hand a squeeze.

"I get it. According to father, a part of me already knew. It's why I've been so overprotective, annoying the hell out of you." I chuckled.

"I wouldn't say you've been overprotective, it's normal for you to be like this. All Lycan's are that way when their mate is pregnant." I said giving him a knowing look with a smile to match. His eyes locked with mine.

"How long have you known?" I chuckled and gave his hands a squeeze.

"I suspected early on, maybe around March. But I've known since May. I'm okay with it, Dray. I accept it. There isn't anyone else I'd want to spend my life with." He smiled widely. Then, without warning, he leaned forward and kissed me hard. I returned it. He pulled back and we leaned our foreheads together.

"I love you, Mia." He said in a raspy and breathy voice. I smiled.

"I love you too, Dray." I said as I intertwined our fingers over my stomach. He chuckled.

"Two times in one day." My brows furrowed slightly.

"What do you mean?" He chuckled again.

"We've told each other that we love each other twice in one day, love." I giggled and smiled. I had been so caught up in everything that it felt so natural to say it. Even though technically it was the first time we had said it to each other.

"Get used to it." He chuckled and kissed me again. Then I abruptly pulled back when I felt a small kick in my stomach. Dray must've noticed it too because his eyes went wide and he laid his hand flat on my stomach, leaning down over it.

"I love you too, son. So much. I can't wait to meet you." He said to my stomach and I ran my hand through his hair, then noticing that he was in desperate need of a shower.

"We both love you. Now, can you help me change into my gown and then perhaps shower and change?" He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow before looking down at his clothes and then smirked.

"Ah, right. Forgot about that. Sorry, love. I don't want to leave you here alone though. How about I owl mother and have her stay with you? I can grab you an extra change of clothes." I smiled and nodded at him.

"Sounds good. Thank you." I said before he helped me up and then helped me into my hospital gown. Once in my gown, he owled Cissa, the nurses came back in and hooked up my IV and then gave me a list of food that I could order for dinner. By the time that I had chosen, Cissa was walking into the room and Dray had said he would be back soon. Cissa sat next to me and held my hand with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" She asked in a calming voice. I smiled at her and then shrugged.

"I'm okay. Tired and hungry, perhaps a bit sore, but other than that I feel fine." She smiled and gave my hand a squeeze.

"I'm so sorry that you were thrown into this, Hermione. I never wanted anything like this to happen to you, and I certainly did not expect Astoria Greengrass to be involved." I nodded and noticed that she looked worried.

"What is it, Cissa?" She sighed and then took a deep breath.

"Do you think it's possible that the young Mr. Weasley was in on it as well?" She asked looking down at the beginning before lifting her head to look at me. I furrowed my brow. I wanted to say no. I wanted to say that I had no doubts that he couldn't have had anything to do with this. But I couldn't. There was a part of me that wasn't sure just how far Ronald would go. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders slightly.

"I'm not sure. I don't want to believe that he could do such a horrible thing. But he has been nothing but angry since I broke things off with him. The marriage law only made things worse for him." She nodded and gave my hand a squeeze again.

"We will have Clan members just outside your door, and Draco will not leave your side. I promise you that." I smiled at her and nodded.

"Thank you, Cissa." She smiled and nodded at me. Then I thought about something.

"Cissa, could you do something for me?" She nodded intently and gave me a smile.

"Of course, darling. What is it?" I sighed and placed a hand on my stomach.

"Could you get ahold of my parents? I haven't sent them a letter since before all of this happened. I'm sure they are worried." She nodded and gave me a smile.

"Of course. Does Mitzi have all of their information?" I nodded at her and gave her a small but thankful smile.

"She does. She has been getting them letters since Draco and I were engaged." She smiled and nodded.

"I will be sure to let them know what I can and that you and the baby are both alright. If they want to visit I can have them come to the Manor? That way you can have some time here to rest." I smiled.

"Thank you, Cissa. For everything." She sat on the edge of my bed, leaned over, kissed my forehead, and hugged me. She truly was a mother figure in my life. And I loved her for it. I knew that I would need her help when this little boy came along. And I also knew that she would be there for Draco, our baby, and I. But she did bring up a serious point. Is Ronald involved?

 **~A/N~**

 **Sorry for the wait, but this story isn't over quite yet! I've already got ideas for the sequel! :D**

 **-Hermione and Draco learn that their baby is ok.**

 **-The baby is a boy.**

 **-Narcissa and Hermione mother/daughter moment.**

 **-Questions of Ron's role.**

 **How will Hermione's parents react to the news that she's pregnant?**

 **Will Ron make an appearance?**

 **Has Ron been working with the Mutts?**

 **What new drama could be lurking around the corner?**

 **Review and stay tuned!**

 **~Cass~**


	18. The Confrontation

**~A/N~**

 **Next chapter! Hermione get's out of hospital soon! Promise!**

 **Purplehedgehog13, actually I knew about it long before. I grew up training MMA and playing sports so I spent some time in hospital. But thank you! She's a tough one! :)**

 **Hope you enjoy this! And I promise longer chapters will be coming soon!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~End of A/N~**

I woke with a stretch, my body was still sore. Which was something to be expected. I felt a hand squeeze mine and opened my eyes. I saw Pansy and Ginny both sitting there. They both had slightly worried looks on their faces, but mixed with looks of relief. I gave them both a smile.

"Hey." I said in a slightly rough voice. They both moved a bit closer and smiled.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Ginny asked, giving my forearm a squeeze.

"Better. Where's Dray? And what time is it?" I said looking out the window to see it was now pitch black outside.

"He's just outside talking to Blaise, Theo, and Harry. It's just past midnight. After the nurse came in to check your vitals, you fell back to sleep." I nodded and looked out into the hallway, I saw all of them talking and it looked serious.

"I thought visiting hours ended at nine? Is everything ok?" I asked glancing back at the guys talking. Both Ginny and Pansy gave me small smiles.

"Well, they just have to find a way to deal with all of the Mutts who followed Stroud. The Mutts have scattered, so finding them and dealing with them is the Clans top priority." Ginny said with a sigh.

"Another sammenkomst is going to be held to discuss how to find them. Don't worry, Draco has been excused. But, with the Mutts still out there, the danger is still out there. So with Ministry help, Draco has gotten special permissions when it concerns you. Visiting hours do not apply to Clan members and family. And a trusted Auror will be outside your room as well as a Clan member. The Auror department is going to be helping us track down Mutts. Given that there is a large chunk of Clan members living in England." Pansy said with a small smile. I nodded and gave her a small smile in return. I sighed and then looked at Ginny, as I remembered my conversation I had with Cissa earlier.

"Gin, there is one thing I wanted to talk to you about. It's about Ron." She nodded and then shook her head.

"After I found out that Astoria was involved, I talked to Ron. If he was involved he would've told me. Trust me." Pansy and I both knew what she was talking about. When Ginny got mad, she got scary. So if Ron was involved, he would've said so.

"But, I am still going to have Clan member's interrogate him." She said with a smirk. Pansy and I just chuckled.

"For emphasis? Should we get you a bag of crisps and a butterbeer? Perhaps a chair to watch?" I said with a chuckle. She just shook her head with a smile.

"Well, of course I want them to be sure. But I also want him to realize, Lycan's, Clans, it's all serious. This just so happeneds to be the perfect oppertunity." Pansy and I both smiled. Then Pansy's head shot in the direction of the hallway. I looked and we saw two Clan members holding Ron back while one escorted Molly and Arthur towards the room. I raised an eyebrow and looked back at Pansy and Ginny.

"Speak of the devil." I said with a scoff. Pansy just looked bewildered.

"How..I -what just happened?" She said dumbfounded. Ginny and I just shrugged. Dray walked up to Molly and Arthur and then pointed to where I was. I gave them both a smile and they began walking to the room. Once inside they both gave me hugs and Molly stood next to the bed.

"I hate to disturb you this late at night, I know you need your rest, dear. But I needed to see you. How are you feeling?" I smiled at her and nodded.

"It's perfectly alright. I am feeling much better. Got some fluids in me, a good meal, some sleep, and got cleaned up. Did Gin tell you everything?" She gave my shoulder a squeeze and nodded.

"That you're Draco's mate, you're pregnant, everything that was going on with Mutts and Clans. Oh, dear, I'm so happy for you! You're going to be a great mother to that little one. Do you know what you're having?" I smiled and nodded. Dray and I had talked about whether or not we wanted a big reveal, but decided against it. Instead, we will just tell them when they ask or word will spread.

"A little boy. I'm due February first." They all smiled and gave me hugs again. I glanced out into the hallway and saw Draco telling Ron something. I sighed and laid my head back on my pillow. Pansy came up to me.

"What do you need me to do?" I sighed again and then spoke.

"Tell Draco that I will see Ron, but that Blaise and Theo will be in the room with us. You and Gin can stay as well. Molly, Arthur, do you guys mind being outside with Harry and Draco? Draco will need to be kept somewhat calm, I think he will listen to you Molly." They both nodded at me and smiled. Pansy nodded and left the room, going over to where they were. I watched as she talked to Dray. He looked back at me and I nodded, giving him a small smile. Blaise and Theo both said something to him and he nodded at them. Then Ron seemed to calm down as Blaise and Theo led him in. Ginny and Pansy stood at either side of the room at the end of my bed, Theo and Blaise stood at my sides, and they told Ron to stand at the end of my bed. It was all very strategic. Ron glared at Theo, Pansy, and Blaise before he looked at me.

"Mione, you've gotta believe me. I had nothing to do with what that barmy bitch was doing. When she was leaving at weird times, I just thought she was hooking up with someone. I wouldn't want to hurt you. Honest." I sighed and still inwardly cringed at the nickname. I could see Draco scowl at Ron and slightly smiled.

"Look, Ron. I don't know what to believe. I want to believe that you're not capable of this, but I can't. Not until it's proven. But there are some things you should know. One, I hate that nickname. It's vile. So stop calling me that. Two, it wasn't just me who was in danger. It was my unborn son too. Three, whether or not you were involved in it, you and I are not friends anymore. Now, that being said, if you're willing to change and be a better person, a better man, and a better friend, we can work on that in the future. Do you understand?" I said in a firm voice. He looked absolutely angry. I saw his fists clench, along with his jaw. Blaise, Theo, and Pansy all became rigid. Ready to react in case Ronald blew up.

"Really, Mione?!" Ron said and again I cringed at the nickname. Blaise growled and I sighed.

"Blaise, det er greit." ( _it's alright_ ) I said with a calm voice. I then sighed and looked at Ron.

"Yes, really. If you can't change, then we have no reason to see or speak to each other. And do not call me that again. While I can keep them from killing you, I can't keep them from maiming you. I'm their War Chief's pregnant mate, currently in a hospital bed after being held captive by their enemy. There's only so much control I have over them." I said giving him a very strong look. He looked at the three Lycans in the room and then back at me.

"I'm not the enemy! I didn't hold you captive and I'm not threatening you!" I sighed and then shook my head.

"You hurt me at one point, that's not forgotten, you have an uncontrolled temper, you make me uncomfortable, and when you yell at me that is seen as a threat. It doesn't matter if you say you weren't involved. You are seen as a threat, therefore they will do whatever they feel is necessary to keep me safe. For once in your life, be smart. Think everything through before you speak or react." I said in the same firm voice. He scoffed and then sighed. Blaise, Theo, and Pansy all seemed to relax slightly.

"Fine, Mi..Hermione. I'm not happy with any of this. Any of it. And I still don't trust them. But fine. Can I at least know how you are?" I sighed and nodded.

"I'm ok. I'll be good as new soon." He nodded and then sulked out of the room, shooting Draco a look, before walking down the hall and onto a lift. I sighed and Blaise put his hand on my arm.

"How did you know how to say that? I didn't know you knew any Norwegian." I chuckled, along with Ginny who walked up to him and held his hand.

"She's the Brightest Witch of the Age. What did you expect?" I chuckled again and Blaise smirked. They all asked if I was ok and when I assured them I was, they left the room and Draco walked in. He sat on the edge of my bed and held my left hand in his larger left hand. I smiled up at him and he then chuckled.

"That's how you knew for sure. You knew that sjelevenn meant soulmate." I chuckled at him and nodded.

"I decided to look it up one day, and that's when I knew that my suspicions were correct. I figured, if I am going to be a permanent member of the Malfoy's and the Clan, then I should learn Norwegian. Since you all speak it. I figured it could come in handy one day." He smiled at me and nodded, kissing me before leaning his forehead on mine.

"The Gods have blessed you with that brain of yours. I love it." I smirked.

"Remember that next time I use it to outsmart you." He chuckled and kissed me again.

"You should get some rest. I'll be right here. Theo and Blaise will be at the door all night." I nodded and then laid down, holding his hand.

"Lay with me?" He smiled and nodded. He kicked off his shoes, pulled back the blanket, careful of my IV he then laid down and pulled me into his side. I laid my head on his chest, my arm resting on his abdomen.

"I love you, sjelevenn." He said with a kiss on my head.

"I love you too, sjelevenn." I could feel him smile before I closed my eyes and then drifted off to sleep. Warm and safe.

 **~A/N~**

 **Well, Ron's a wild card. Who know's what's going to happen with him!**

 **-Pansy, Ginny, Blaise, Theo, Harry, Molly, and Arthur.**

 **-Ron visit.**

 **-Hermione stepping into her role.**

 **-How Hermione figured out she was Draco's mate.**

 **-Talk of the Mutts.**

 **-Talk of Ron's involvment.**

 **What will happen with the scattered and leaderless Mutts?**

 **Will Ron change his ways?**

 **What will happen with the investigation?**

 **How will Hermione adjust to her new role in the Clan?**

 **Will we see more of Astoria and Cyprus Stroud?**

 **Find out soon!**

 **Review and stay tuned!**

 **~Cass~**


	19. The First Day Home

**~A/N~**

 **OK, next chapter is here!**

 **Haha my sister has had quite the strange appetite since she got out of hospital.**

 **One minute she want's ice cream the next she asks for cottage cheese. Then wants apple sauce. Then she asks if she can put apple sauce on her ice cream! I mean who does that?! My brother-in-law and I are weirded out, to say the least.**

 **Anywho, here it is! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~End of A/N~**

 **(DRACO P.O.V.)**

It was already around ten o'clock in the morning and they had just finished checking Mia's vitals and checking on the baby. Everything was fine, but Healer Grace told Mia that she had to take it easy for the next week or so. Mia gave her a smile when she said that, but I know she was not happy about it. Sabrina had come in this morning and told her that while everything was running smoothly, some of her Trainees were not happy about working under Healer Barnett. So of course, Mia wanted to get back to work before she was too far along and couldn't work. Mia was looking over a chart that looked like it was someone else's, so I walked over and sat on the end of her bed. She was already changed into her clothes.

"Mia…" I said with a smirk. She didn't look up at me but her facial expression told me that she knew what I was talking about.

"Hmm?" I chuckled and put my hand on her leg.

"Now, how did you get a patient file?" She just shrugged her shoulders and then flipped a page. I chuckled.

"Mia." She sighed and looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not the only one with sources, Dray." I chuckled and shook my head.

"You mean Sabrina?" She rolled her eyes and then looked at me.

"Look, if I'm not going to be working or anything. You heard Healer Grace, I have to take it easy for a week. But I can still help from home. Sabrina said that there are a few cases that came in and Healer Smith asked for a consult. They need the help. I'll only be looking over files and having meetings over Floo calls. I won't be coming here." I sighed and shook my head at her with a smile. She scooted closer to me, crossing her legs and putting her hand over mine.

"Please, Dray? I am going stir crazy, and you know it. Working, well at least in a way, will help. Besides, you know if I am going to have worried loved ones hovering around the work will help break it up a bit." I looked at her and chuckled. She was giving me her best 'puppy eyes', at least that is what I've dubbed them. She knows they work every time.

"Okay, fine. But no secret trips here and you can not stay up all night pouring over patient charts. You're going to actually take it easy." I said with a sigh. She chuckled and nodded, a large smile graced her lips. She hugged me and then got off the bed, going over to the chest of drawers. She opened the top drawer and then spoke.

"Good, because I'll need you to carry these home." She said before pulling out a stack of files. There had to be twenty at least. I chuckled and shook my head.

"You are going to be the death of me." I said before I stood up and grabbed the files from her. She smiled up at me and then kissed me.

"Oh hush. What time did Lucius and Cissa say they would be here?" I looked down at my watch, shifting the stack of files so I could read it.

"They should be here any second now." She smiled and then nodded at me. I sat the stack of files on the small table and then helped her gather her things. She had folded her tattered and dirty clothes and put them in bags so that they wouldn't get the inside of her bag dirty and I collected her toiletries. Healer Grace came in and had her sign her release papers and then made sure that she scheduled her next appointment. Also Mia and I had to fill out an official form for the pregnancy. Healer Grace said that she would take care of it for us, send it in and everything. Mia was grateful for it. Once Healer Grace left, I remembered something.

"Oh Mia, I almost forgot. These are yours." I said handing her her wedding band and engagement ring. She smiled and slipped them on her finger.

"Thanks, I was wondering where they went." I chuckled. I heard a knock at the door and we turned to see father and mother standing there with smiles on their faces. We all hugged and then father and I went to talk to Potter and Theo.

 **Saturday.**

 **October 8, 2005.**

I woke up and stretched, putting my arm out to wrap around Mia. However, I didn't feel her laying next to me. My eyes shot open and I saw her side of the bed empty. I looked around the room and didn't see her. I couldn't hear her heartbeat coming from anywhere in the room. So I got up and walked out of our room. I made my way downstairs and heard my father talking to his house elf in the dining room. I walked in and he gave me a smile.

"Good morning, son. How did you sleep?" I furrowed my brow slightly and nodded.

"Good morning, father. I slept well. Where's Mia?" He smiled and chuckled.

"She and your mother decided to wake up early and work on the baby's room. Apparently Hermione is just as into design as Cissa, so the two of them have been at it for almost three hours." I nodded and scoffed, sitting down and taking a drink of the coffee that was sitting at my spot.

"You should've seen her with our room. I swear, if it was solely up to her, she would redecorate the entire room." Father chuckled and shook his head. I ate breakfast and then decided to go in search of my mate and mother. I looked in about five different rooms in my wing when I heard them behind door number six. I heard them laughing and talking. I opened the door and found them sitting on the floor with photographs, drawings, colour swatches, and a few furniture catalogs spread out around them.

"Ah, Draco. I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Mother said when she noticed me. Mia turned and smiled at me. I walked up, kissed mother on the cheek and then kissed Mia before sitting down next to them. I smirked when I saw some of the photographs. They were of my room when I was a baby.

"So, I take it our son is going to have the most lavish nurseries in all of the Wizarding World?" I said gesturing to the old photographs. Mother and Mia both laughed and shook their heads.

"I don't know about lavish, but it will definitely be comfortable. And filled with light colours. Dark colours just seem so...so Slytherin." Mia said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Hate to break it to you love, but there's a high chance that our son is going to be a Slytherin." Mother nodded with a smirk.

"It's true. In fact, there hasn't been a Malfoy or spouse that hasn't been in Slytherin. Not for centuries." Mia just smirked.

"Well, if I'm the first non-Slytherin Malfoy in centuries then there's a chance our son could be sorted into a different house." Mother and I both chuckled. I shook my head and kissed Mia's head.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, sjelevenn. But I can say with almost one hundred percent certainty, our son is going to be in Slytherin." Mother nodded in agreement. Mia just sighed.

"As long as he isn't like you were, then I am fine with it. Maybe he will set new standards for Slytherin House." I smiled.

"He will NOT be like I was, I won't allow it. As for setting new standards, I hope he does. I hope all our Slytherin children do. They could do more good for the Malfoy name than I could in my entire lifetime." Mother gave me a small smile and Mia leaned into my side.

"I don't know, Dray. You're a force to be reckoned with when you want to be." I chuckled and shook my head.

"They'll do more, trust me." She smiled and squeezed my leg.

"As much as I like the view, Dray. You should go get dressed and ready for the day. Kingsley said he would be coming by around lunch time. I don't think he would appreciate showing up with you in your pajama pants." She said with a smile. I looked down and rolled my eyes. I didn't have a shirt on and was in my pajama bottoms.

"It's my house and it's a Saturday. It's a miracle I have pants on." Mother and Mia both laughed and mother shook her head.

"Dray. Gå forandring." ( _Go change. )_ Mia said with an eye roll. I sighed and nodded. I kissed her and then stood up.

"Yes, sjelevenn." I said before squeezing her shoulder and walking out of the room.

 **(HERMIONE P.O.V.)**

"I'd say you've gotten the hang of things already, Hermione." Cissa said with a smile after Dray had left the room and closed the door behind him. I furrowed my brow slightly, in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Cissa smiled and leaned on her left hand.

"Well, we have a certain power over our mate. And while their instinct is to please us and make us happy, they can still be very stubborn. It takes time to master the right tone and wording to get them to cooperate. However, it's different for everyone. What would work for Lucius, won't work for Draco. And what would work for Draco, well it wouldn't work for let's say Blaise. Every pair is different. It took me two years to get the handle of it. You've mastered it in just a few months. That's impressive." I smiled and chuckled.

"Honestly, I don't even know how I do it. I just do. Although, I guess it's gotten easier now that I understand Norwegian a bit better." She chuckled and nodded.

"That would help, yes." I smiled slightly and thought. I stretched my legs out in front of me and then turned to her.

"Are there any other languages that are frequently used by Lycans?" She smiled and nodded.

"In fact there are. Norwegian is the main one, for obvious reasons, however Icelandic, Danish, and Swedish are also commonly spoken. When Draco was younger he learned Icelandic and Danish as well. Lucius tried to get him to learn Swedish as well, most Leading families are required to learn all of the common languages. But Draco, for whatever reason, just didn't want to." I chuckled and nodded.

"That sounds like Draco. Well, at least I have the next three languages picked out." Cissa raised an eyebrow.

"You want to learn all of them?" I smiled and nodded at her.

"I've always loved learning other languages, but I could never pick out which ones I wanted to learn next. Now I have a reason to learn Icelandic, Danish, and Swedish." She chuckled.

"Well, it seems you were destined to be apart of the Clans then. It took me years to learn all of them. It probably won't take you as long." She said with a loving smile. I shrugged and chuckled.

"Well, when this little one comes along I might not have the time or energy to learn anything new." She laughed and nodded.

"If he is anything like Draco was when he was a baby, then you are going to have your hands full. Draco had enough energy to power the Hogwarts Express for a decade when he was little." I laughed and placed my hand on my growing stomach.

"Well let's just hope he still has some of that energy. We are going to need it." Cissa laughed and nodded as she placed her hand on my stomach as well. This is definitely going to be an adventure.

 **~A/N~**

 **Well, another chapter done! I don't know how many are left, but there are a few!**

 **-Hermione leaves hospital.**

 **-Ministry notified of the pregnancy.**

 **-Some Malfoy Family time.**

 **-Narcissa and Hermione bonding.**

 **-Lucius and Draco talk.**

 **Why is Kingsley paying a visit to Malfoy Manor?**

 **Will Ron and Hermione be friends?**

 **Have we seen the end of Stroud and Astoria?**

 **How will the Mutts be handled?**

 **When is the sammenkomst going to be held?**

 **Review and stay tuned! :)**

 **~Cass~**


	20. The First Day Home Part 2

**~A/N~**

 **I'm horrible! I'm the worst! I'm so sorry! I had a bit of writer's block and family stuff.**

 **But now I am back to it! My little brother had a birthday and is in Hawaii, it's been weird. :P**

 **Here is the next chapter, and someone asked if I could put the sorting of the Malfoy-Granger baby, well that will be in the sequel but I will give you a sneak peak at the end of this story! :)**

 **Anyways, on to it then!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~End of A/N~**

I could hear Draco and Lucius talking in the other room and I tried to listen in. If there is one thing I've become accustom to while being here, it's being able to eavesdrop on their conversations. From what I could hear, they were talking about the upcoming sammenkomst. Draco wanted to be there for it, but he also wanted to stay home. Lucius was reassuring him that he would be kept in the loop and his ideas and opinions would be heard by everyone. I could hear Dray sigh and it was quiet for a minute. Then I heard the Floo activate and then someone stepping through. I knew that it was Kingsley. He had said that he would be here around lunch time and it was now noon, he was right on the hour. I sighed and then exited the dining room and into the front parlor. Kingsley smiled when he saw me.

"Hermione, it's good to see you. I am so glad that you are alright. And congratulations on the pregnancy. I'm sure you're going to make a wonderful mother." I smiled at him and he gave me a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Minister. Thank you, I am going to try my best." We both smiled and everyone exchanged greetings. We all sat down and then began talking. Mostly about what the Clan's intended to do about the Mutts, what went down during the fight, and the Clans strategy for keeping the baby and I safe. Kingsley offered the Ministry's help. He said that the Auror department could be on call in case something happened or even used as backup if something else were to happen. Draco and Lucius assured him that the Clans were more than capable dealing with the Mutts, but that it would be appreciated if they could have a little extra backup. After about an hour Mitzi came in and refreshed our tea.

"Now, there is another matter I would like to discuss with Draco and Hermione." Dray and I both looked at each other before looking back at him. We did not know where he was going with this.

"There is still some question as to if Ronald Weasley was involved with the Mutts. We know for certain that Astoria Greengrass-Weasley was involved. We found letters exchanged between her and Cyprus Stroud. Now, there will be a council meeting to decide whether or not he was involved. They've asked that the two of you give statements. Also, during Stroud and Greengrass's trial's they want the two of you to testify to what happened. You can say no, you are not being forced into this. However, they urge you both to attend." I sighed and looked down at my cup before looking at Dray. His jaw was tense and his brow was slightly furrowed.

"Hermione and I will discuss it. I will send you an Owl when we have made a decision." Dray said with a nod at Kingsley. Kingsley returned the nod and put his cup down.

"That is fair. Now, we do have another issue to discuss. You managed to escape the press frenzy at St. Mungo's, however I'm sure they will be stalking you and those closest to you. Word spread quickly about the attack and you two are already targets for the press. We can have a detail to keep them off of you should you decide to attend the trials." He said. I sighed and then nodded at Dray. He nodded and me and then turned to Kingsley.

"That would be good, thank you. If Theodore Nott could head the detail, that would be great. He has lead protective details in the past and he is a member of the Clan, we trust him." Kingsley nodded.

"Of course, I will speak to his department head and get this in motion. Now, I would love to stay and chat, but I do have a few other matters to attend to." He stood and we all said our goodbyes before he left. Cissa and Lucius went upstairs and Dray and I headed for the sun room. We were sitting there in silence, we were each reading books and just enjoying some quiet when I felt Dray look at me. I knew what he wanted to talk about. I wanted to talk about it too.

"Mia.." He started and I looked at him, giving him a smile before I spoke.

"I know. I think we should attend. I want to know if Ron was involved and I want to make sure that Stroud and Astoria are locked up, for good." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking out over the massive gardens. He was quiet for a moment before he nodded.

"Okay, if you're sure we will attend. But you don't leave my side, not even for a second." I smiled at him and nodded.

"I promise." I said smiling at my mate.

 **(PANSY P.O.V.)**

I sighed as I looked over some files at work and then looked up to see Sabrina and Ginny walking into the conference room. I could tell by the looks on their faces and their scents that they were up to something. When they looked at me, they smiled. We all hugged and said hello before all sitting down at the table.

"What bring you two here? Everything alright?" I asked setting my files aside and leaning back in the chair.

"Well, we are fine. But we had an idea, one that we wanted to share with you before we brought it to Draco and Hermione. We haven't even talked to Xavier or Blaise about it yet." I furrowed my brow slightly, knowing these two, it could be anything.

"Okay, what is it?" They looked at each other and then Ginny spoke.

"You can't tell Harry about it yet, either. Promise?" I sighed and nodded.

"For Drake and Hermione, of course I promise. What is it?" Ginny nodded at Sabrina and then she looked at me.

"Do you remember that woman? The one who seemed to be a little too interested in Hermione's room when she was here?" I nodded. I remember seeing her standing at the nurses station just about every time I looked at it when Hermione was here.

"Yes, I do. What about her?" Sabrina sighed.

"I've seen her paying close attention to Hermione before. I never thought much about it, I mean hell, Hermione is one third of the Golden Trio. Sometimes we get patients here who are about ready to piss themselves when they find out Hermione is their Healer. But I started thinking about it, and she only really started paying very close attention to Hermione after Stroud came in." I furrowed my brow.

"The woman isn't a Lycan, I checked when I noticed her staring." Sabrina nodded.

"I know, but neither is Astoria Greengrass. Look I might just be a paranoid ass after everything that's happened, but I just have a feeling about it. Think about it, Stroud isn't stupid. The guy stayed hidden from the Clans and the Ministry for years. He managed to work with Greengrass under everyone's noses and even got Hermione with the Clans on high alert. If it were me, I know I would want someone on the inside and someone close by to make sure that everything was going smoothly. Greengrass was his inside man, someone connected to the Weasleys and Malfoys. But Hermione spends almost all of her time here, so it would make sense to have someone here. Someone to keep an eye on things when Hermione wasn't with family and friends." I thought about it. It made sense. I mean I would do that too. I sighed and nodded.

"It does make sense, but how the hell are we going to prove it? I'd suggest handling it like old times, but that won't fly anymore. No matter who the maggot is or who they are after." Sabrina nodded and Ginny looked confused.

"What do you mean like old times?" I chuckled softly and then spoke.

"Back in the day, if someone was suspected of being an enemy to the Clans, they had ways of making them talk. It's called avslørende. Which literally means, revealing." I said tapping my quill on the table.

"So, torture, I'm guessing?" Ginny said with a raised eyebrow. Sabrina and I nodded.

"Pretty much. It hasn't been done since the eighties. And even then, it wasn't done in a sanctioned manner." Ginny nodded, understanding that we meant it was done by the order of Voldemort. Sabrina sighed.

"Well, we could always look into it. I can get her employee file and we can work from there." I nodded.

"Without letting on that we suspect her of anything. If she is in league with Stroud and the Mutts, we have to play this one smart. And we only mention it to Draco, Hermione, Lucius, and our mates when we figure out if she really is involved. If she is, we tell them and let them handle it." All three of us nodded in agreement. This was going to be interesting. Interesting, and potentially bad.

 **~A/N~**

 **The Clan women are not ones to be messed with! You'll see why soon enough! Again sorry for the wait! :)**

 **-Kingsley visit.**

 **-Talk of what happened and what's to come.**

 **-Talk of the Trials.**

 **-Pansy P.O.V.**

 **-Pansy, Sabrina, and Ginny chat.**

 **What will happen with the Trials?**

 **How bad will the press be?**

 **Who is the mystery woman at St. Mungo's?**

 **Why is said mystery woman so interested in Hermione?**

 **Is the mystery woman involved with Stroud and the Mutts?**

 **What are Pansy, Sabrina, and Ginny going to do?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Review and stay tuned!**

 **~Cass~**


	21. The Questions Continue

**A/N:**

 **I am so sorry for the delay! My man came home from being stationed abroad for two years and I saw him.**

 **Then my sister's husband was supposed to deploy, so my big brother and I went to Texas to be with her.**

 **THEN I went to visit family out west. I've only been home for a few days.**

 **But! I am working on the story and trying to get back into the groove of writing! I worked on it a little while I was traveling. But not much.**

 **Here is the next chapter! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **And sorry again!**

 **~Cass~**

 **-End Of A/N-**

 **Thursday.**

 **October 13, 2005.**

 **(GINNY P.O.V.)**

I walked into Blaise's study and found him scribbling away on a piece of parchment. I hadn't said much to him about what happened when Sabrina, Pansy, and I got together. He knows that we saw each other, but we all played it off as just friends meeting for fun. He has asked me what happened a few times, but I just say the same thing every time. That we all just met up to talk and have a laugh, blow off some steam. He looked up at me and gave me a smile.

"Amore mio. What are you doing up? I thought you went to bed an hour ago." I smiled at him and then walked to him, sitting on his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I did, but I couldn't sleep. There is something I wanted to talk to you about." His brows furrowed and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What is it, cara?" I sighed and then ran my hand in his hair.

"How do you think Draco and Hermione will fair as parents?" His brows furrowed even more and he gave me a confused look.

"I think they will be great parents. Sure, it will be something they will need to adjust to, but we all know if anyone could do it, it would be those two." I smiled slightly and nodded.

"How do you think we would be as parents?" He furrowed his brow for a split second before he raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I think you would make a brilliant mother. And I hate to sound conceited, but I've always thought I would make a great father. Look, our parents made some bad decisions when we were kids. But we are not our parents, cara." I smiled and then kissed him.

"Good, because I have no idea how to raise a Lycan." He chuckled and nodded. I grabbed his hand and placed it over my stomach. It took him a minute, but then he looked up at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Wait..Cara, are you saying?" I chuckled and nodded. He held me close and then kissed me hard. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"I wasn't sure at first, then when Sabrina talked about how Xavier and Draco acted when she and Hermione got pregnant, I guessed. I took an at home test, it came back positive." I smiled and he smiled back before kissing me again.

"We are going to be a famiglia." I smiled, laughing happily.

 **(HERMIONE P.O.V.)**

To say that Dray had been restless would be an understatement. I could hear him get up at night and go for a run on the manor grounds, or go to the in home gym and workout. It was starting to affect his sleep. He would be in bed, but he wouldn't be asleep. He wanted to be at the sammenkomst. Of course he wanted to be here, but he has a duty to his Clan and the Lycan community. That pull to be there, especially at such an important sammenkomst, was strong. He never talked about it, but I could tell he was struggling with it.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair while reading over a patient file that Sabrina had sent to me. This poor young man, barely even twenty years of age, was out with his friends. I'm sure the night started off well, but it ended on a sour note. He was hit with a few different spells, one of which we have yet to identify, and he was having a poor reaction to the counter potions and spells. They weren't sure why, but I suspected that he had some underlying health issues that were causing the strange reactions. Right now they are running tests, but it's like looking for a needle, in a pile of toothpicks. It's hard to know where to look. All we can do is run tests and narrow down the possibilities.

I heard the door open and saw Cissa walk in. She was carrying a tea tray. I smiled to her as she made her way over to the couch where I was sitting. She sat the tray down on the coffee table and then handed me a cup.

"I figured you could use some tea." She said as she took a cup and sat next to me. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, thank you. Have you heard anything about how the sammenkomst is going?" She sighed and shook her head no.

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart. Though I'd suspect not well, I heard Draco slam his fist down on the desk a few times." She said while looking down at her cup of tea. I sighed and brought my feet up underneath me.

"I know he wants to be there. I feel bad for being the reason he isn't." Cissa shook her head and put her hand on my arm.

"Nonsense, Hermione. If Draco were there, he wouldn't be focused or clear headed. He would only be concerned with you and the baby. However, since he knows for a fact that you are here and safe, he can focus on the matters at hand. There is always a part of them that wants to be there, it is in their DNA quite literally. But we, their mates, are more important than even their Clan or kind. Not to mention, you are pregnant. When I was pregnant with Draco, getting Lucius to go to a sammenkomst was next to impossible." She said with a smile. I chuckled.

"We've never talked about this, not really. But I just wanted to say that I am very grateful for how accepting you and Lucius were in the beginning. I mean, I know you were probably hoping that Draco's mate was a pureblood, so I'm grateful that you're okay with it being me." She smiled and shook her head.

"Dear, I wasn't worried about the blood status of Draco's mate. Sure, when he was younger we were more concerned about it. But if one good thing came from the War, it was that it opened our eyes to the strength and character of muggleborns. Things we wouldn't have seen before because we were so bent on blood purity. I think a part of Lucius had hoped it would be you, or at least someone like you. Even as a young girl you stood up to him in a way that even grown men wouldn't. He had some respect for you. As did I. You, Hermione Granger-Malfoy, are a force to be reckoned with." She said with a very Malfoy smirk. I chuckled and then finished my tea, setting it down in front of me on the coffee table.

"Do you think there is still a chance for war between Clans and Mutts?" I said, looking up at her with a slightly worried look. She sighed and took my hand in hers.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I pray to the Gods that there isn't, but I truly don't know. All we can do is trust that the Gods will be on our side, no matter what happens." She said giving my hand a squeeze. I sighed and nodded, squeezing her hand back. Pray is about all we can do at this point.

 **A/N:**

 **Well! Another little one for the Clan! Congrats to Ginny & Blaise! Sorry again and I'll try to post more soon! :)**

 **-Ginny is pregnant.**

 **-Hermione is working from home.**

 **-Hermione and Cissa chat.**

 **-Draco is busy with the sammenkomst.**

 **What will happen with the sammenkomst?**

 **Will there still be a war?**

 **Where did all the Mutts go?**

 **Is someone else pulling the strings?**

 **What is happening with Stroud and Astoria?**

 **Will we see them again?**

 **And where is Rita Skeeter during all of this?**

 **Find out soon!**

 **Review and stay tuned!**

 **~Cass~**


	22. The Next Strike

**A/N:**

 **Ok, so I couldn't wait to post again. I feel bad for going so long without posting, I figured you guys deserved a little more.**

 **And, my Norwegian is a bit rusty so I apologize to any who speak the language if I mess up. :)**

 **Seriously though, you should check out Wardruna for some Nordic/Viking like vibes. They're amazing. :)**

 **Here is the next chapter, and it's, well I don't know. I'm making this story up as I go and writing it on the fly.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-End of A/N-**

 **Thursday.**

 **November 3, 2005.**

 **(DRACO P.O.V.)**

I groaned as I turned over in bed. I hadn't said a word to Mia about this, but I had been having dreams. To be honest, they were more like nightmares. Every night it is the same thing, only every so often something either changes or I see something new. They were making me worry, making me feel like because of things I had done, I was no better than the Mutts I was fighting against. I hadn't even told father about it yet, he has too much on his plate right now he doesn't need this to worry about as well. I sighed and looked to my right, Mia was sound asleep facing me. Her right hand laying on her stomach. I sighed and turned onto my right to face her. There's not a single thing I wouldn't do for her and our child. I would sell everything I have, cut off my own arm, give my life for them. Something tells me that before this is over, I will have to sacrifice something to keep them safe.

I moved a piece of hair from her face and ran my thumb over her lips. She is the most beautiful thing on this planet. More beautiful than the wilds of Norway, more beautiful than the green lands of Ireland, more beautiful than anything on the Gods earth. I placed my hand on her stomach and leaned my head down.

"Jeg lover deg, sønn. Du og din mor vil være trygg." ( _I promise you, son. You and your mother will be safe. )_ I said in a quiet voice, not wanting to wake Mia. I rubbed her belly and then felt a slight kick. I smiled and looked up at Mia to see her gorgeous brown eyes looking back at me.

"Du blir også, min elskede." ( _You will be too, my love. )_ She said with a slight smile. I sighed and gave her a smile back.

"I never told you what the Clans decision was." She shrugged slightly and then held my left hand in her right over her stomach.

"Dray, I trust the Clans. And Lucius will make sure that no matter what happens, you will come home to us." She said as she gave my hand a squeeze. I sighed.

"It's not that simple, Mia." She nodded slightly.

"I know, war never is. And I know what we are facing, I'm not naive. But I know what I've been told. You are an outstanding fighter. You've got a good head on your shoulders, you know when to stand and fight and when to walk away." I sighed and looked down at her stomach, our hand intertwined.

"Draconis Ironside." She said in a low voice. I looked up at her, slightly shocked and confused.

"How do you know that name? And don't say because you're the Brightest Witch of the Age." She smiled and then chuckled.

"When Lucius came back from the sammenkomst, I could tell that something had happened. You two were more rigid than usual, more, I don't know, warrior like. I was worried but I didn't want to ask you, I figured that you would tell me when you wanted to. But after awhile, I just needed to know. So, I asked Pansy. She gave me some information, what she could tell me. Then I asked Cissa. She told me everything that happened during the war." I sighed.

"I never wanted you to know any of that." I said closing my eyes. When I opened them again I saw her brow furrowed.

"Why not?" I, again, sighed and then bit my lip.

"Mia, I didn't want you to look at me differently. Yes, we were in the middle of a war. But what we did, that is not something that should ever be taken lightly." She sighed and brought her left hand to my chest.

"What you did, that is not who you are. Not entirely. Draco, I want to know these things. And I'd rather you told me, I'd rather hear it straight from you. I won't look down on you, or think any less of you." She said squeezing my right hand and giving me a kiss. I sighed and leaned my forehead against hers.

"If you really want to know, I'll tell you. But I won't give all the details, somethings are better left unsaid." She nodded and then moved to sit up, against the headboard. I sighed and then laid on my back.

"After what happened here at the manor, mother, father, and I all talked with my father's council. We knew that things were changing in the war, hell we knew that if we didn't act, Old Moldypants would do something drastic. So, we began meeting in secret. Planning things as best we could with what information we had."

"What you all don't know, what was kept from Ministry records, is that Voldemort had many more search parties out looking for all of you. Looking for ways to gain an upper hand in the war. Father had overheard a conversation between Bellatrix and one of the trackers, they had found you guys at the beach house. When he told us, we knew that Voldemort's next move would've been to send a group to eliminate you. Except for Potter, he wanted to finish him on his own."

"So, a group of us left in secret. Under the cover of darkness. Battle dressed and battle ready. The plan was to obliviate them, or plant memories depicting a defeat. Then place wards so that should someone check to make sure that it happened as they said it did, it would look like a fight had happened and you lot were no longer there. However, we were expecting a group of no more than five." I said moving my arm so it was behind my head.

"How many were there?" I sighed.

"Thirty-five trackers and fighters. Voldemort didn't want to take any chances. He didn't know how many of you were at the beach house. There were only three of us. Xavier wanted to try to pick them off, one by one. Obliviate them and stick to the plan, just on a larger scale. But Blaise and I knew, that would only work if it was a group of trackers. But some of these guys were trained fighters, some were even Mutts. We weighed our options. Either we do what needed to be done, something we didn't want to do, and ensure that you all were fine. Or we try it the less than lethal way and risk winning the war."

"We made the decision. We put up wards so that none of you would know what was going on, and then we struck. At first we used the darkness as a cover. We could hide and attack without anyone seeing us. But soon they realized what was happening." I could hear her heart rate speeding up.

"How many died?" I sighed and ran a hand over my face.

"All but four. The remaining four we spelled. Made them think that they had begun turning on each other, a fight had ensued, and they were the last four left standing. Once they were spelled, we hung back in the shadows and waited till they had apparated out of there before taking down the wards and disposing of the bodies. We cleaned the area so that you wouldn't know what had happened. Then we left. When we returned, and told my father and his council what had happened, that's when father gave me that name." She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

"What does the name mean?" She asked as she laid on her left side next to me. I sighed.

"He said he chose that name because that night, my very first battle despite being seriously outnumbered, no weapon or spell touched me. That the Gods had fought with me, they favoured me and kept me from harm. Sure I was drenched in blood, dirt, and sand, but none of the blood was mine. Only the Clans know what happened that night, and we would like to keep it that way." She nodded and then put her hand on my chest.

"Draco, you fought for the lives of others. You saved us, you saved me. The three of you took on thirty-five men and won. You were brave and selfless. I don't know how many nineteen year olds would have done that." She said, her hand rubbing slow circles on my chest.

"I know, Mia. I'm still not proud of what I did. I took men's lives. No one should have to do that." She smiled, sat up, and then leaned over me, kissing me.

"Dray, for that single statement, you're a better man than any of the Mutts we are going to face. You're a better man than many. Don't forget that. And because of what you did, I'm here. Our son wouldn't be here if you hadn't have done that." I smiled slightly and kissed her, passionately.

"Thank you, Mia." I said when I pulled back. She tilted her head to the side.

"For what?" I smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"For saying what I needed to hear." She smiled and ran her hand through my hair.

"I always will, even when you don't want to hear it." I chuckled and shook my head.

"Trust me, I know." She laughed and shook her head. Then I sat up straight and my face went serious.

"Dray, what is it?" I pulled the blanket off and went to the door.

"Stay here." I said before bolting out the door, making sure to close it behind me. I sprinted to my father's study and opened the door. I found my father, Uncle Leo, Samuel Nott, Perseus Parkinson, Braxton Waite, and Charles Aldston, who was sitting in a chair whiter than a sheet. I looked at my father and he had a stoic look on his face, but I could tell that something bad had happened.

"Far?" He sighed and motioned for me to sit. I shook my head.

"Far, fortell meg." ( _Father, tell me. )_ He nodded and then straightened his shoulders.

"Sønn, the Mutts struck again. This time closer to home." My breathing became faster and I knew whatever he was about to say was going to be bad. From the faces around the room, I knew.

"Fortell meg." I said in a lower voice. I needed to hear it. He sighed.

"The latest victim of a Mutt attack was..."

"William Aldston." The air left my lungs. The next thing I knew I was out, gasps from around the room was the last thing I heard.

 **A/N:**

 **Uh oh! What's going to happen?! Sorry for the cliff hanger, but you might get more today or this weekend! :)**

 **-Draco & Hermione talk.**

 **-Hermione learns more about what happened during the war, behind the scenes.**

 **-Hermione learns more about Draco's past.**

 **-Mutts attack again, closer to home.**

 **What happened to Draco's good friend Will?**

 **Will he be okay?**

 **What do you think the Clans decision was?**

 **Is Draco okay?**

 **What will the Clans do in response to the latest attack?**

 **Will there be a war?**

 **Find out soon!**

 **Review and stay tuned! :)**

 **~Cass~**


	23. The Beginning

**A/N:**

 **Here is the next chapter! I've had about three pots of coffee, so I'll probably just keep writing until my fingers fall off! :)**

 **"The darkest hour is just before the dawn." - Thomas Fuller. Keep that in mind. :)**

 **Enjoy!:)**

 **-End of A/N-**

 **(HERMIONE P.O.V.)**

Draco hadn't returned to our room and I was beginning to worry. Despite the fact that he had told me to stay here, I decided to go and see what was going on. I got out of bed, slipped on my robe, opened the door and then made my way to Lucius and Cissa's wing. I didn't hear anything at first, I was distracted by the portraits. They were whispering to each other, hiding whatever they were saying from me. Then one, I believe Lucius said he was Havelock Malfoy, Lucius' great uncle, spoke to me.

"You, dear. Miss Hermione Malfoy, am I correct?" He said in a voice that sounded a lot like Lucius'. I nodded to him.

"Yes, and you're Havelock Malfoy, correct?" He nodded and gestured for me to move closer to him. When I did he spoke.

"Listen to me very carefully, and do exactly as I say. When you enter Lucius' study, you must remain calm. Walk over to your husband, kneel behind his back, do NOT kneel in front of him, and in slow soothing motions, rub your hand from the top of his head to his lower back. While you do this, do not say a word. Just use your presence to let him know that it is you. Do you understand me, Miss?" My brows furrowed and I nodded.

"Um, yes. But why would I have to do that? What is going on?" He shook his head and gestured for me to be on my way. After a moment, I began walking towards Lucius' study. I then heard him speak again.

"Remember, do exactly as I say. Do not deviate." I didn't bother turning back to let him know I had heard him and walked swiftly to his study. Once there I stopped at the door and took a deep breath. He said that I must remain calm. I took a few more deep breaths and then turned to handle, opening the door to the room. Once it was open I saw Lucius, all the members of his council, and a massive wolf laying on the floor. I could tell, it was Draco. Lucius then spotted me.

"Hermione, you should return to your room." He said in a worried yet soothing voice. I ignored him and then walked over to where Draco was lying. I kneeled behind his back and then began following the rest of Havelock Malfoy's instructions. I didn't say a word to anyone, I just closed my eyes and focused on remaining calm. Which typically wouldn't work, but it did. After what felt like hours, which in reality was only about five minutes, eyes still closed, I felt less and less fur. The fur then completely went away and all I felt was skin. I opened my eyes and saw a naked Draco lying there on the floor. I took off my robe and laid it over him, the other men probably never wanted to see that much of him. I began running my fingers through Draco's hair, something I do to relax him when we are reading in the library. I looked up to Lucius, who was standing there with a surprised look on his face.

"What happened? Why did he shift?" I asked in a quiet voice. The men looked at each other and I noticed Mr. Aldston's expression changed. He then went pale and sat down in a chair.

"Svigerfar?" I asked turning away from Mr. Aldston with a worried look on my face. Lucius sighed and kneeled next to me.

"There was another Mutt attack. Sweetheart, they attacked Will." My heart stopped. Will and Draco we like brothers, training together, learning together, always there for each other. I looked down at Draco, eyes welling up.

"Is he okay? Lucius, where is he?" I said without looking up from Draco. I felt Lucius' hand on my back and turned to him.

"He was taken to St. Mungos. We haven't heard anything…" Just then Draco sat up, eyes wide. He turned to us and his breathing sped up.

"I need to see him." He said before standing up and slipping on his pajama pants, which somehow had survived his shift. Lucius helped me stand and shook his head at Draco.

"Sønn, I do not think that would be a good idea." Draco growled at Lucius, a deep, throaty growl. One that reminded me of a rabid animal. Lucius went to step closer to Draco but he let out another growl. The other men were alarmed, they had never seen Draco act this way towards his father. I don't think Draco has ever acted this way towards Lucius. I looked at Draco and saw his eyes change.

"Draco, no." I said standing in front of him. He looked down at me and I turned to Lucius.

"I am going to get dressed and then Floo to St. Mungos. I should've been alerted the second it happened." I said before grabbing Draco's hand and dragging him from the room. We got to our room and I quickly changed, making sure I was in comfortable shoes and had everything I needed. When I walked out of the closet I saw Draco had changed into a tshirt and jeans.

"Fine, you can come too. No shifting, no misbehaving, and you are to stay in my office. Understand?" I said before walking to the Floo. He nodded and followed me. This will truly be the fight for Will's life.

After about five hours of nonstop work and monitoring, I sighed as I walked into my office and found Draco leaning on the sill looking out the window. He turned towards me with a worried look on his face.

"How is he?" He said holding his breath. I nodded to him and then sat down in a chair in front of my desk.

"He'll live. He's going to need some time to recover, and we are going to keep him here for a week to monitor him, but he will live." I said in a tired voice. Draco let out the breath he had been holding and slouch against the wall, underneath the window.

"Thank the Gods. How did this happen? We are all being so careful." I sighed and shook my head.

"Ingrid said that he stepped out of the grounds for just a moment. When he hadn't returned she went to check and found him. Whoever did this, they know what they're doing." He looked up at me and furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?" I again sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I don't think they meant to kill him. They were careful not to hit any major arteries." He looked at the wall for a moment and then back at me. His face had fallen serious.

"Where there any marks? I mean, any strange cuts?" I furrowed my brow and sat up for a second. Then I looked at him and stood.

"Come here." I said before leading him to Will's room. Once inside, I asked the nurse there to leave, then pulled the curtain closed.

"He's sedated." I said when I noticed the way Dray was looking at him. I pulled back the sheet slightly and then removed a bandage that was on his side. I looked at Draco and he moved closer to look. When he saw it, he immediately growled.

"I know who did this." He said in a low and rough voice. I placed the bandage back and the sheet as well before I turned to him.

"Who? Is it a known Mutt?" He leaned on the end of the bed and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, do you remember when I was going through those files in my study? After you received the notes?" I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes, there were two names that you and Lucius were focusing on." He nodded and stood up straight.

"That isn't just some cut, Mia. Dante Blaine was charged with a few murders over fifteen years ago, but we couldn't convict him. There wasn't much to go on, and when we tried to tie that mark back to him we couldn't find anything. Nothing solid at least. We all knew that he was responsible, but without enough evidence, we knew we couldn't convict him. So he was exiled from the Clans. It was the only thing we could actually do. But it's him, Mia. It's Dante Blaine. And I wouldn't be surprised if Arsen Dunn was involved." He said with a slight growl. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Is there any way to find them? Do you think Theo could track them?" He shrugged. Then made his way to me and wrapped his arms around me. I melted into him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Our foreheads leaning against each other.

"I don't know. We'll try. But I don't want you to leave the Manor." I shook my head slightly.

"I know you don't, but I need to be here to check on Will. You can have someone with me, but I need to do this." He sighed and leaned back, looking me in the eyes.

"Sometimes I think you're stronger than I am." He said in a soft, quiet, voice. I smiled slightly.

"Dray. I don't think I know anyone stronger than you. I just feel...useless. I can't fight, I can't help any other way than do my job. I just feel like I need to be doing something, helping in some way." He chuckled slightly.

"You do more than you know, Mia. Just by being you, you help. And I may be strong, but you are brave. You are a Gryffindor, after all." I chuckled. I kissed him, softly, and then hugged him.

"Du er min styrke, sjelevenn." ( _You are my strength, soulmate. )_ He said in a whisper. I held him tighter for a minute and then pulled back.

"I should check his vitals. You need to tell your father about Blaine." He nodded and then kissed me.

"News of what happened has probably spread. I'll have Pansy stay with you." I nodded and sighed.

"I love you, Mia." I slightly smiled.

"I love you, Dray." He kissed my forehead and then left the room. I watched him leave and placed my hand over my growing belly. No truer love.

 **A/N:**

 **I didn't want to leave you hanging too long. More to come! And a few faces that have only been mentioned are going to make an appearance...or two. ;)**

 **-Draco shifts and passes out.**

 **-Draco comes to and challenges Lucius.**

 **-Hermione sees Draco in his wolf form for the first time.**

 **-Will is okay, or will be.**

 **-Met a Malfoy family member.**

 **-The Mutt responsible for the attack on Will is revealed.**

 **-Draco and Hermione share a moment.**

 **What will happen with Dante Blaine and Arsen Dunn?**

 **Will there be a War or will there be a show down?**

 **Which mentioned characters will make an appearance?**

 **Is something going to happen with Hermione?**

 **Could Stroud have been just another puppet?**

 **Review and stay tuned!**

 **~Cass~**


	24. The Mark

**A/N:**

 **Okay, so I am writing like crazy because I am hyped up on so much caffeine. But I also need more coffee, because this story is just flying out my fingers like a wild animal!**

 **Okay, I don't know if that made any sense. But I hope this chapter does! :)**

 **This is mostly just some cool information and stuff.**

 **If you want to see what the mark looks like, there are pictures on my Wattpad story. (WhisperingWillow93. Same name.)**

 **I drew it and scribbled out the runes. :)**

 **Enjoy!:)**

 **-End of A/N-**

 **Saturday.**

 **December 3, 2005.**

 **(DRACO P.O.V.)**

I woke up, not opening my eyes, and stretched my legs, kicking something that was sitting on top of the covers. I knew what it was without having to open my eyes. I sighed and turned my head to the left, not moving from how I was laying on my stomach.

"Mia, love, what are you doing awake?" I said, eyes still closed. I heard her sigh and then felt her place a kiss on my cheek.

"Go back to sleep, Dray." She said in a quiet voice. I opened my left eye and then sighed. She was reading books and taking notes.

"For the love of the Gods, Mia. Can't that wait till morning?" She rolled her eyes and flipped a page in the book open in front of her. She was sitting with her legs outstretched, a book on her knees, and parchment on her right.

"It is morning." She said without removing her eyes from the text. I looked at my watch and groaned.

"It's three-thirty in the morning. Meaning you should be asleep." She just shrugged it off and continued whatever she was doing. I groaned and then turned over, laying on my back for a moment before sitting up and getting out of bed. I made my way to the kitchen and made her favourite tea before bringing it up to our room. I sat the tea down on her nightstand before climbing over her books and things, careful not to move them, and sitting next to her.

"What are you working on?" I said looking at the book that she was looking at. She sighed.

"The mark Blaine leaves on his victims. It has to come from somewhere. Even if it's his own design, statistically it will have a base in some better known symbol." She said, the quill tapping on the parchment as her eyes scanned the pages of text. I sighed and rubbed my left eye.

"Well, that's true. But why are you looking at...Scottish symbols?" I said after I looked at the cover of the book. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I've already looked at Norwegian, English, Irish, and Italian. Seeing as how Dante is an Italian name." I nodded slowly. I looked at a piece of parchment that was on the bed and grabbed it, staring at it for a minute. Mia had drawn the mark. There was a sense of familiarity about it. Not because I had seen it before, but something about how it looked. I hadn't realized how long I had been staring at it, I had been staring at the mark for about an hour. Mia had finished her tea and was onto the next book. And that is when it hit me.

"Elder Futhark." I said in a voice of realization. Mia looked at me and when I didn't say anything else she shoved my shoulder. I looked at her, eyes energetic and breathing faster.

"Dray? What did you say?" I handed her the drawing and got out of bed. She maneuvered her way out of bed and followed me to the library. I climbed up a ladder and grabbed an old leather wrapped piece of parchment from on top of a few books and brought it down to where she was standing at a table.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before. Hell, I can't believe none of us saw it before. It was staring us in the face the entire time." She put her hand on her hip as I unwrapped the piece of parchment and laid it down next to the drawing of the mark.

"Draconis, hva snakker du om?" ( _What are you talking about? )_ She said. I finally looked up at her.

"Sorry. Remember that note? The one I said was written in runes?" She nodded and gave me a look that told me to keep going.

"Right, of course you do. Well, they're called Elder Futhark. Used for divination and fortune telling as well. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. I'm losing it. Okay, look at these, they're the runes." She looked at them and nodded.

"Now look at the mark." She looked at it and after a second her brow furrowed.

"They look...similar-ish. What are you getting at?" I sighed.

"I think the mark is made up of runes. Look at this top part. It looks like Uruz. And this one, the one that looks like an arrow. It looks like Tiwaz. See?" She looked at them again and then nodded.

"They do." She was looking back and forth between the two pages.

"I always thought that the mark had some meaning, that it was more than just a signature or a impulse for him. Runes have meanings, names and meanings. If the mark is made up of runes…" I said. And before I could finish, she finished the sentence.

"Then we can figure out what it means." She said then looked up at me. I smirked.

"And I know what every rune means." She smiled and then kissed me.

"Had I known what runes were and I wasn't pregnant, I would've figured it out first." She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and kissed her forehead with a chuckle.

"Yes, dear. You're the smartest person alive. Now, why don't we figure this out? Or do you want to keep boasting about your genius?" I said in a playful tone. She swatted my arm and snorted.

"Don't be an ass. Come on." She said grabbing the drawing and leaving the library. I followed her and once we were back in bed, I grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote down each rune, it's name, and what it meant. Then I looked at the drawing and began deciphering it. It didn't take me long. Once I recognized the first two, I could tell what the others were. Mia just relaxed and waited for me to be done.

"Done. Now comes the annoying part." She looked at me and then furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean?" I sighed and showed her the list of runes and meanings.

"Each rune has more than one actual meaning. For instance, Mannaz. It can mean mankind, the self, friends, enemies, and social order. The mark is made up of six runes. Uruz, Mannaz, Nauthiz, Hagalaz, Gebo, Tiwaz." She nodded and looked at the parchment.

"Well, how about I read off the rune and you give me the meaning. Then we decide which one seems to be the best fit." I nodded.

"Uruz." She said with a quill in hand.

"A wild ox, physical strength, speed, and untamed potential." She nodded and wrote each one down.

"Well we can cross off wild ox, he's no ox. Physical strength and speed?" I sighed and thought for a moment.

"I mean, that speaks to every Lycan ever. We have both." She nodded and then crossed them off.

"Untamed potential it is then. I doubt something as personal as this would have anything to do with every single one of your kind." I nodded.

"Mannaz." I nodded again and then spoke.

"Mankind, the self, friends, enemies, social order." She nodded, wrote them down, and then immediately crossed off two.

"Definitely not mankind or friends. He doesn't seem to have many friends. What about the self, enemies, or social order?" I thought about it.

"Well, doubt the self. Maybe in the previous murders. But he didn't kill Will, and it felt more like a message to us. So I'd cross off the self. And as for social order, maybe. But enemies seems the best fit." She nodded and crossed off self and social order.

"Nauthiz." She said and tapped the quill on the page.

"Need, self-reliance, endurance, survival." She wrote them down and then looked at me.

"I don't know about you, but my money is on self-reliance. He is going after the Clans. And the Clans always rely on each other, so self-reliance would be the direct opposite." I smiled at her and nodded.

"Hagalaz." She said.

"Hail, wrath of nature, uncontrolled forces." Her brow furrowed.

"Well, it could be all of those. What do you think?" I nodded and then sighed.

"It could. They all make sense in some way. Why don't we do the last two and come back to that one." She nodded.

"Gebo."

"Gifts, relationships, sacrifice, exchanges, contracts, partnerships." She wrote them all down and then tapped the quill before crossing off gifts, relationships, and exchanges.

"Contracts, sacrifice, and partnerships?" I nodded slowly.

"If it were me, I would chose sacrifice. It doesn't feel like it was a contract hit or partnership." She nodded and then moved on to the last one.

"Tiwaz." I nodded.

"Tyr, honor, justice, leadership, authority." She wrote them down and then crossed off leadership and honor.

"Let's face it, he doesn't have honor. Nor does he seem like the kind of guy in a position of leadership. What does Tyr mean?" It hit me.

"For the love of the Gods." She looked up at me.

"What is it?" She said with her brow furrowed.

"Tyr. One of the three principal Gods of war. It's Authority and justice. I know what the mark means." She looked at me and when I didn't look back at her, her hand grabbed mine.

"What does it mean, Draco?" I sighed and my face went stoic.

"Untamed potential, enemies, self-reliance, uncontrolled forces, wrath of nature, sacrifice, authority, and justice. We, the authority, are the enemy. He relies on only himself. He thinks of himself and the people he sides with as uncontrolled forces, as the wrath of nature. They're seeking justice for being thrown out like dogs…" I paused.

"In a war there is always sacrifice. They want us to know that they have untamed potential. They want a war, and I have a feeling Stroud was just another puppet. Someone else is pulling the strings." Her hand covered her mouth and then she dropped it.

"But Stroud confessed, in the Wizengamont. We were there." I shook my head.

"Hermione, think about it. After Stroud and Greengrass are locked up tight in Azkaban, a well known Mutt attacks the son of a council member of Clan Malfoy. He bears the mark that we had seen fifteen years ago. The only people that know about that mark are the people who were involved with the trial and Blaine." She sucked in a breath.

"Draco, are you saying you think that the person who is really behind all of this is a Clan member?" I shook my head no.

"I'm saying, while we were fighting one war, another one was already brewing in the shadows. Whoever this is, they've been planning this for over fifteen years." She bit her lip and put her hand on her growing belly.

"Mia, I will find whoever this is. And when I do, I will end this. I will do whatever I can to stop this war." She nodded and I held her. I held her to my chest and breathed in her scent.

 **A/N:**

 **Well! There's that! Man, that was a lot of explaining. Promise the next chapter won't be so, well all information and not much other stuff. :)**

 **-Learned about runes.**

 **-Discovered the meaning of Dante Blaine's mark.**

 **-Draco and Hermione solve a mystery together.**

 **-Draco realizes what they're up against.**

 **What is going to happen? War?**

 **How far will Draco go to protect the Clans and his family?**

 **Who is really behind everything?**

 **Will Hermione have the baby before it all goes down?**

 **Who is this mystery Mutt running the show?**

 **Review and stay tuned!:)**

 **~Cass~**


	25. The Star of the ClanMutt War

**A/N:**

 **Three chapters in one day! And I'm still writing! :)**

 **So sorry for this one, and once you read it, you'll know why. :)**

 **Well, I promise, more is coming soon! My big brother and I are currently working on an original story and are hopefully going to get some work done on it tonight. Finger's crossed.**

 **We've not worked on it in months, and I feel shitty about it. So, since I'm in a writing mood we may as well give it a try! :)**

 **And sorry it's so short. :)**

 **Again, sorry for this one in advance. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-End of A/N-**

 **Friday.**

 **December 23, 2005.**

I walked into the Burrow and saw Blaise, Ginny, Potter, and Pansy sitting with the rest of the Weasley's. As soon as Blaise saw me he stood, Pansy, Potter, and Ginny following his lead. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley stood too, even though they did not need to.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you don't have to stand. It's perfectly fine." They nodded and then Mrs. Weasley walked over and hugged me.

"When do you leave, dear?" I sighed and looked at Blaise.

"We leave this evening. Father has gathered his council and are meeting right now to go over everything before we meet the other Clan leaders." Blaise nodded at me. Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Blaise, it's time." I said giving him a regretful look. He sighed and nodded, turning to a pregnant Ginny. He lead her out of the room and then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at me.

"Time for what?" Mrs. Weasley said, giving me a slightly confused look.

"Time to say goodbye." Her hand went over her chest.

"Oh, sweet Merlin." Mr. Weasley walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You boys be safe, you hear me?" I nodded. Where we were going, it wasn't going to be a safe place. But there was no reason to tell them that. He shook my hand and then Mrs. Weasley hugged me.

"You both come home. Your little boy is going to need his father, as will Hermione." She said into my shoulder. I nodded and pulled back.

"Mrs. Weasley, I have a favor to ask of you." She nodded swiftly.

"Of course, dear. Whatever you need." I sighed and looked down at my wedding band.

"I need you to check on Hermione. I don't know how long we will be gone, hopefully not long, but it's going to take it's toll on her. Mother has already promised she won't leave her side, but you're like a mother to her. She's going to need you." Mrs. Weasley gave me a sad smile and nodded.

"Of course, Draco. I will keep an eye on her. And please, call me Molly." I nodded at her and then looked over to Pansy. She nodded at me and walked over.

"I will protect her with my life, I swear, Krigsførende." I nodded at her and then hugged her. Blaise and Ginny walked back into the room, Ginny's face tear stained, and they hugged one last time. Blaise and I walked out of the Burrow and apparated to the Manor. We walked in and made our way to my father's study. They were still meeting and brought us up to speed. Once we were wrapping up I gave my father a look and he nodded, knowing what I needed to do. I left the room and made my way to our bedroom, where I knew Mia was. When I entered, she was sitting on the couch with mother. My mother saw me and excused herself, giving us some privacy. Mia didn't look at me, she kept her eyes on the fire. So, I made my way over and kneeled in front of her.

"It's time." I said in a gentle voice. She nodded and took a deep breath. I could tell she was trying to will herself not to cry.

"Mia…" I said taking her hand in mine. She finally turned and looked at me, her eyes immediately welled up. I sighed and gave her hand a squeeze.

"You're going to make me cry, love." I said before kissing her knuckles. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"How long?" She said, her voice thick with all the emotions she was feeling. It could've broken me, how sad she sounded.

"I don't know. But I do know, that we aren't coming home until this is taken care of, for good this time. I don't want my son to be brought into this world during a war." I said putting my hand over her stomach. She sniffled slightly and then swallowed.

"Promise me. Promise me, you'll come home to us. Draco." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Staying silent. I never make a promise I might not be able to keep. She turned her body so she was facing me.

"Draco, promise me." She said in an even more desperate voice. I could tell she was beginning to cry. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Opening my eyes and looking at her.

"I promise you I'll do everything I can to come home to you." I said looking her in the eyes. She bit her lower lip and a tear fell down her cheek. I sighed and pulled her into my arms, hugging her, and burying my face in her neck. She was clutching my shoulders as if her life depended on it. I felt her body shake as she cried into my shoulder and held her tighter. Wishing that I never had to let her go. After a moment, I pulled us apart and leaned my forehead against hers.

"Mia, I'm sure my mother's already told you, but we don't write when we go away, especially to war. But if I'm not home in a few weeks, my mother has a letter for you. I want you to read it in your favourite room of the house, in comfortable clothes, curled up with Einar. Okay?" She nodded slightly and then kissed me, hard. I kissed her back, pouring my love for her into it. I knew I had to go, but I didn't want to break the kiss. With all of the will I could muster, I pulled away and kissed her forehead. I looked her in the eyes.

"I love you, Hermione Jean Malfoy." I said before leaning down to her belly.

"I love you, sønn. I pray to the Gods that I am home to see you brought into this world." I said before kissing her stomach. I looked back at her and kissed her one last time.

"I love you, Draco. We both do." She said before I kissed her forehead. Before I pulled away I saw my mother standing at the door and she nodded at me. She began walking in and I sighed.

"I have to go." I said before standing up. I gave Mia's hand a squeeze and kissed her head, waiting till mother was sitting right next to her before letting go and leaving the room. As soon as I closed the door, I heard Mia sobbing into my mother's chest. A tear escaped my eyes as I walked to the apparation point and joined the rest of the men.

"I love you, sjelevenn." Was the last thing I said before apparating out of England.

 **A/N:**

 **I'm a horrible person. I know. But it had to be done. What happens next, well, you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **-Blaise says goodbye to Ginny.**

 **-Draco goes to the Burrow to get Blaise.**

 **-Draco and Molly talk.**

 **-Hermione and Draco say their goodbyes.**

 **-Draco leaves for war.**

 **What will happen during the war?**

 **Who is behind all of this?**

 **How will Hermione fair while Draco is gone?**

 **Will Draco make it home in one piece?**

 **Where is the war taking place?**

 **Review and stay tuned! :)**

 **~Cass~**


	26. The Last Month

**A/N:**

 **Gah! So sorry! Haha I tried to write this multiple times but something always came up and I couldn't.**

 **But here it is! Hopefully I'll be writing more soon. Also, I don't edit this so I am sorry for any mistakes!**

 **So, you guys should check out the channel ASMR rooms on YouTube! She does amazing Harry Potter videos! I use them and Wardruna to write this story. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-End of A/N-**

 **(HERMIONE P.O.V.)**

 **Wednesday.**

 **January 11, 2005.**

Almost three weeks, three weeks since Lucius and Draco left England. Cissa and I only knew that they were in Scandinavia, we just didn't know where. We weren't allowed to know where they were, that's what Cissa had told me. My due date was rapidly approaching and I was becoming increasingly worried that Draco wouldn't be here for the birth of our first child. He wasn't here for our first wedding anniversary. I was beginning to think that he would never come home.

I heard what sounded like a knock on the door to our room, where I was sitting on our sofa reading a book about medical mysteries. I didn't acknowledge it, in hopes that whoever it was would just go away and leave me to my book. But of course, not a minute had passed before I heard another, more pronounced, knock on the door. I sighed and closed the book before telling whoever it was that they could come in. I turned to see Molly walking in, which I should've guessed it would be her. She has been coming over once a day since Draco left, just to check on me and make sure that I was okay. However, I'm starting to suspect that she has been wanting to check on Narcissa as well.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sweetheart, but I just wanted to drop by and see if you needed anything. Anything at all." I sighed and shook my head at her.

"No, thank you though. You really don't need to come over every day, Molly. I am perfectly okay." I said giving her an unconvincing smile. She just shook her head and walked over, sitting next to my outstretched legs on the sofa.

"I made a promise to Draco, and I intend to keep it. And don't lie to me young lady, I know you're not perfectly okay. Besides, your due date is just around the corner. Ginny has been wanting to come over to see you before you bring that little one into the world." She said placing her hand on my now very large belly. I sighed and nodded at her.

"I'm sorry, Molly. It's just, I don't know what is wrong with me. But lately, instead of just feeling miserable without him here, I'm angry. I see something of his, or I hear something about him, and at first I am filled with worry and sadness, but the next I am just seething. But then, I am confused as to why I am so angry and then a moment later I feel bad for being angry. It's a vicious cycle, one that is so tiring." She nodded and then took my hand in hers, giving it a squeeze.

"Hermione, I've spoken to Cissa and that is perfectly normal. Your emotions are heightened due to the fact that your mate is gone, add to that the fact that you're pregnant, you're bound to feel these things strongly. Poor Ginny has been going through the same thing with Blaise, she couldn't even stand being at Zabini Manor anymore so she is staying at the Burrow. But I think that is only adding to her stress, with Ronald staying there as well." I chuckled slightly. I could see how that would be stressful. I sighed and then there was a knock on my door and it opened to reveal Cissa. She walked in and come over to us, sitting across from us on the coffee table.

"I've been thinking, the three of us are miserable without our mates. And you and Ginerva are both heavily pregnant. There is one place that we could go to escape for a while. It is secure and I do remember you saying that you found it quite comfortable, Hermione." Molly and I looked at her for a moment and then I smiled.

"Of course! No. 12 Grimmauld Place! Harry gave it to Draco a few years after the war, I don't remember why exactly. Except that Harry didn't need it and every single one of his friends found it too creepy to live in." I said with a smile. Cissa chuckled and Molly smiled.

"Well, if Ginerva is okay with staying there, we all can go there today. I have the house elves keep it in living condition. Just in case." I smiled and nodded. Molly smiled and then Floo called the Burrow. Ginny answered and as soon as Molly asked, Ginny said that she would love that. Even though she did find it creepy, it was better than sharing a house with Ronald. So, we packed up what we would need, Ginny Floo'd over to the Manor, and from there we Floo'd to Grimmauld Place.

 **(DRACO P.O.V.)**

I could feel it. Mia's due date was approaching fast, and I needed to get home. At this point I wasn't sure when we were going to be able to get home. Each day felt like a week. A week felt like a month. And so far we had been away from home, fighting a war, for three weeks. So many lives lost, and yet so many still standing.

When we arrived we tried to negotiate. But when we realized that we were speaking to a messenger, not who was actually leading them, we knew that we were not going to get anywhere with negotiations. After the first week, we were exhausted. Only two battles, but each were grueling. A few Mutts lost their lives, Clansmen were injured and we only lost two. But week two was worse. Four battles were fought, again grueling, and each side lost the same number of men. Now we are at week three. We've done our best, doing what we can to get the leader to show himself. But so far we've had no such luck. Three battles have been fought, but this time only the Mutts lost men. But with each battle, and each night away from our mates, we grow more and more tired.

 **(HERMIONE P.O.V.)**

Grimmauld Place was exactly how I remembered it. Still dark, but not a looming darkness. A comfortable and peaceful one. I was sleeping in Sirius' old room and Ginny in Regulus' old room. Cissa took the Master bedroom. I walked into the sitting room and found Ginny looking out the window, deep in thought.

"What's on your mind, Gin?" I asked as I sat on a couch and kicked my feet up onto the couch. She sighed and shook her head.

"Do you ever think about all of it? What we've been through? How other people our age grew up instead of how we did?" I nodded slowly and then sighed.

"I do. I have friends in the Muggle world that I knew before leaving for Hogwarts and they're all married with little ones. Going to book clubs, volunteering at their kids schools, having wine parties with other mums who have kids the same age as theirs. When I visited my parents with Draco, I couldn't help but notice the way their lives turned out. I couldn't relate to them in any way. They kept talking about the fun they had in school, how every day was filled with friends and birthday parties. Ours weren't anything like that." She nodded and leaned her head against the window.

"Do you ever wish that they were?" I nodded and sighed, rubbing my swollen belly and feeling my little boy kick.

"Of course I do. But then I really think about it. If we hadn't gone through all of that, we probably wouldn't be where we are today. And I don't mean stuck in the middle of another war. I mean married to the loves of our lives, pregnant, living lives of luxury in Manor's that most would consider Castles. And if going through everything that I did meant that I could be with Draco? Well I wouldn't change a thing." I said, hand still on my belly and looking at it with a smile. She turned to me, her hand on her belly and smiled.

"It's annoying that you're always right." I chuckled and shrugged.

"Yes, but it better than always being wrong." She rolled her eyes and then Cissa walked in with parchment in her hands.

"How are you girls?" She asked with a smile. We both gave her a smile and shrugged.

"As good as can be expected, I guess." I said with Ginny nodding in agreement. She sighed and then handed each of us letters. Ginny and I both knew what they were. She didn't say a word but kissed each of us on the forehead and then left the room. I looked at the bench in front of the piano and saw Einar sitting there. I sighed, stood up, picked up Einar, and then headed to my room. Once there I laid on the bed with Einar snuggled up next to me and opened the letter.

' _Mia,_

 _If you're reading this, then I'm still not home. And I am so sorry for that. As much as I wish that I could, I can't control everything. And wherever I am right now, I am missing and thinking of you. I'm not great at expressing my feelings, but I decided that you should know. In case I don't make it home. So here it goes._

 _The first night together, and not our wedding night, I can't tell you how badly I wanted to tell you I loved you. How badly I wanted to bond with you. But I knew that it needed to happen on your terms. Hell if it were up to me, I wouldn't have waited to get you home before taking you and marking you as mine. But I am glad that we waited till the love was mutual. It made that night so much more special. Magical._

 _Part of me wants this letter to just drag on, so that you can read in my own words every single thought and feeling that I've ever had about you. But that would take a lifetime to write and I don't have that kind of time. You're asleep next to me as I write this. Einar is curled up next to you and he keeps giving me a dirty look because I have blown out the candle yet. I swear, it looks just like the one you give me when I'm being annoying. It's terrifying._

 _There is one thing that I really need you to know. That I really need our son to know. And that is how much I love the both of you. I thought that I knew what a truly strong connection was. My connection to my family, to my Clan, to my kind, to our history. But none of that holds a candle to the kind of connection I feel with you. It's a connection so strong that I don't think even the Gods could sever it. I love the both of you more than anything in this world or the next. I'd give my life for both of you. But more importantly, I'd live for both of you._

 _Speaking of our son, I know that you didn't want to think of a name until I came home. Something to look forward to when I was back safe and sound. But I knew that the possibility of not being home in time was very real. So I thought of a name. One that you might even like. It's a family name, one of the many. If you don't like it, you can always go through the book I left on my nightstand. It's a book of family names. The name I chose is: Scorpius Draconis Lucian Malfoy. You can cut out the Draconis part, I don't mind. It's just an old family naming system. First born son has his father's first name as a middle name. And please do not use the name Abraxas, I hate that name._

 _I truly hope I am home for the birth of our son, but if not, I left something for him in the top drawer of my dresser. It's been handed down for centuries. I did add something to it while you and mother were redecorating the sun room today. Again. You two seriously will be the death of me. Sorry, bad timing to say that._

 _Okay, Einar looks like he is going to murder me. So I am going to finish this up. I love you so much, Mia. More than words can describe. More than life itself. I will do everything I can to come home to you and our son, no matter what I have to do._

 _I love you, sjelevenn._

 _-Dray.'_

I could feel the welled up tears in my eyes being to spill down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away. His letter was so...well so him. I felt as though I could hear his voice reading each word off of the page. I looked at Einar and he raised his head looking at me. I smiled and ran my hands through his fur.

"Do you miss daddy too?" I said in a sad voice. Einar simply let out a small 'meow' and then snuggled closer to my large stomach. Which he likes to use as a pillow.

"I know, I do too." I said before laying my head down and putting the letter on the table next to the bed. I missed him so much. I felt a kick and I placed a hand on my belly.

"I bet you do too, Scorpius." I said with a smile. I liked the name.

"Scorpius Draconis Lucian Malfoy." I said before closing my eyes and drifting off to a restless sleep.

 **A/N:**

 **Well, what will happen next! I don't know! Yet. :)**

 **-Draco has been gone for almost a month.**

 **-Hermione is missing him.**

 **-Cissa, Hermione, & Ginny stay at Grimmauld Place.**

 **-Hermione gets Draco's letter.**

 **-Draco dealing with the war.**

 **Will they discover who is controlling the Mutts?**

 **Will Draco make it home in time to see his son born?**

 **How will Hermione, Ginny, and Cissa fair at Grimmauld Place?**

 **Is Rita Skeeter going to show up?**

 **What will happen during the war?**

 **More soon!**

 **Stay tuned and review! :)**

 **~Cass~**


	27. Th End Begins

**A/N:**

 **I'm so sorry it's taken so long to post! I posted an update on Wattpad about all the insanity going on right now. But hopefully I won't get pulled away before this story is finished!**

 **Check out ASMR rooms on YouTube! She posts amazing Harry Potter videos! Including Malfoy Manor, 12 Grimmauld Place, Hogwarts, The Ministry, and all the Common Rooms. The Slytherin Common Room is my favourite, no surprise there. I'm a Slytherin. ;)**

 **Here's the next part, it's short but I'm still writing it! :)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **(Sorry about the coding post! Second time it's done that to me! Grr.)**

 **~End of A/N~**

 **Wednesday,**

 **January 18, 2006.**

 **(DRACO P.O.V.)**

To say we were all exhausted would be an understatement. Lycan's have incredibly strong regenerative blood, but that doesn't help mental exhaustion. The feeling of being physically strong but mentally tired is one that weighs on you more the longer you feel it. Everyone, Mutts and Clansmen alike, were feeling it.

Four weeks. Four weeks away from everyone we love. And to make matters worse, we are in a sort of limbo. A scout came back to camp the other day with news. Supposedly, the Mutt's leader hasn't been happy with the outcome of the war so far. So, there's a rumour that their ghost of a leader is coming here to sort out his 'failed' commanders. Father and I are leading everything, so I ordered scouts to keep an ear out for any news regarding their leader's arrival. If we knew who was leading them, we might be able to plan out a better strategy. We know who it is, we know how they think, we know how to beat them. The men are hopeful. I'm cautiously hopeful. He's remained in the shadows for this long, why risk your well hid position now?

I sighed as I continued to clean my blades. Every time I cleaned closer to the hilt, I'd glance at my ring finger. I had taken my ring off and put it on a chain around my neck. But the faint lines of where it normally was could still be seen. I heard my tent open and could tell it was Blaise by scent. He sat on a stool in front of me and was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"How ya holdin' up, mate?" I looked up at him and gave him a look. He nodded and sighed, running a hand over his face.

"You and me both. Heard anything from the scouts yet?" I shook my head and sighed, stopping what I was doing and placing my sword on the bed next to me.

"Not yet. They should be back tonight with a report." He nodded and it was quiet again, for a few minutes, before I spoke in a rough voice.

"Two weeks.." I said looking at my hands. Blaise looked up at me and took a deep breath. He knew what I was talking about. He put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"I know. You'll get home, we'll make sure of it." I sighed at him and was about to say something when my tent flew open and a scout walked in, slightly out of breath.

"Krigsførende, sorry to interrupt. It's urgent." I motioned for him to walk in. He did and nodded at Blaise, which Blaise returned.

"What news?" I said straightening out. He took a breath and spoke.

"The Mutt's leader, he's arrived. Not fifteen minutes ago. They're holding a meeting, the leader and the guys he has in command. I couldn't get a name, but I know he's here. The Mutt camp is buzzing about it. Most of them don't seem to even know who he is." I stood up and nodded, gathering my things, motioning for both of them to follow me, and then heading to my father's tent.

Now's the time to strike.

 **(HERMIONE P.O.V.)**

The quiet and solitude of Grimmauld Place was, for the most part, peaceful. There were times though that it became a suffocating silence. But in all reality, it was better than being forced to endure all the media and family. Skeeter had noticed Draco's absence and did a piece on it. No one outside of some ministry officials and the Clan's know what is really going on. So her piece was speculating on us having marital problems, family issues, being rematched because 'they baby wasn't a Malfoy'. Each speculation even more ridiculous than the last.

My due date is in two weeks. Two weeks. To say that I was beginning to feel like Draco might not make it home in time was an understatement. Gin and Cissa were trying their hardest to convince me that Dray would be here for Scorpious' birth, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that he wouldn't. And as each day went by, the feeling got worse. It was like I was drowning in worry, fear, and anxiety. I needed Draco home. And I needed him home now.

 **Wednseday,**

 **January 25th, 2006.**

 **(DRACO P.O.V.)**

A damn week. "Negotiations", if that's what you want to call them, have been going on for a week. We know their leader is here. We know he's someone of importance, and we know they are all afraid of him. My hunch remains in tact, that their leader is someone within the Ministry. But we still don't know who the bloody hell he is. The men are getting restless. And I am getting angry.

I should be home right now, with my mate preparing to bring our son into the world, unless she's already had him. But instead, I am sat with my father and our council. We are waiting to hear news of the Mutts. Either from them via messenger, or from one of our Scouts. We sent them out over four hours ago, and no one has come back yet. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Waiting for news is worse than receiving it. I know that now, better than ever before.

It was about 15:30 when news came back to us, but it wasn't news that we were expecting. The Mutts were forming lines, they looked like they were getting ready to storm our camp. Father and I quickly called the men to action, getting them in lines and headed to where the two sides would meet. Once there, it was a stand off. Neither side made a move, and I was tired of waiting. We were only giving them more time to come up with a plan, so I stepped out in front. In full armor, which for me was just simple leather armor. I didn't bother with any chainmail, like most men did.

"Show yourself, you coward." I said facing where I knew their leader had to be. My father either approved or didn't have a plan B, because he did not stop me. We heard a crack of thunder and then the rain started. A cliched setting for a battle. I knew they could hear me, and I knew that their leader couldn't resist if I pushed him far enough.

"What kind of a man hides behind the faces of others? A real man would come out and face me." I said before my face broke out with my signature smug smirk.

"Oh, that's right. You're nothing but a filthy Mutt. Rolling around in the dirt for scraps. Like the rest of your so called army." I said with a dark chuckle. I could hear father chuckle too, he knew exactly what I was doing. We saw some of the Mutts moving and then a man in all black stood in front of them. He pulled off his black hood and I scoffed. My hunch was right. Kragen Lovelace. Council member to Minister Shacklebolt.

"You don't look surprised, boy." He said crossing his arms. I smirked.

"I'm not. Everything you did to mask your true identity, only made it easier to figure out." His face shifted into a slightly confused, slightly shocked look.

"Sure, you had a good run. But it ends now. You're all Mutts for a reason. It's time you accept that." I said with a smirk, it slowly dropped and my face held a stone cold glare.

"Skjoldmur." I said and the men immediately, and in sync, followed my order.

"So it begins." I heard my father say behind me. And I drew my sword.

 **A/N:**

 **Well, the final battle begins! And Draco was right, it was someone high up in the Ministry! And poor Hermione, she is feeling it.**

 **-The Clans find out who is leading the Mutts.**

 **-Draco leads the Clans into war against the Mutts.**

 **-Hermione missing Draco.**

 **-Hermione's due date is right around the corner.**

 **How will the final battle end?**

 **Who dies?**

 **Will Draco make it home to see the birth of his son?**

 **What rubbish will the media publish?**

 **Who is Kragen Lovelace?**

 **Find out soon!**

 **Review and stay tuned! :)**

 **~Cass~**


	28. The Day Has Come

**A/N:**

 **So, took me longer to upload than I expected! Sorry!**

 **This new work schedule has been crazy! Although, I'm starting to get used to it. So hopefully things will get back on track!**

 **You guys seriously need to check out ASMR rooms on YouTube, Claire is awesome! And she has so many Harry Potter videos! If you do check her out, let me know!**

 **I'll definitely be writing more today, I've got the drive! And I love hearing from you guys! :)**

 **Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **~Cass~**

 **21:30**

 **(DRACO P.O.V.)**

I looked around as my heart pounded in my chest and my breath was heavy. I saw Blaise in wolf form rounding up a few Mutts with Theo's help. Father had just secured a large group to me left. And I looked down at Lovelace's unconscious body lying on the ground in front of me. As much as I wanted to kill him, I didn't. Minister Shacklebolt was clear, if it is someone in the Ministry, he has to be kept alive and brought back to face charges. Once Lovelace went down, Mutt's began surrendering. Those who didn't were cut down.

Once we got back to camp, we began taking down names and information on each Mutt who surrendered. They were going to face individual trials once everything was sorted out. I sighed and leaned forward, knuckles on the desk, and putting some paperwork in order. Seeing as I lead the Clans into battle, I had to record what information I could. For reference and according to everyone else, this was the Great Mutt War. They say it will go down in history. That we will all be remembered. I don't know if I believe that, but I do know that what's happened over the course of five weeks will forever be remembered. The command tent opened and my father walked in.

"Draco, worry about that later. I've spoken with the other Sjef's, you should go home to Hermione." I looked up at him and wanted to jump for joy.

"Far, I don't want special treatment for being your sønn. I have a duty just like every man and woman here. We all have someone we want to go home to." He shook his head and walked up to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Sønn, without you we wouldn't have won this war. You stepped up, when many others wouldn't. You showed bravery, courage, and you were fearless. That is why they are allowing you to return home before others. That and they know that you are about to have a sønn of your own. Family is everything. Don't make me tell you again. Go." I nodded at him and was about to leave the tent when he stopped me.

"Draco, you might want to change first." I looked down and saw I was still in my blood stained armor. Blood splattered over almost every part of my body. I nodded and then went to my tent to change. I was going home. I would see Mia. I could see the birth of my son, or meet him for the first time.

 **(HERMIONE P.O.V.)**

I sighed as I walked through the Manor. Cissa needed to come get some things and because my contractions began earlier she said I had to come with her. She didn't want to let me out of her sight. She had already owled Molly and Gin, letting them know that little Scorpius was going to be here soon. I had gone to see Healer Grace earlier, she said he could be here today, maybe tomorrow. So for now, I was glued to Cissa's side.

The Manor was the only place I could go without being caught off guard by the media. Even when I went to visit my parents in the Muggle world, they still followed. They're like vultures, circling their prey. It's horrible. I was tracing the outlines of some ornate designs on a table when I heard Cissa shriek from her study just down the hall. I got up and quickly, well as quickly as I could being as pregnant as I am, made my way to her study. I opened the door and went in.

"Cissa, what's wro..." My voice gave out as I saw her hugging him. He looked up and his eyes grew wide.

"Mia." He said with a smile. He let her go and was right in front of me in a flash. His arms pulled me to him, holding me tightly.

"Dray. You're home." I said into his chest. My arms squeezed him to me as tightly as I could.

"I promised I'd do everything I could to come home to you, didn't I?" He said into my hair. I then realized I had tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I know, I just..." I had to take a deep breath and I felt him nod.

"I know, Mia. I'm so sorry it took so long." He said before placing a kiss on my hair. I sighed and was about to say something when he pulled back and looked at me, before his hand went to my very large stomach.

"How are you? How is the baby?" I smiled at him and chuckled.

"I'm okay, feeling a bit like a troll. Scorp is fine, but he's ready to come out. Healer Grace said he could come as early as today, and considering my contractions started earlier, then my guess is he will be here soon." I said with a big smile. Dray's face lit up and he turned to Cissa, who gave him a bright smile.

"Looks like I came home just in time then." He said before placing a kiss on my stomach.

 **Tuesday,**

 **January 31, 2006.**

The contractions were a false alarm, which annoyed me to no end. I am ready to hold Scorpius in my arms, not have him in my stomach. If the Manor doors were normal sized doors, I'd probably have to enlarge them just to pass through them. I'm just glad that Dray made it home in time, just in case I did go into labor last Wednesday.

I was blissfully asleep, taking a nap, when I woke up to the sound of a crash followed by a loud _'For the love of the fucking Gods.'_ I sighed and managed to get myself out of bed, putting on a day robe, before heading to the nursery. One thing I've noticed during the pregnancy, I have slightly enhanced hearing. It's not as if I could hear Cissa talking at the other side of the Manor, but I can hear other things. Like Draco breaking something and cursing down the hall. I walked into the nursery and smiled at the sight. Draco noticed me and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry, Mia. Did I wake you?" I shrugged and sat down in the comfy arm chair.

"Yes, but it's fine. What exactly are you doing?" I asked before rubbing my eyes. He sighed and let out a breathy chuckle.

"Well, I would be finishing some paperwork for work. However, you decided that you wanted a different crib last minute. So, your wish is my command." He said before going back to putting together the new crib.

"Wait. How did you get it? They said they were sold out and that they wouldn't be getting them till February." I said looking at the box. He chuckled and then smirked at me.

"Love, I'm a Malfoy. I can make the impossible happen. And people have a hard time saying no to me." I rolled my eyes.

"Did you threaten that poor man?" He laughed and shook his head.

"No, Mia, I did not threaten him. Persuade him to get me the contact information for the company who makes this crib, yes. But I assure you, there was no threatening involved." I smiled at him and then sighed, leaning back in the chair. To me, this crib was perfect. The colours went perfectly with the room and other furniture, it was comfortable, and there were safety spells to ensure the infant could sleep without waking and getting hurt. According to Cissa, Draco had a knack for that when he was little.

We spent a couple hours in the nursery, Dray building the crib and moving it to where I wanted it, I supervised, we talked and laughed, and it was relaxing. Around dinner time, we got ready for dinner and joined Cissa, Lucius, Arthur, Molly, Harry, Pansy, Blaise, and Gin, in the dining room. If I were being completely honest, Gin and I ate more than everyone else in the room. Which, when you're dining with Lycans is a hard thing to do. They consume massive amounts of food. So it's only natural that she and I ate a lot, we are carrying small Lycans. However, it's the reason I don't like to go out to eat much anymore.

I decided that I wanted to get a second helping of dessert, so I got up and went into the kitchens to get some. Dray wanted to get it for me, but I decided to let him keep chatting. I removed the glass lid and smiled, butterbeer fudge. One of my favourites. Mitzi makes sure to keep some around the Manor in case I get a craving. I plated two pieces and took a bite of one. I was about to take another when I felt another contraction. I leaned on the counter, taking deep breaths, and waiting for it to pass. But then I realized something. I looked down at the floor and swallowed.

"Cissa? Could you come here, please?" I said in the most normal voice I could muster. A second later and she walked into the kitchens, putting her hand on my back. Before I could say anything, she looked at the floor and nodded.

"Alright, Hermione. No need to panic, everything is arranged and you are ready." She said in a soothing voice, rubbing my back with one hand and using her wand to clean up in the other hand. She guided me to the dining room and Draco shot out of his seat.

"Draco, my water just broke." I said with a small smile, holding onto Cissa's arm. He was at my side in a flash and kissed my head.

"It's time." He said with a smile. It was time to bring little Scorpius Malfoy into the world.

 **A/N:**

 **Looks like we get to meet the Malfoy Miracle baby soon! :) I'll be sad to see this story end.**

 **-Draco comes home.**

 **-Hermione starts having contractions.**

 **-Draco and Hermione bond while working on the nursery.**

 **-Friends come by for a short dinner. ;)**

 **How will Hermione deal with the delivery?**

 **Is the war really over?**

 **What has to be cleaned up after the war?**

 **Will we see Astoria and Stroud again?**

 **Review and stay tuned! :)**

 **~Cass~**


	29. The Little Malfoy

**(A/N)**

 **Again, I'm a horrible person for not posting sooner! I am so, so, so sorry!**

 **The holiday season has made work crazy! Add to that family drama, being sick for weeks (which I'm finally getting over), my birthday, and getting some not so great news from the doctor, it's been crazy! My second birthday dinner last night was great! Until I ate way too much and felt horrible for the rest of the night. XD**

 **I didn't write the scene where she gives birth because, well, I didn't feel like it and this chapter would've been extremely long. But! Baby Scorpius is finally here! :D**

 **Also, a huge THANK YOU to everyone who leaves a comment! I love hearing from you guys and try to respond! :) Thank you so much! :)**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **(END OF A/N)**

 **Wednesday,**

 **February 1st, 2006.**

Seven hours, a whole seven hours and little Scorpius was still in my stomach. Healer Grace informed us that he would probably make his entrance into the world sometime in the morning hours, and I was praying to the Gods that it would be soon. The contractions were not a fun experience. It was now almost two o'clock in the morning and I couldn't wait for it all to be done and to have him in my arms. Dray was asleep in the chair next to my bed, his hand holding mine. Cissa and Lucius were in the hallway refusing to go home until they knew that little Scorpius was out in the world and healthy. Pansy went crazy Lycan lady when Harry suggested that they go home and wait for news, so they too were in the hallway. Ginny and Blaise were here as well, both of them refusing to leave just in case Scorpius decided to come out early.

I sighed and ran my left hand through my hair. I was waiting for Healer Grace to come in and check on me. She had been doing that every hour or two since we came in. Now that we were here, I was a little scared. In just a few short hours, maybe sooner, I would be a mother with a little newborn. A baby. I couldn't stop my mind from replaying the last few years of my life, how much everything had changed. Draco and I had been married for almost a year, a year next month, but it felt like years. So much had changed and happened in the last year that should I write a book without dates, no one would know that it all took place within the span of a year. Here I am, twenty seven years old, I'm an accomplished woman, successful Healer, married, and about to become a mother. After WW2 I never thought that any of that was possible. I thought that when I discovered that I was a witch, I knew everything that could possibly be out there. And yet, I am now apart of a whole new world. If we are to believe that they Gods set us on a path that we were meant to be on, then everything that has ever happened in my life has lead me to this moment. Right here, in St. Mungo's, about to bring a baby boy into this world with my husband, Draco Malfoy.

My mental musings were cut short when Healer Grace walked into the room precisely at two o'clock in the morning. I squeezed Draco's hand and he woke up, looking around the room and noticing Healer Grace. She gave me a smile, looked at the monitor, and then waved her wand over my large belly while saying a spell under her breath. She furrowed her brow slightly while looking at the monitor, causing me to swallow. Slightly worried about what she was seeing. But then she turned to us and smiled.

"It looks like your little boy is almost ready to come out into the world. I am going to get my staff and start preparations. Would you like to see your family and friends one last time before we do this?" She asked as she pocketed her wand. I smiled and nodded. She gave my shoulder a squeeze before walking out of the room. I turned to Draco and noticed he had the same look on his face that I did.

"You ready?" I said to Draco and he gave me a smile.

"As I'll ever be, love. Although, I'm not sure that anyone truly is ready to become a parent. I'd be more ready to fight a war than I would to be a father." He said with a chuckle. I did the same and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Same. But hey, we are in this together." He nodded and gave me a kiss before the door opened and in came everyone. Who all gave us hugs and kisses before gathering around my bed.

"Have you heard back from my parents?" I asked Cissa who was standing next to me. She smiled and nodded.

"They are on their way as we speak. And I've made up a guest room at the Manor so that they can stay as long as you'd like. Molly and Arthur are also on their way, they had to pick something up before they could be here." She said with a smile. I sighed and smiled back at her. I really couldn't believe that the time was already here.

 **07:00**

I'm a mother. I have a beautiful baby boy. I never really could understand how every mother I've ever met has said that the pain you go through is all worth it when you hold your little baby for the first time. Holding Scorpius after hours of pain, none of the pain mattered. I'd do it all again in a heartbeat. Because without it, I wouldn't have my little angel. Draco and I were in tears the moment Healer Grace handed little Scorpius to me. He was just too perfect. And now, it's time for little Scorpius to meet his family. Draco stood up and walked out into the waiting room, I could hear him tell everyone that it was a boy and they could come and meet him. Everyone was so excited to meet our little boy. But I never once took my eyes off of him. The door opened and I didn't look up until everyone was in the room and Draco was standing next to me.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet the newest addition to the Malfoy Clan. My son, Scorpius Draconis Lucian Malfoy." Draco said and I pulled the little blanket down a little so that everyone could see his perfect cherub face. Cissa, Molly, and my mother were in tears. As were Ginny and Harry, and surprisingly Pansy. The men all congratulated Draco and Ginny walked up to me, looking down at Scorpius.

"How was it?" She said giving me a smile. I smiled back brightly and looked down at my baby boy.

"Wonderful, perfect. Everything I could've hoped for and more. Scorpius, say hi to your Aunt Ginny." I said raising him up slightly so that she could lean down and kiss his little forehead. Soon enough, she was going to have her own little one running around Zabini Manor.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Everyone took turns holding little Scorpius, I rested, we all talked, they gave us gifts. My mother, Cissa, and Molly basically fought over holding him and who was going to be called what. Cissa and Molly had instructed Mitzi and other house elves to prepare meals and snacks ahead of time, so that we didn't have to worry about a thing. And Draco had taken care of all the arrangements for introducing his heir apparent to the Clan. But that wasn't going to happen till Scorpius was six months old. As is tradition. But one thing I wasn't ready for, the introduction of the next in line to take over the Malfoy Clan. That is going to happen in about a month's time. Draco, Scorpius, and myself are going to Norway and being introduced to the entire Lycan community. Lucius wanted to put it off for as long as possible, given that they had just fought a war and I just had Scorpius, however he said that it was best to just get it over with.

 **(THE NEXT DAY)**

I sighed as I looked over at the fireplace from where I was in Draco and I's bed. Coming home was easier than we thought, considering we thought I would be there for a few days. But in reality, I was only there overnight. Being back home made things a little easier. I knew who was in the house, I didn't worry about who might be coming in the room, and I was surrounded by things that I was comfortable with. However, I could tell that there was something off about Draco. He had been acting a little strange since we had brought Scorpius home from the hospital. I sighed as I thought about his odd behavior, and the bedroom door opened. Draco walked in and went straight into the closet to change into his night clothes. When he walked out he noticed that I was still awake.

"You should be resting, love. You've just had a baby." He said as he took a drink from the glass of water on his nightstand and then walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. I sighed and and sat up a bit.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" I asked as I watched him brush his teeth and wash his face. He looked over at me and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I bit my lower lip and then shrugged slightly.

"You've been acting a bit off since we came home from the hospital. Is it nerves?" He sighed and dried off his face before walking out of the bathroom and got in bed.

"I'm fine, love. Now let's get some rest before Scorpius wakes up." I sighed loudly and sat up all the way, my back resting against the headboard.

"Draco." I said in a slightly stern tone and looked at him with a firm look. One that told him I wasn't going to go to bed until we had talked and I was satisfied with the answer. He looked at me for a minute, running his hand over his face and through his hair, before he nodded.

"Okay, I have been a bit off. But it's not nerves, not really. At least not about Scorpius or being father." I furrowed my brow and then turned to him slightly.

"What is it? Something to do with the Mutts? Lucius said that the Ministry was working with the Clans and everything was running smoothly. They had enough to build strong cases and paint a clear picture of everything that happened." I said, my brow still furrowed and a slightly confused look on my face. He shook his head.

"No, not about the Mutts. We've got all of that sorted and it's being handled. It's just..." He trailed off, looking up at the ceiling with his face stoic. I reached a hand out and put it on his chest. He sighed and put his right hand on top of mine.

"We haven't talked about it much, not really. But now with Scorpius home, the war over, and everything slowly getting back to normal, it's something that we should talk about. I just didn't know when or how to broach the subject." He said, his eyes still cast up at the ceiling.

"What is it?" I asked. He sighed and then turned towards me, lifting my hand with his and kissing it.

"We've not mated yet, not entirely. And yes, even though we are mates and you're stuck married to me for the rest of our lives, you can still choose not to complete the mating bond." He said, his face remaining stoic as he looked into my eyes. I furrowed my brow again.

"What do you mean? I thought that mates had to complete the bond." He shook his head and then sat up, realizing that I was in my 'bookworm mode', as he liked to call it, and I wasn't going to stop asking questions until I had all the facts.

"It's complex, in a way, but no. As long as mates are together and we stay that way, the bond doesn't have to be fully completed. Yes, it's better if it is. But once the bond is completed, things will change for you. Well, for me too. Our lives will be linked entirely, traits shared, being apart will be next to unbearable, and we will almost literally be inside each others heads if we complete the bond." I took a breath and nodded.

"If we don't complete the bond, we are still mates. We are still bound to each other, that will never change. But you'll remain the way you are, you won't adopt Lycan traits. Being apart, while it is still hard to do, it won't almost kill us if it is for long periods of time. I'll still know if somethings wrong with you or you're in trouble, I just won't feel every strong emotion you have and you won't feel mine. And I won't die of heartbreak or whatever because we didn't bond entirely, not like a Veela would. I'll be fine." He said as he gave my hand a squeeze.

"And if we do complete the bond? What changes?" He took a deep breath and shrugged.

"You'll adopt Lycan traits, like my mother did. Better hearing, eyesight, physical strength, quicker speed and reflexes, your magic would get stronger. As would mine. And my Lycan traits would have an increase as well. Being apart will be pretty much unbearable, sometimes even just having to go to work will be hard. Our emotional connection would grow stronger, I could feel if you were in trouble or any other strong emotion you have. No matter how far away you are. And you'd feel mine. Sometimes, and it doesn't always happen, but sometimes mates can develop an almost psychic link. So, with practice we would be able to communicate without words. And there's also another side effect.." I furrowed my brow as he bit his lips. He looked at me and then sighed.

"It'd be really hard to keep our hands off of each other." He said trying to keep the smile off of his face. I chuckled and shook my head.

"We already have that problem, love." He shook his head no and then scoffed.

"Uh, no. What we feel now, that's nothing compared to what we will feel if we complete the bond. I'm talking beyond primal need, it will be like we can't live without it. And yes, eventually it'll die down enough so that we can manage it. But that can take years. Until then, it'd be like someone was randomly casting an impossibly strong lust charm on you and you literally can't ignore it. You'll need it like you need air to breathe." He said giving me a look, I just nodded slowly with my eyebrows slightly raised.

"We don't have to decide right now, we can take our time and think about it. Because it's not something that you take lightly, and it will definitely change our everyday lives. But we do need to talk about it and think it through." He said giving my hand a squeeze. I nodded and then moved so my head was on his chest and my leg was over his.

"What do you want to do?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Honestly?" He said before taking a breath and running a hand over my head, smoothing my hair.

"I've wanted to complete the bond since I figured out you were my mate. But I'm genetically hardwired to want to. The Lycan in me won't be satisfied until I've made you mine in every way that I can. That's something that's never changed and will never change. But the man in me is just happy that you are mine. And if you don't want to complete the bond, I'm okay with that. You should have a say in it because it's your life too. Technically it'll affect you more than it will me. And I want you to be okay with that." He said before he gave my shoulders a squeeze. I sighed and nodded. Closing my eyes as I listened to his heart beating.

"I'll think about it. I'm sure there's a book or two in the library that has some more information about it." He chuckled and nodded, moving us so that we were laying down comfortably in bed.

"There is. Now, let's try to get some sleep." He said before kissing my head. I leaned up, looking at him and gave him a small smile.

"Goodnight, sjelevenn." I said. He smiled and then kissed me deeply, wrapping his arms around me.

"Goodnight, min kjærlighet." _( My love. )_ He said when he pulled back. I kissed him again and then laid my head back down on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat as it lulled me to sleep.

 **(A/N)**

 **He's finally here! =D Yay! Now things get to go back to normal! Or do they? ;)**

 **-Draco and Hermione spend some time at St. Mungos.**

 **-Baby Scorpius is born.**

 **-Draco and Hermione bring Scorpius home for the first time.**

 **-Draco and Hermione have a talk about their mating bond.**

 **How will Draco and Hermione do with a new baby at home?**

 **Will they be involved in any of the Mutt's trials?**

 **How will the media react to the little Malfoy?**

 **How will Ron and others react to Baby Scorpius?**

 **Will Draco and Hermione go through with the mating bond?**

 **Review and stay tuned! :)**

 **~Cass~**


	30. The Families Together

**A/N:**

 **The holidays have been crazy! I have one more family Christmas today and I'm finally done with Christmas, until December! My little brother and his girlfriend are here from California and my Uncle is visiting from Wyoming. So, it's been busy!**

 **I decided to post another chapter now, even though it's short, and then I'm going to work on it tonight after I do some work. I couldn't leave you guys hanging anymore! XD**

 **I hate to say it, but this story will be coming to an end soon. BUT! Don't worry, there will be a sequel! And as soon as I complete this story, I will begin working on the sequel! :)**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviews and loves this story! It means so much to me! You guys are amazing! =D**

 **~End of A/N~**

 **Monday.**

 **February 27, 2006.**

Little Scorpius is an angel. He doesn't cry all the time, he is very curious, and Dray and I actually get some sleep. However, Dray has been getting more sleep than I have been these last few days. This weekend is when we go to Norway. Scorpius will be introduced to the Lycan community for the first time. I asked Lucius why we couldn't hold it at the Manor, he said that having the Clan and friends of the Clan at the Manor would be too much. The headquarters is large enough to hold everyone and there will be some members from other Clans, so it is only appropriate. To be honest, I don't know why I am so nervous about going. It's not like I'll have to really do anything. Hell, I fought a war while still in school. And survived another war while pregnant. It's also probably the safest place besides the Manor. But I am still weary and nervous about going.

I was reading one of my favourite books in Cissa's sitting room, like I usually do when Dray and Lucius are meeting in his study. Something about finishing preparations for the weekend. Cissa was watching Scorpius nap, something she did with Dray when he was a baby. She said that it always relaxed her. I sighed and turned the page of the book. I hadn't been to a bookstore in so long it was rather unsettling. Dray had said that before we leave for Norway, he and I could pop into a bookstore and get a few books for the trip. Which I was happy about, but I didn't want to leave Scorpius. My separation anxiety was strong. I heard a pop that broke me out of my thoughts and looked up to see Mitzi standing there.

"Mitzi is sorry to disturb yous, Mistress Hermione. But there are some guests here for yous. Mitzi escorted them to the parlour." She said with a small smile. I tilted my head to the head slightly. The only guests that arrive unannounced are the Weasley's. But Mitzi knows to just bring them up. I nodded at the little elf, put my bookmark in my book, stood up, and then made my way to the door.

"Thank you, Mitzi." I said, turning to give her a smile. She nodded and was off with a pop. Probably to go to the kitchen. I made my way downstairs and then to the parlour. When I walked in, my eyes went wide. A huge smile broke out on my face and I ran to hug them.

"Mum, Dad, what are you doing here?" I said as I hugged them both, and they hugged me back. When I pulled back, my mum was the one to answer.

"To check in on you and our grandson, of course. Also, Lucius invited us to dinner." She said with a smile as she held my right hand. I smiled at her and my dad spoke.

"He's a rather intimidating man, saying no seemed like a bad idea." He said in a joking manner. I just chuckled and shook my head at him. We all sat down in the parlour and started talking.

"So, have you and Draco decided on which school he will attend when he is older? I overheard Draco saying something to Harry about a school called Durmstrang?" My dad asked and I nodded my head.

"You probably heard him telling Harry about how Lucius wanted him to attend Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts. But we both agree, we want him to attend Hogwarts. It's the best Wizarding school in the world, after all. And Malfoy's only get the best." I said the last part with a sarcastic eye roll. Which made my mum chuckle.

"Then why did Lucius want Draco to attend Durmstrang? If Hogwarts is the best Wizarding school." I nodded at my mum.

"Well, he has never said for sure, but Cissa suspects he wanted to keep Draco away from everything that happened with Voldemort. But Lucius is also a huge Quidditch fan, and Draco is a natural talent. Durmstrang has produced some of the best Quidditch players in the world. So, I suspect that he also wanted Draco to attend for that reason too." Mum and dad both nodded. I could tell that there was something that they wanted to talk about, but weren't saying. I watched them give each other a look, and then my dad nodded and my mum spoke.

"Sweetheart, there is something that we wanted to talk to you about. And before we say anything, I just want you to know that we understand how this sounds. But we are just looking out for you and our grandson." I sighed and nodded at them, signalling them to go on.

"Have you considered sending Scorpius to a muggle school before he attends Hogwarts? It may be good for him to spend time with muggles before Hogwarts, so that he..." I knew where she was going with it. So, I interrupted her.

"He has more respect for muggles and muggle-borns. I've thought about it. But I haven't really talked to Draco about it yet, considering everything that was going on. To be honest, I will be shocked if he turns out to be like Draco was in school. Draco won't stand for it, neither will Cissa and Lucius. Let alone me. His mother is muggle-born and he is a half-blood. If he doesn't attend a muggle school, I do plan on having him spend time in the muggle world. After all, he will have to visit his grandparents and I'm sure you guys will make sure he experiences everything the muggle world has to offer." I said, giving them a smile. They smiled back at me and nodded. I heard footsteps and turned to see Cissa walking in with a sleepy Scorpius in her arms.

"Look who's up from his nap. Charles and Jean, how lovely to see you both." She said as she sat down next to me and handed Scorpius to me. I cradled him in my arms and held his little hand in mine. We all talked for awhile before Dray and Lucius joined us. We all talked until dinner was ready. I fed Scorpius and we all ate, with good conversation. We all thought that Cissa had talked Lucius into inviting my parents for dinner. But it was all his idea. He said that it would be good for everyone to sit and share a meal. Now that we are all connected through Scorpius, and that we would be seeing more of each other. Cissa and my mum gushed about Scorp, who loved all the attention. I could already tell that he had some of Draco's arrogance, which I'm sure was going to become annoying when he was older. After all, he's a Malfoy too.

 **A/N:**

 **Little Scorp will be a handful when he grows up! XD But he's a Malfoy. XD**

 **-Hermione's parents come for a visit.**

 **-Hermione and her parents talk.**

 **-Scorpius being cute.**

 **-Cissa and Jean being grandmas.**

 **Will Scorpius be introduced to the Wizarding public?**

 **How will the media react to the new Little Malfoy?**

 **How will Draco and Hermione do as new parents?**

 **Will Draco and Hermione complete the bond?**

 **Find out soon!**

 **Review and stay tuned! :)**

 **~Cass~**


End file.
